Winning Isn't Everything
by digthatshizz
Summary: Modern AU: John Bates is a football coach, an injury forcing him to retire from playing football at an early age. A visit from an old friend changes his life forever. Has John finally found something more important than football?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- It's fair to say this story has been in the pipeline for ages. It's based around the game of football, but will result in being a love story. How could it be anything but when Anna and Bates are involved? Not much of Anna in this chapter, but that will change in upcoming chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- **Downton doesn't belong to us, mores the pity.

* * *

Robert Crawley took the long walk down the corridor to his new chairman's office. This was it, he was certain of it. Last season they had just avoided relegation by the skin of their teeth. Now the new guy was in charge, he wanted someone else to take the reigns. His assistant manager had left the day before to join a local club in a division higher up. Robert was doomed.

Downton Athletic were a small club based in Yorkshire, always languishing at the bottom of the league. League 2 to be exact. Robert had been hired to take the club on to better things. Narrowly avoiding dropping out of the league wasn't the best way to state his intentions.

Knocking on the door, Robert took in a deep breath as Charles Carson, the new chairman, asked him to enter. Opening the door, Robert stepped inside the room and took in the sight of the new chairman. Charles was a Downton Athletic legend, as was Robert although there was twenty or so years between their playing careers. Charles was a tough tackling midfielder in his day and stayed at the club throughout his career. Robert was a centre back, a rock at the heart of the defence and Athletic's most successful captain, leading his team to a couple of promotions in his time playing for them. He moved on to play in the top league for different clubs, but his heart remained at Downton Athletic.

'Robert,' Charles boomed, gesturing for Robert to sit down.

'If it's all the same to you, Charles, I'd rather stand.' Robert said, shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

'Look, last season wasn't great, Robert.'

'I know but...'

'Robert,' Charles interrupted. 'I am speaking. Please let me do so.' Robert nodded, smiling weakly before deciding to sit down after all. 'Now we've lost Patrick to those sods from up the road. Not ideal preparation for the new season. Now I have to decide what is in the club's best interests.'

Charles stopped speaking, waiting for a response from Robert. He remained silent. Charles cleared his throat. 'You can speak now, Robert. If you are to take the club forward, what do you need from me?'

Robert couldn't believe his ears. He looked up, the surprise evident on his face. 'You mean you're not sacking me?'

'Against my better judgement, no I am not,' Charles replied. 'The fans love you, well the majority because of your history with the club. And I'm not that keen to get lynched on my first day as chairman.'

'Right,' Robert smiled. 'A transfer budget of around ten million out of the question?'

'Afraid so,' Charles said. 'The club is in a good position financially and there will be a substantial budget. But not ten million. Also, there is the question of your new assistant. Anyone in mind?'

Robert looked beyond Charles at a team photograph on the wall from twenty years ago. Robert was captain, and sitting beside him was Downton Athletic's star striker at the time, John Bates. He had the world at his feet and after five successful seasons at Downton he became the clubs record goalscorer and still remained so to this day. Then he got his big money move to Manchester United. Everything was going right until a few games into the season his career was ended by a horror tackle. His right knee completely crumbled and as far as Robert knew, John hadn't kicked a ball since.

He and John had formed a strong friendship, rooming on away trips and living a few doors down from eachother in Downton. However, after John's injury he had left and moved down to London and they lost contact. Robert had no idea where he was, other than some hear say he had heard that John was involved in coaching a non league team on the outskirts of the capital. However, with John in his team in their playing days, Robert never felt like he would fail. He needed that belief to face the new season with Downton, John was the man he wanted.

Standing up and walking towards the photo, Robert took it off the wall and placed it in front of Charles. He pointed at the grinning John in the photograph.

'I want him.'

* * *

Robert walked out of the train station and towards the taxi rank. He hated London. Too busy and too big. That was why he had only spent one season playing in the capital for Charlton Athletic before Middlesbrough came in and rescued him. Despite growing up in the south, the North was where he belonged now. Reaching the first taxi, he looked down at the address he had been given.

'Where to, Guv?' the taxi driver asked as Robert got into the back of the car.

'The Kingfisher Stadium,' Robert replied. 'Is that where Hounslow Rovers play?'

'Not going to watch that pile of rubbish, are you?' The taxi driver asked as he drove away before looking in his rear view mirror. Robert knew the driver had just recognised him. 'Hang on, you're Robert Crawley.'

'I am,' Robert sighed, looking out of the window. 'I believe there is some kind of cup game there today.'

'On a scouting mission?' The driver laughed. 'You must be desperate. You know your old mate, John Bates, is assistant manager there.'

'Yes, I do,' Robert nodded.

'Great striker, he was.' the driver continued. 'That bloke who ended his career should have got jailed. Call that a tackle? More like a common assault.'

'Quite,' Robert agreed.

After a ten minute journey, Robert nodding politely as the drive spoke about the problems with football in England today, they pulled up outside a ramshackle stadium, falling to pieces.

'Here we go,' the driver announced.

'Great,' Robert said as he stepped out of the car. He walked to the drivers window and reached for his wallet.

'No charge, Guv,' the driver said. 'Enjoy the match.'

Robert paid on the turnstile and walked into the stadium. Leaning on a barrier in line with the half way line, Robert looked out over the pitch. Before too long, he had spotted his old friend. He was wearing a sweatshirt, shorts and football socks half way up his shins, the scar on his right knee clearly visible as he lead the players warm up. Robert chuckled as he heard John barking out his orders and was instantly taken back twenty or so years. John had always been a moaner on the pitch, calling for the ball, yelling if a pass to him went astray. His will to win was unlike any Robert had ever known back then or since. The perfect candidate for his assistant. One word summed up his old friend John Bates. Passion.

Hounslow Rovers were a couple of divisions below Downton Athletic in League Two and had just won promotion the season before, winning the league by quite a margin. Men in John's position just needed a lucky break, and Robert was here to provide that opportunity.

John stood arms folded, watching closely as his players went about their training drill. Looking to his left slightly, he saw a familiar figure on the touchline. His lips upturned into a smile as he realised who the man was. Looking to his fellow coaches, he asked them to take over before walking over to Robert.

'Robert Crawley,' he exclaimed, holding his hand out to his former team mate. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Just come to catch up with an old friend,' Robert smiled, taking John's hand in his. 'How are you?'

'Grand.' John said none too convincingly as he looked over at the team with a look of trepidation on his face.

'Really?'

'Not really, no.' John revealed truthfully. 'Are you staying to watch the match?'

'I am,' Robert replied, concern evident in his tone. 'I was wondering if we might catch up. Afterwards.'

'Sounds great, I'll see you in the bar.' John turned and pointed at a small building next to the grandstand on the opposite side of the pitch. 'It's there. Not as grand as the old days but still.'

Robert nodded, not averting his gaze from his old friend. He was smiling, it was as if they had never been apart. It was nice to see John again.

'I best go and make sure these lightweights are prepared. They may already be promoted and have a goal advantage from the first leg, but we have a cup to win.'

'You haven't changed a bit,' Robert remarked with a grin, John reciprocating before looking down at the turf beneath his boots.

John offered Robert his hand once more. 'I'll see you later, captain.'

Robert shook John's hand before watching as he ran off towards the players he was coaching.

'Oi, Turner. Get your arse in gear, I didn't say you could have a drink.'

* * *

After watching Hounslow Rovers win the cup on penalties, Robert waited patiently in the clubhouse for his old team mate. He was garnering much attention, a couple of football fans asking for his autograph and a photo. Robert was easy going when it came to this side of his job, it had been part and parcel of his life for the past thirty years.

A few of the players began to trickle into the bar, looking one and the same in their club tracksuits. Robert watched the door intently, until John appeared, his appearance much smarter than the one that had greeted him a couple of hours previously. He was in a light grey suit, and a tie which displayed the club colours, blue and white. John stopped, and looked around the crowd until he noticed Robert leaning against the bar. He smiled, and shaking a couple of hands on the way, reached Robert.

'What you drinking, pal?' Robert asked, patting John on the shoulder.

'Just a coke,' John replied, looking at the barman.

'Really? You used to drink us all under the table.'

'I'm a changed man, Rob.' John smirked slightly. 'I have the odd one, but only occasionally. Anyway, what brings you down here?'

'Well, I have a proposition for you.'

'A proposition?'

They were interrupted by John's phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket, he took a look at the screen and pressed dismiss call.

'You could have taken that,' Robert said as he paid the barman.

'It's nothing,' John shrugged, taking his Coke from the bar. 'What is your proposal?'

Robert took a sip of his lager top before continuing. 'As you know, things at Athletic last year weren't ideal.'

'I saw that, narrowly missing relegation on goal difference.'

'Thanks for reminding me,' Robert said, gently nudging John with his elbow. 'Anyway, the new chairman, Charles Carson has decided he doesn't want to sack me. Thank Goodness.'

'Wise man, he'd have a mutiny on his hands. Do they still regard you as God up at Highclere Stadium?'

'Only if we get three points. Anyway, he asked me what I wanted to make Downton great again. And that's what brings me here.'

'I see,' John placed his glass back down on the bar, before looking over his shoulder at his squad of players. 'You've had your eye on Smudge, our midfield dynamo. He's had Crystal Palace and QPR sniffing around so you'll have you're work cut out...'

'No John,' Robert interrupted, placing a hand on John's forearm. 'I want you.'

John looked back at Robert in amazement, before pointing at himself. 'Me?'

'Yes,' Robert said with a nod. 'You John.'

'I'm very flattered, and I know I was good in my day, I'm occasionally named among the substitutes here but I'm not sure I'd be able to cut it at Downton's level anymore...'

'No, no, no,' Robert shook his head. 'Not as a player. I want you to be my assistant manager.'

Remaining silent for a moment, John tried to take it all in. Downton Athletic was in his blood, he was still the clubs top scorer. And he shared a bond with Robert that obviously hadn't waned despite not seeing each other for the best part of ten years. If he admitted it to himself, he had itchy feet. But coaching at League 2 level was a whole new proposition to coaching Hownslow. Yes, he had all the relevant badges, obtained to stop him going crazy when he received his career ending injury. But it was a big step up. He needed time to consider Robert's offer.

'Of course, you'll need time to consider.'

They were of one mind.

'Yes. How long are you down here for?'

'Until tomorrow, I'm staying in London tonight.'

'Right, well here's my address.' John turned over a bar mat, took a pen from his pocket and began to scrawl on the back. 'Come for Sunday lunch, I insist. About half twelve?'

'Wonderful. I'll look forward to it.' Robert took the mat and placed it in his pocket.

'Now, how about we make a night of it? Down these drinks then go out for dinner?'

'You always did have the best ideas.' Robert answered with a smile. 'So long as it doesn't end up like the night we celebrated the glorious 1980 to 81 season.'

'You just can't let that go, can you? I don't see the issue, your eyebrows grew back didn't they?'

* * *

'Come on, Ma,' John moaned, leaning against the kitchen counter beside her as she basted the potatoes. 'You always make enough to feed a small army, anyway.'

'I know that, but it's unsettling having a complete stranger come to Sunday lunch. I feel under pressure to make sure everything tastes nice.'

'Ma, your cooking is always delicious,' John insisted, meeting his mother's gaze and smiling. 'Besides, Robert isn't a complete stranger. You've met him plenty of times.'

Before John's mother could formulate a response, the doorbell rang, the sound causing both John and his mother to look towards the front door. Leaving her in the kitchen, John moved down the hallway to answer the door.

'Alright captain?' John smirked, taking in the sight of Robert on his doorstep. 'You find it okay?'

'I got a taxi.' Robert replied, passing John a bottle of Coke. 'I remembered you said last night you don't drink anymore.'

'That's very kind of you, Creeps,' John took the Coke from Robert and stepped aside, allowing Robert to walk in.

'If you're going to call me Creeps, then I shall be referring to you as Norman from here on in.'

Many footballers give their team mates nicknames, and the players at Downton Athletic were no different. Robert was so called Creeps, short for Creepy because his surname was Crawley. Creepy Crawley. John's was Norman , because of his surname being Bates, the same as the main character in Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. John could become a little hot headed and out of control on the pitch and his nickname was born.

John lead the way to the kitchen, Robert slightly surprised to see an older lady busy preparing dinner, rather than John's wife.

'Either Vera has got much more beautiful in the time we haven't seen each other, or this is Mrs Bates.'

'Robert, I'm surprised you remember me,' John's mother said with a chuckle, wiping her hand on her apron before offering it to Robert. 'And please, call me Dorothy.'

'Of course I remember Dorothy Bates,' Robert said, taking her hand and shaking it softly. 'Used to provide me and my team-mates with delicious sandwiches for our away trips. Is Vera here?'

'No,' John answered as he placed the bottle he was holding in the fridge. 'Seems we have a lot of catching up to do, Creeps.'

As the three of them ate, John explained all that had happened to him since he had disappeared from the limelight. After his dream move to Manchester United from Downton Athletic, all was looking rosy for John. His marriage wasn't perfect, but moving to an unfamiliar part of the world, both John and Vera had promised to make a real go of things. His pre season with United went swimmingly, he was in the starting line up for the first game of the season. In the first five games, he had scored three times. All that changed on an away trip to Southampton. Half way through the second half he was running towards goal when the centre back absolutely clattered him. John knew within seconds he would never play football for United again. His right knee completely shattered, as did his aspirations, his career virtually over. Moving to London with Vera, John struggled through another couple of seasons in the lower leagues but he wasn't the same player and retired just short of his thirtieth birthday.

Instead of standing by him, Vera belittled John, called him a failure for having to leave Manchester United, and the big pay cheque, behind. In response to her constant chiding, and to help deal with the despair of his career ending early, John turned to the bottle. He wiped football from his life completely. He just couldn't bear to be anywhere near a football match or even read about them in the paper.

To make matters worse, John's father died a year or so after he retired. His mother wanted to leave their native Ireland, so asked John if she could move over to London to live with him and Vera. He accepted, but this was the last straw for Vera. She moved out of their home, and Dorothy moved in. John didn't know it, but this was to be the best thing Vera ever did for him. They were now divorced.

Dorothy now firmly back in John's life, she convinced him to ditch the bottle and take up his coaching badges. His father, a footballer as well, wouldn't want to see John completely turn his back on his dreams of forging a career in the game. If he couldn't play, why not be a coach? She made John see the only time he was ever truly happy was when football was in his life.

Dorothy standing right by his side, it took time but John managed to claw himself from the brink. Now in his early forties, he had been sober for over ten years. Taking his mother's advice, he was now a qualified coach, if the opportunity ever arose he could coach teams right up to the Premier League. As soon as he qualified, he accepted a job with Hounslow Rovers, and that was where he found himself now.

'I'm so sorry you've had it so rough, John.' Robert said sincerely as he finished the last mouthful of his dinner. 'We all saw the tackle, it was horrific. I tried to get in contact with you.'

'I just lost all interest in football, Rob. I didn't want to be around anything to do with the game, including all the friends I had made. It was too painful.'

'But you've got your badges now?'

'I do, thanks to Ma going on at me...'

'Not going on, now,' Dorothy interrupted John, taking his plate from him and scraping his leftovers onto her own. 'Encouraging you to do them. And I was right, wasn't I?'

'Yes, you were.' John nodded, smiling at his mother. 'I love coaching. It's not as good as playing, but it's the next best thing.'

'Have you had a chance to think about my offer?'

'I've thought of little else since you spoke to me yesterday.' John replied honestly, meeting his old team mates gaze and smiling. 'It's a fantastic opportunity but with Ma down here and...'

'What offer is this?' Dorothy interrupted once more, standing up and carrying the empty plates to the sink.

'Well Dorothy, I have asked your son to be my new Assistant Manager. Up at Downton Athletic.'

'And you haven't accepted yet?' Dorothy was incredulous as she walked back to the table to collect up the empty serving dishes.

'Well, no. Truth is I wanted to run it by you and it would mean I would have to move to Yorkshire.'

'Go lad,' Dorothy's demeanour was insistent as she turned away from the table once more. 'I'll be fine here. I've got my friends, my afternoon club with the girls.'

'I know that, but Mam...'

Dorothy interrupted John by placing a hand on his shoulder, Robert smiling and sitting back in his chair watching the scene unfold before him. 'Go John, I'm a big girl. I do everything around here as it is. I'll be fine.'

'Only if you're sure.' John said before Dorothy shot him a warning stare. He smiled at the sight of it, before turning to Robert. 'Looks like we are back together again then, Creeps.'

* * *

After an uncomfortable meeting with the Hounslow Rovers chairman on the Monday morning, John had handed in his notice and was on the train to Yorkshire by Tuesday. Even though Dorothy had insisted she would be fine, John had taken it upon himself to tell his mother's closest friends of the change in their circumstances. His career had meant John lived comfortably, meaning he could afford to pay for the bills of his London home as well as find a new one in Yorkshire. To begin with, Robert insisted John stay with him and his wife, Cora.

John stared out of the windows as the Yorkshire countryside whizzed passed, full of thoughts of the new life he was to embark on. The truth was, his happiest years were spent in Yorkshire playing for Downton Athletic. He loved the club and the fact was he was still the club's record goal scorer, meaning the fans still loved him. The road of recovery he had travelled along had led him to this moment, he deserved this chance and he was determined to grab it with both hands.

John was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a man singing beside him. Looking to his left, it soon became apparent the man was pointing at John, before he began to clap in time with his singing voice.

'Super, super John, super Johnny Bates.'

Furrowing his brow, John moved uncomfortably in his seat as the man continued to chant his name. The man had a small boy beside him looking just as embarrassed as John was right now.

'He plays on the left, he plays on the right, that boy Johnny Bates, makes Bradford look...'

'Alright, thank you,' John interrupted the rather passionate football fan before he filled the train carriage with expletives. 'A Downton fan, I take it?'

'For thirty years.' The man said proudly, pointing to a pin badge of the Downton Athletic crest on the lapel of his jacket. 'I've made plans to have my ashes spread across the pitch at Highclere, when the time comes.'

'Wow, that's err.. real dedication,' John replied weakly before moving his attentions to the young lad. 'Are you a Downton fan, young man?'

'Yeah,' the boy answered in a small voice. 'Me and Dad have season tickets.'

'Fantastic,' John answered enthusiastically, a smile spreading across his face as he moved to sit opposite the man's son. 'And is he this loud at games?'

The boy nodded, smiling himself now. 'He gets told off by the stewards all the time, but it's only because he cares.'

'I've been caring since I was your age, Nathan,' the man continued before looking at John. 'I was there the day you scored seven goals against Leyton Orient. You're name is still chanted up at Highclere. A proper legend.'

'You flatter me,' John responded, shaking Nathan's hand before his father's as the train pulled into Downton station. 'Lovely to meet you both, but I believe this is my stop.'

* * *

Arriving outside the main entrance at Highclere Stadium, the distant sound of the wheels of the taxi on the gravel were all John could hear. Walking towards the double doors beneath a massive Downton Athletic crest, John took in a deep breath as he walked inside. Closing the door behind him, the sound of two women chatting reached John's ears. One of them was Scottish, that much he could make out having had a Scottish grandmother, the other had a Yorkshire accent. Moving further into the building, he peered around the corner, stopping to listen to what the two women had to say.

'Well, I heard that his injury wasn't as bad as everyone thought,' John heard the lady with the Yorkshire accent remark. 'The real reason he left Manchester United was because he couldn't hack it at that level.'

'Yeah, having your cruciate ligament almost torn in two and your knee cap ending up at the back of your knee might result in your not being able to hack it at the level Man United play at...'

'Oh my goodness,' the Scottish woman exclaimed, standing up, her hand pressed firmly against her chest as John came into view.

'Mr Bates, you must see that I...'

'No it's alright,' John interrupted, holding his hand up to stop the now stuttering woman from trying to offer her apologies. 'I've heard all the rumours, the lies. I've lived with them for the best part of fifteen years. My name is John Bates, and I am the new assistant manager.'

'Welcome, Mr Bates.'

'Call me John, please.'

'I'm Elsie Hughes, club secretary,' the Scottish woman began, 'and this is my assistant, Sarah O Brien.'

'Nice to meet you,' John replied with a smile, shaking each of the women's hands. All three's attention was turned to that of a younger woman entering the reception.

'Elsie, have the suppliers got back to you about when my triangular bandages might be delivered?' The young woman asked, walking up to the desk and resting her arms upon it. 'Not much of a physio without bandages, am I?'

'They shall be here tomorrow, Anna.' Elsie answered, looking up at John who in turn, was staring at Anna. Anna followed Elsie's line of sight to the tall, dark gentleman, looking rather smart in a black suit.

'Ahh, am I witnessing the prodigal son returning home?' Anna asked, standing upright and smiling at John. 'You must be John Bates.'

'That I am,' John smiled, holding his hand out for Anna to shake.

'Anna Smith, club physio,' Anna introduced herself properly, John looking her up and down with an amused expression on his face. He had never encountered a female physio before. Not that the game shouldn't have them, rather that it was very rare. She was wearing a Downton Athletic polo shirt, tracksuit bottoms and trainers, the shirt and trousers monogrammed with her initials.

Noticing John was studying her closely, Anna interrupted the silence that had fallen across the room with a chuckle. 'This is only my works attire, I wouldn't dare go out in this get up.'

'No, it's just you don't often see a female physio.'

'I know, a female muscling in on your man's game...'

'Not at all,' John interrupted, shaking his head as he let go of Anna's hand. 'You must have a lot of the guys go down with groin strains.'

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, Sarah behind the desk gasping at John's words, Elsie letting a small laugh at them. Luckily for John, Anna was laughing as well.

'The lads worked out early on I am pretty good at guessing if they are faking or not.' Anna said with a smile. 'Shall I take you to Charles and Robert? They are pitch side chatting to Joseph.'

'That would be great, thanks.'

With a nod in the direction of Elsie and Sarah, John followed Anna down a corridor that John instantly remembered from his playing days. Walking behind Anna, he looked up at the pictures on the wall, one making him stop and look for a moment. It was of him and Robert sweaty and dishevelled after a match, John bizarrely with a Downton Athletic scarf tied around his head, holding a trophy.

'Good times, eh?' John looked down to see Anna looking up at the photograph as well. 'My Dad used to come and watch Downton all the time. He was made up when he heard you were the new assistant manager.'

'Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.' John smiled, meeting Anna's eyes with his own.

'You know, if I had been the one treating your injury I reckon you would have played for Manchester United again.'

'You're rather sure of yourself,' John said as they began to walk once more.

'You have to be when you are the only female working with a squad of twenty testosterone filled footballers with egos bigger than the league position last year would suggest.'

John laughed at Anna's candour, she certainly seemed to be able to take care of herself in the environment she had chosen to work in. They soon reached the players tunnel, John stopping for a moment as memories of being a Downton Athletic player began to flood his mind. As she reached the bottom of the tunnel, Anna realised John wasn't beside her any longer. Looking back over her shoulder, she looked as he stood, frozen to the spot.

'Are you alright?' She asked, moving back towards him.

'Yeah,' John choked, rubbing a hand across his forehead. 'It's just, after all I have been through these past few years, I never thought I'd be back here.'

'Come on,' Anna said softly, placing a hand on John's shoulder. 'I know Robert can't wait to see you.'

Appreciating her encouraging words, John offered Anna a grin before following her out onto the pitch. Breathing in his surroundings, John couldn't help but smile as he looked around the ground. It hadn't changed a bit. There were a few more seats than he remembered, and as with the game nowadays there was advertising plastered everywhere but other than that it was still the same place where he had scored so many goals all those years ago.

'Norman.' John looked up to see Robert walking towards him, followed by a beaming Charles Carson and another gentleman John recognised but couldn't place.

'Cheerful,' John exclaimed, holding out a hand for Charles to shake. Charles was nicknamed Cheerful because he was anything but. When John and Robert played for Downton, Charles was a coach and his favourite pastime was to put the players through their paces by sending them on cross country runs. He rarely smiled.

'Welcome back to Downton, John.' Charles took John's hand in his. 'Robert insisted you are the man to help him in turning the clubs fortunes around. I hope he is right.'

'I do too,' John answered.

'You probably don't remember me, do you... Norman?'

'Of course I do, Pele.' John regarded the man standing to Robert's left. Joseph Molesley, that was it. Not actually Pele, but he was given this moniker because he wasn't the best footballer, the teams attempt at trying to be witty. Still, what he lacked for in technique, Joseph made up for in effort and determination, meaning by the end of his career he had made over four hundred appearances for Downton. 'You still working here are you?'

'Yeah, I'm the groundsman and kitman. I coach some of the youth teams aswell.' Joseph replied.

'We'd be nothing without him,' Robert said, tapping Joseph on the shoulder. 'The pitch always looks superb.'

'That it does, Creeps' John agreed, looking out over the pitch.

'Excuse me,' Anna began, raising her hand as if asking for permission to speak. 'Norman? Cheerful? Pele? Creeps?'

'Nicknames.' Robert enlightened Anna. 'It's a popular tradition between team mates.'

'Yeah, the lads here have them too.' Anna replied with a chuckle, adding before she walked away, 'they have a nickname for you, Robert and I can tell you it isn't as endearing as Creeps which is bad enough.'

'What's that then?' Robert called after her, Anna not turning to look back at him as she continued down the tunnel.

'Seems like you need my help getting those players into shape,' John said as all four men watched Anna disappear from view. 'And I can't wait to offer my assistance.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the amazing response to our little story. Glad you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer-** Same as chapter 1.

* * *

John looked at the shiny cellophane packages he had laid out on his bed. The club had been generous in distributing the training gear. He had been given two navy blue tracksuits, four white polo shirts and three pairs of black shorts. Looking to the wardrobe, John smiled at the shirt that hung there, the green and black stripes of Downton Athletic. As a welcome present, Robert had presented John with the current home shirt, complete with 'Bates 10' printed on his back, the number he used to play in. Deciding on wearing a pair of the shorts, it was Summer and pre season after all, John also selected one of the polo shirts and a tracksuit top.

Once ready, John took a look at himself in the full length mirror which hung on the spare room wall at Robert's house. His eyes always diverted to his right knee, the scar left from various operations clearly visible. John couldn't understand why he wore shorts all the time, especially when the sight of his knee took him right back to the moment it happened. The moment his life changed forever.

The truth was, he had never been able to play football in tracksuit trousers, he rarely wore them when training the lads at Hounslow. In the prime of his playing days he would more often than not be the only player going on a cross country run in the winter in shorts, all his team-mates in trousers. Sitting on the bed, John began to tie the laces on his trainers before slouching his white football socks a little more so they hung half way down his shins. He had never pulled his socks right up to his knees, a trait which had annoyed many a coach in his playing days, Cheerful Charlie Carson included. What he lacked in looking smart, he made up for in scoring goals.

John ran his fingers along the 'JB' that had been printed in the right hand corner of his white polo shirt, before turning his attentions to the Downton crest on the other side. He smiled. John was finally home, where he belonged. The sound of Robert's voice shouting up the stairs brought John out of his thoughts, looking over his shoulder towards the door.

'Is my new assistant ready for day one?' Robert asked with a smile, peering around the door.

'Sure am, Creeps,' John replied, picking up his tracksuit top from the bed and resting it over his arm. He picked up the bag that was holding his boots and walked towards Robert. 'I appreciate you letting me stay here. It won't be for long.'

'Rubbish, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need to.' Robert insisted, stepping aside to allow John to leave the room. 'Are you nervous?'

'Nervous?' John asked, looking back over his shoulder at Robert as he closed the door. 'Should I be?'

'Not at all,' Robert answered with a chuckle. 'How is your knee by the way? I saw you looking at it in the mirror.'

'Oh,' John said weakly, looking down at his right leg. 'It's alright. I played for a further two seasons after I left United in the lower leagues and it was okay. Why do you ask?'

'No reason. Let's get to work, shall we Norm?'

* * *

Once at the training complex, situated next to Highclere Stadium, the players were busy getting reacquainted over lunch in the players lounge whilst John and Robert were sitting in the managers office, accompanied by Charles and Joseph. It had been decided to promote Joseph onto coaching duties with the first team. The youth teams had been flourishing under his leadership and Charles thought it was time to see if he could work any wonders on the senior playing staff.

'A goalkeeper should be our main priority,' Robert began, standing by a flip chart filled with the names of the players in his squad. 'Tony Strallan has been good for us but this will be his last season. He has expressed an interest in being a player coach, I think we should take him up on his offer.'

'Alright, well I have contacts at United.' John replied.

'Sheffield United?' Joseph asked, slightly impressed.

'No Pele,' John shook his head. 'Manchester. I tried to get this young keeper, Alfred Nugent down to Hounslow but he didn't want to drop down that low. I'm sure League Two would be right up his street. I can call after training today.'

'Great,' Robert clasped his hands together before looking at the chart beside him. 'Now, I managed to sign Tom Branson from Derby County on a permanent deal.'

'Only because he's your future son in law,' Charles pointed out. 'The same can be said for Matthew Crawley as well.'

'Yeah, but I had some favours to call in,' Robert explained before turning to John. 'Matt is my eldest's husband, they met at a family party, he's a distant cousin. It's all very complicated.'

'And slightly inbred,' Charles said under his breath, causing John to chuckle.

'He was playing for Huddersfield last year wasn't he?' John asked, in regards to Matthew.

'Yeah, but he was out of contract. I practically begged him to come in and strengthen our back four.'

'The amount of clauses he has in his contract is insane,' Charles remarked, 'but we're lucky to have him.'

'What about the midfield?' John asked, pointing towards the flip chart.

'Thomas Barrow is our star man. He came in on loan from Leeds in January, we signed him permanently at the end of the season. He kept the team in League Two almost single handed.' Robert cleared his throat. 'He'll need to be kept on a tight leash however.'

'I'll say,' Joseph piped up. 'His head is so big I'm surprised it fits through the changing room door.'

'Thank you, Joseph,' Robert interrupted, 'we all know what Thomas is like.'

'And who is captain?' John enquired. 'Still Michael Gregson?'

'Yes, and the lads are all happy with that so rather than damaging team morale, we'll keep him captain.' Robert said, looking to John. 'But there is no vice captain since Patrick left. So we can pick a new one today perhaps.'

'So that leaves us with the strikers.' John sat forward in his chair. 'Who have we got?'

'Well, there is young James Kent who only scored four times last year,' Charles said sceptically. 'We've just signed two American lads from the MLS. Jack Ross and Ethan Slade. Losing Patrick to Sheffield Wednesday was a big loss.'

'So, what we were thinking is asking if you'd like to be registered on the playing staff, Norm?' Robert walked towards his old friend. 'That's why I asked you about your knee earlier.'

'Creeps, you do know that I am forty two.'

'I'm not asking you to make forty appearances a season, I'm just asking if we can name you in the squad. You could be useful for five minutes here or there. What do you say?'

'I say you're crazy but okay,' John nodded, breaking out into a smile. 'Anything for Downton.'

Robert burst into the players lounge, followed by Charles, Joseph and John. The chatter instantly died down as the players noticed their management team standing at the top of the room. John looked around the room, taking in the sight of the men who he would soon be coaching. He caught sight of Anna sitting on the edge of a table at the back, texting on her mobile phone. She looked up and smiled, nodding to acknowledge him. John nodded back, reciprocating her smile in the process.

'Right then, here we go.' Robert began, now occupying all of the players attention. 'I think we can all safely admit last year wasn't good. Very few of you can come out of it with any credit.'

'Harsh, but fair,' Charles chipped in. shifting from foot to foot.

'Well, it's true.' Robert defended his remarks. 'We had a budget to finish in the top half, yet we finished above the relegation zone on goal difference. I was lucky to keep my job, half of you are lucky to still be wearing the Downton green and black. Because let me tell you, it is a privilege to play for this team, to play for those fans. And it's time some of you started to realise that.'

'Here here,' Michael Gregson agreed.

'To that end, I have brought someone back this season who is nothing short of a legend in these parts.' Robert looked to John, who was studying the players in the room intently. 'This man made just over three hundred appearances for Downton, scoring one hundred and ninety times. That's better than a goal every two games. He knew and understood what an honour it was to pull on the green and black stripes. Mr John Bates.' The room erupted into applause as John stepped forwards, waving as he did so. 'Now, John is going to take training today, it will only be a light session but I want you to begin as you mean to carry on. All your new training clothes are laid out in the changing room. We'll see you out on the training pitch in half an hour.'

* * *

John paced the floor in the middle of the training pitch as he waited for the players to arrive, Joseph busy laying out cones, Anna chatting to Robert and Charles behind him about which players had reported injuries. John knew he had a tough task ahead of him. The team needed a boost, yet kind words of encouragement were not what was needed, much the opposite in fact. The truth was a lot of the team thought they were better than they actually were, and John was determined to put that straight from the get go. Looking to his left, he saw the team leaving the changing room and walking towards the pitch in dribs and drabs. It seemed like team spirit was non existent.

'Okay lads, let's get moving shall we?' John yelled from his position in the centre of the pitch, his voice so loud those just leaving the changing room could hear him bellow.

'Way to go, coach,' Anna said as she walked past John, before taking a sitting position on the edge of the pitch alongside piles of footballs and various other pieces of equipment. Within a minute, all the players were gathered around John.

'Am I alright to have a chat with the team, Creeps?' John asked Robert. 'I have a few things I want to say.'

'Please do.' Robert insisted, standing beside John. 'Listen to John, guys.'

'So, one thing you should probably know about me from the get go is I want to win,' John began, his tone firm. 'I will do anything to achieve that. I am a moaner, you are all probably going to hate me to start with.'

'Way to endear yourself to us, coach,' Thomas quipped with a smirk.

'Lets start with you, shall we Barrow?' John said, moving slightly closer to him. 'Pink boots. What have you done in your career that warrants you wearing pink boots?'

'Hang on a minute,' Thomas began, furrowing his brow. 'This team was going down until I arrived.'

'In my opinion, only one player on the planet deserves to wear pink boots and that is Lionel Messi.' John continued, completely dismissing Thomas's excuse. 'Are you Lionel Messi?'

'That's not...'

'I said are you Lionel Messi?' John shouted, interrupting Thomas, looking him in the eye.

Thomas exhaled deeply. 'No, I am not Lionel Messi.'

'Right, so when we are finished here I want you all to throw your coloured boots away.' John instructed, Thomas retreating to the back of the crowd of players. 'Black boots is what you guys need. Black boots with white arrows pointing in the direction of the goal to be exact. But seeing as they don't make them like that, I'll allow the odd Nike swoosh or Adidas stripe. You wear boots that get the job done. Now Joseph is going to lead you in your training drills, mainly for fitness today but we'll see if there's time for a quick match at the end. Get moving.'

John folded his arms as Joseph called the players over to the cones he had set up. It seemed his words had struck a chord with the team, all of them enthusiastically following Joseph's instructions, all but Thomas. After saying goodbye to Charles, Robert moved to stand beside John, watching the players as he did so.

'Wow. What a way to introduce yourself,' Robert remarked, chancing a glance over at John.

'Over the top?' John winced, closing his eyes.

'Not at all. You have just summed up in one minute everything that was wrong. A team of Prima Donnas.' Robert looked down at the blue boots on his feet. 'Can I keep my blue boots, though?'

John laughed, smiling as he followed Robert's line of vision. 'You're the boss, you can wear whatever you like.'

* * *

Following an hour of running drills and ball control, John organised a nine a side match, himself and Robert on opposite teams. He used to join in with training matches at Hounslow all the time, but this was different. The players were better, John having to play to the best of his abilities to keep up with them.

He enjoyed it, and after a frosty start some barriers between him and the team were beginning to be broken down. This was emphasised by the fact that when John attempted a bicycle kick and scored it, his team mates literally jumped on top of John, forcing him to the floor. All were impressed, everyone but Thomas who didn't like the new assistant manager at all.

'Where did you dig him out from, Guv?' Thomas asked Robert as they broke for drinks.

'He means well,' Robert said in defence of John. 'He just wants to win.'

As the game began once more, John received the ball from a team mate before going past Joseph then beginning to run towards Thomas. Determined to win the ball, Thomas went to ground, sliding in towards John. John rode the tackle however, taking the ball past Thomas before crossing for Jimmy to score with his head.

'Should have stayed on your feet, Barrow,' John advised as he ran past Thomas who was still on the floor.

This was the final straw as far as Thomas was concerned. As the game restarted, he stuck close to John, just waiting for the new assistant manager to receive the ball. He didn't have to wait long as Michael Gregson made a cross field pass, John his intended target. His eyes firmly on the ball, John moved forwards to control the ball with his chest, but not before Thomas had stolen in with no other intention than sliding the studs on his boots down the inside of John's right thigh.

John called out as he hit the floor, clutching his leg in agony. Reaching down, he felt a warm liquid running down his fingers. He was bleeding. A few of his team mates pulled Thomas away before Robert leant down to see John was alright.

'What is his problem?' John hissed, sitting up to better inspect his injury. Anna was soon on the scene, kneeling down beside John to assess the damage. 'It's alright. Honestly.'

Anna, already wearing surgical gloves, inspected the cut, John looking down awkwardly as she placed her hands upon his upper thigh. She was shaking her head, looking over at Thomas who was being calmed down by a couple of the other players.

'It won't need stitches but I'd still like to look at it properly,' Anna said, reaching inside her bag for a bandage. 'Hold this on the wound and come with me to the treatment room.'

'It's alright,' John protested. 'Honestly.'

'I won't take no for an answer,' Anna replied before smiling. 'Norm.'

Smirking in response, John nodded before Robert helped him to his feet. 'I think I'll call it a day.'

'Good idea,' Robert agreed before turning to the team. 'Hit the showers, lads. We'll see you tomorrow morning, nine am. With black boots.'

* * *

Once in the treatment room, John lay on the bed waiting for Anna to join him. He hated these rooms. They didn't smell particularly nice, plus they reminded him of when he received his injury, a time in his life he would rather forget. He looked at the walls, posters of various Downton Athletic squads over the years decorated them, as well as the usual pictures of the skeleton and different muscles.

Suddenly the door opened, and in burst Anna looking rather flustered. 'I told that Thomas to be more careful. Players on opposing teams are going to be going in hard and that's bad enough, but tackling one of our own players like that, it's just not on.'

'I'm only the coach,' John pointed out.

'Yeah, well,' Anna met his gaze, smiling slightly before preparing herself to treat John. 'That's not the point.'

'I'm a big boy, Anna.'

'This might sting,' Anna warned before pressing a piece of cloth to John's injury. Anna observed John was a big man, a lot of the players she had to deal with were young men still growing. Thomas studs must have connected with him quite forcefully to create such an injury. However, she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The squeal that emanated from John caused Anna to jump a little before looking up at him, biting back a laugh. 'I thought you said you were a big boy.'

'I am,' John moaned, 'but you try having antiseptic cream rubbed into a five inch long cut.'

'Don't be a baby,' Anna teased, moving her head nearer the top of his leg so she could more closely inspect her work. 'It's two inches at worse.'

'Are we still talking about the cut?' John joked, placing his tongue firmly in his cheek.

'Yes,' Anna blushed, reaching for another bandage and surgical tape. She wrapped the bandage over the top of the cut before securing it with the tape without another word.

'Thank you,' John said. 'I am really very grateful.'

'It's my job, coach.' Anna nodded, stepping away from the bed.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but John really was an interesting character, a charming man. Nothing like the coaches Anna had worked for before at Downton. He had a presence, he commanded respect. It was a very attractive quality for a man to possess.

'If you come in a little earlier I can redress the wound tomorrow morning.' Anna suggested, tidying up the mess she had made in treating John's cut.

'Alright then,' John nodded, swinging his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 'I'll see you tomorrow then.'

Moving off the bed, John walked to the door, but not before looking over his shoulder to watch Anna at work. He loved her attitude, the fact she didn't let a squad of twenty or so egotistical young men overwhelm her. That was proved in the way she told Thomas where he had gone wrong. One thing was for sure, having a female physio might have kept a few of his former team mates on the straight and narrow.

* * *

Freshly showered, changed into a pair of cream chino shorts and navy blue shirt, John ran a comb through his hair before leaving his room. Robert had planned a get together to welcome him to Downton, introducing John to his family. His thigh was sore, but compared to snapping a ligament in his knee, the pain was bearable. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, John smiled as he heard a chorus of female voices coming from the kitchen.

Treading the hallway, John moved towards the kitchen. Upon reaching the doorway, he was taken aback at the vision before him. Cora was busy preparing a salad, Edith helping by chopping tomatoes. Sybil and Mary were comparing mobile phones but they weren't who had caught John's eye. Standing beside Mary was none other than Anna, looking much different to how she usually looked at work. She was wearing a knee length dusky orange dress, her blonde hair was flowing down her shoulders. She looked breathtaking.

'Ahh John, there you are,' Cora said, stepping towards him with a jar of beetroot. 'Assist some helpless ladies and open that.'

'Alright.' Suddenly feeling under pressure, especially with Anna watching him, John was relieved when he opened the jar with relative ease. He handed it back to Cora. 'There you are.'

'John, I know you have only just started today so I doubt you have had a chance to become properly acquainted with Anna...'

'We actually met yesterday,' Anna interrupted Mary, smiling at John as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 'And got to know each other a little better this afternoon. How is the thigh, John?'

'A little sore, but not too bad,' John answered, pressing a hand to the top of his leg.

'What did you too get up to?' Sybil asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Sybil dear, don't be disgusting,' Cora scolded her youngest daughter. 'One of the players studded John during training today, Anna treated him.'

'He was a very brave soldier,' Anna teased before meeting John's gaze. 'Weren't you, John?'

'So, what brings you here, Anna?' John asked, leaning against the door frame.

'She's my best friend, why wouldn't she be here?' Mary replied, walking to the side and picking up a couple of serving dishes. 'These ready to go out on the table, Mum?'

'Yes dear,' Cora said before looking over at Sybil. 'Sybil help your sister. Robert is outside, John, alongside two of your new players, Matthew and Tom.'

'Right,' John nodded, reluctantly turning his attentions from Anna to Cora. 'Is there anything I can help with?'

'No, this party is in your honour. Just take Anna with you and show her to a seat, like the chivalrous gentleman I know you are.'

'Very well,' John cleared his throat before walking towards Anna, gesturing outside the kitchen door. 'Shall we?'

John allowed Anna to walk put before him, following close behind as they moved into the garden. A long table had been set up, food lined up along the middle of it. Robert was busy at the barbecue, Tom and Matthew were chatting intently beside him.

'Alone at last,' John whispered, pulling a chair out from under the table for Anna to sit down.

'Norm,' Robert exclaimed, holding his tongs in the air to salute his friend. 'Welcome to the party.'

'Thanks Creeps,' John replied, nodding his head before Anna looked over her shoulder at him. 'What?'

'You'll have to explain those nicknames to me,' Anna requested as she sat down.

'I might do,' John replied with a smile as he sat beside her. Just as he was about to speak again, Tom and Matthew joined them at the table. 'Hello lads, hope I didn't work you too hard this morning.'

'Ahh, not at all, boss,' Tom replied jovially, helping himself to a bread roll.

'We are the consummate professionals.' Matthew said in agreement, reaching for a bread roll himself before he felt a hand tapping his arm. 'Ow.'

'Those are to go with dinner,' Mary snapped, placing a selection of dressings on a space she found on the table.

'Consider me told,' Matthew said under his breath before looking at John. 'You'll be pleased to know myself and Tom have just been into town to purchase some black boots.'

'Glad to hear it,' John replied, Anna beginning to chuckle beside him. 'What?'

'Well, it was funny to hear your rant earlier,' Anna said, Tom and Matthew beginning to laugh as well. 'It was good to see Thomas brought down a peg or too.'

'Well, pink is just silly,' John shrugged, checking to see Mary wasn't coming before taking a piece of bread. 'Especially for a player in League Two. But maybe I am just a fun sponge.'

'On the contrary, I have found you very entertaining from the moment you arrived,' Anna admitted. John turned to face her, smirking at the expression he found on Anna's face.

'Meat is done,' Robert announced, appraoching the table carrying a tray filled with sausages, burgers and chicken. 'Make the most of it Tom and Matt, it's purely grilled food from here on in for you after this afternoon. Got to have you fit for the new season.'

As they ate, John informed Robert he had been on the phone to his contact at Manchester United and not only was he sure Alfred Nugent would be interested in joining Downton on a season long loan, he could also get hold of the services of Kemal Pemuk, a young winger deemed a hot prospect by those in the know at Old Trafford. Tom and Matthew were both very impressed with the new assistant manager, a season which they weren't relishing was suddenly looking up.

Conversation soon turned to the old days when Robert and John were playing alongside eachother at Downton Athletic in the eighties. Robert observed when he first met John he thought he was too serious, taking it upon himself to loosen the striker up a bit. Little did Robert know John would turn out to be the biggest prankster in the squad. On a night out whilst celebrating a promotion, everyone drank way much more than they should, resulting in Robert ending up with both of his eyebrows shaved off.

'He fell asleep in the nightclub, such was how much we had drank,' John explained, chuckling to himself as he did so.

'I remember it well, Mary was a baby and I was pregnant with Edith,' Cora rested her chin on her hands. 'What possessed you to do such a thing, John?'

'Alcohol,' John shrugged.

'I got my own back though.' Robert winked in John's direction. 'Didn't I, Norm?'

'Yes, but I'm sure everyone's had enough of our stories by now.' John replied, standing up. 'Anyone else want another drink?'

When no one responded, already listening to Robert as he told the story of how he got his own back, John moved away from the table into the house. Watching from the kitchen window, John smiled as he saw everyone laughing as Robert weaved his tale. Taking out a couple of cans of lager and a bottle of wine to be on the safe side, John made his way back into the garden.

'So there was John, fast asleep at the back of the coach. Gibbo, the goalie at the time was tickling his face with a feather whilst Jonesy sprayed his face with shaving foam. John kept reaching for the feather, foam went everywhere. I nearly killed myself laughing.'

'And all this happened on the team coach?' Anna asked Robert, struggling to get her words out for laughing.

'On the way back from an away game at Wrexham.'

'Yes, yes. It's all very funny.' John interrupted, sitting back at the table and setting the drinks down. 'Then the idiots let me get off the team coach with shaving foam all over my face.'

'Couldn't you feel it?' Anna enquired as she gently nudged John in the ribs with her elbow.

'I didn't know where I was, we got rather merry on the way home as we'd just won a cup tie, I drank too much as was normal in those days. The lads woke me up as we arrived back at the stadium.'

'But that's not the best bit,' Robert continued. ' Because it was a big win, the local news were there. They wanted to talk to John because he scored the winning goal.'

'No way,' Anna exclaimed, giggling even more. 'What happened?'

'Well, somewhere on You Tube is an interview on Calendar news of John chatting to the interviewer covered in shaving foam.'

'Yes, thank you Robert.'

'Well, I had to get you back for the eyebrows, didn't I?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' John said with a smirk as the memory of that night ran through his mind. 'I missed the banter when I moved to United.'

'And we missed your goals,' Robert said. 'And I missed my best mate.'

'Well, you're re-united now, aren't you?' Cora pointed out with a smile. 'The dream team back together.'

After hearing the story, Matthew insisted he try and find the clip on You Tube. Going inside and finding Robert's laptop, he called to those gathered to come inside, he had found the clip and would hook the laptop to the television in the living room.

'Extra press ups for you tomorrow, Matthew,' John warned as he stood at the back of the room.

'I love press ups,' Matthew replied mockingly as he connected a lead from his laptop into the back of the TV. 'This will be so worth it.'

'You are quite the orator,' Anna remarked, standing beside John at the back of the room as Matthew got the clip ready. 'I loved hearing your stories.'

'Thank you, although I think I am going to hate this bit.' John winced as a still of him in his twenties adorned the screen. 'Oh God.'

'Ding dong,' Anna mocked before adding. 'You look like Captain Birdseye. How could you not notice the foam?'

'I'd drunk my bodyweight in tequila, I wouldn't have recognised my own mother.'

'Everyone ready?' Matthew announced, pressing play on the video.

'Please no,' John groaned once more, covering his mouth with his hand as the sound of the interview began to fill the room.

'Erm, so John, you scored the winning goal,' the rather confused interviewer began. 'How does that feel?'

'Wemb-er- leeeeee,' was John's drunken reply. 'Wemb-er-leeeee. Were the famous Downton Athletic and we're going to Wemb-er-leeeee.'

'Dear God,' John rested his head in his hands as laughter erupted around the room. 'Make it stop.'

'That is hilarious,' Tom exclaimed looking back to John. 'And now me and Matt have something on you, Boss.'

'Alright, alright.' John said, holding his hands up. 'You got me. Can we turn it off now?'

'We've tortured him enough,' Robert conceded, switching off the television. 'Besides it's probably best to call it a night. We need to be up at the crack of dawn for training. Got to wear those new boots in.'

* * *

Walking into the players lounge, Anna noticed John at the canteen window, limping after a morning of training with the players. After sending them on a run through the Downton village, John had insisted they come back to the training complex to work on various aspects of their game, such as tackling and shooting. John was impressed all the players had taken his advice of buying new boots, all of them wearing new shiny black ones. He had insisted on demonstrating how he wanted the shooting drill for the strikers to take place, resulting in opening up the wound Anna had tried to heal the day before.

'The thigh still giving you trouble?' Anna asked as she approached him, taking a plate from the pile situated at the end of the canteen window.

'It's alright,' John winced, slowly bending his right knee. 'It will heal.'

'It will,' Anna agreed moving closer to him. 'But not if you practice full volleys the day after sustaining an injury such as yours. You'll open up the wound even more if you're not careful. Once you've finished your lunch come and see me in the treatment room.'

'Honestly, it's alright.' John insisted, moving to the cutlery table that was laid out to his right. 'You've got enough to do without worrying about a little cut on my leg.'

'John, I mean it. It could get infected. Please. It will make me feel better to have a look at it again. Else I'll worry. '

Letting out a sigh, John relented. 'Well, we can't have that. To put your mind at ease.'

'Great, then you can buy me a drink afterwards.'

* * *

Agreeing to taking Anna for a drink to show his gratitude, John didn't count on Mary, her sisters and Cora being in the pub as well. He ended up buying a round for everyone, so much for a quiet drink. Excusing himself to use the gents, Mary took the opportunity to get Anna on her own by asking her to help buy some more drinks for everyone.

'So, what's going on?' Mary asked, leaning on the bar before looking back at Anna with a smirk on her face.

'What do you mean what's going on?' Anna asked, furrowing her brow. 'We are buying some drinks.'

'Come off it, Anna.' Mary dismissed her friends remark. 'You and John. You seem to be getting on very well.'

'Erm, he's new and I'm just being friendly.'

'I can read you like a book, Anna. Tell me the truth.'

Anna stuttered, unsure of what to say next as she met her friends eye. She couldn't lie to her, Mary was right when she said she could read her like a book. Anna and Mary had known each other for a long time, she was certainly the best friend Anna had ever had, meeting each other at college.

'He's nice,' Anna remarked, looking over at John as he exited the bathroom, immediately being stopped by a fan for a photograph. 'He has something about him.'

'Do you fancy him?' Mary continued with her line of questioning.

'As I said Mary, he's nice. That's all you are getting out of me.' Anna then went on to garner the barman's attention.

'Right,' Mary replied, 'well that's a start.'

'He has lovely thighs, that I will say.' Anna added. 'Same again please, barman.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- A bumper chapter here as we reach the first game of the season. I hope the football parts are easy to understand. Anything that you would like explained, please PM us. Apart from the football, there is a nice exchange between Anna and Bates in here for the shippiest of Banna shippers to enjoy. **

**Your reviews have been nothing short of wonderful, it is so nice to know you are all enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer:** Same as Chapters 1 and 2. Lazy but hey ho.

* * *

Pre season for the players at Downton Athletic had gone smoothly enough. The squad had received some useful additions in the time since John had taken up his post. Alfred and Kemal joined from Manchester United on season long loans, boosting squad morale no end. Thanks to Charles's generous transfer budget, Robert had managed to secure the services of Tom's brother, Kieran from Cork City in Downton Athletic's record transfer. A tough tackling centre back, Robert was sure a partnership between him and Matthew at the heart of the defence was what was needed to solve his teams problem of leaking goals. The signing of Terrence Sampson from Ipswich to play alongside Thomas in the central midfield was also inspired, meaning Robert had a squad more than capable of finishing in the top half of the table.

As a result of discussions by Robert with his management staff and Charles, that was what the agreed expectations for the season were. To finish in the top half of League Two. Anything else would be a bonus. The atmosphere around Highclere Stadium was already electric with the return of John to the fore, the new signings only added to the excitement. The general consensus from the fans was anything better than last year would be deemed a successful season. Robert was confident he could offer the long suffering Athletic fans better than finishing above the relegation zone on goal difference.

After his initial frosty start, the team had grown to respect John and his methods. They realised the coaches before him had been soft touches, not really caring about the team but rather using their positions as a springboard to move on to bigger and better things. John actually cared about Downton Athletic, and about them as a squad of players. The only player who doubted John was Thomas, and this was mainly due to his berating of him at the first training session. It may have been a slight overreaction, but Thomas had felt humiliated in front of a group of players who had regarded him as their leader, their best player. However, John was instilling the confidence in every player that they were the best at the club. Even Jimmy Kent had the confidence to set himself the target of twenty goals for the next season, such was John's inspiring nature. After the new signings, one of whom was the clubs record transfer, Thomas didn't like not being the big fish anymore.

It wasn't just the players who were glad of John's arrival. Robert was enjoying having his former team mate beside him once more. Since taking up the role of manager a few seasons previously, Robert had always felt there was something missing. Now he knew it was because John hadn't been by his side at the touchline, giving him advice, offering his support like he did when they played for Downton. It wasn't just football though, Robert had missed John as a friend. Along with Joseph on the coaching team, it was as if they were three twenty-something's having a laugh again, feeling the luckiest men in the world being able to play football as an occupation. The banter between them, the bond, was still as easy and natural as it had been in their playing days.

Anna was glad to finally have a coach on staff in John who took a genuine interest in what she had to say, and didn't disregard her because she was a woman. Robert had always been respectful, he had hand picked Anna to be the clubs physio once she had got the required certificates and verification. Having formed a friendship with Mary in their late teens, she had always been around and Robert had been impressed with her attitude and ambition. The coaches who he had working with him had been nice to her in the presence of Robert, but often when his back was turned they were sexist and dismissive of Anna. Anna could give as good as she got, but she saw it as a shame that these prejudices still existed. John was completely the opposite.

It wasn't just a working relationship however, they had struck up a friendship that had been instinctual. Anna had never met a man who made her laugh as much as John could. When they shared a conversation, it was if they had known each other for years rather than the few weeks that made up one pre season. Nothing was forced, the atmosphere that was generated when they spent time with each other was effortless. They had never spoken of it, but occasionally Anna would catch John looking at her in a way that caused her breath to catch in her throat, or he would say something that would send her heart soaring. But they had a job to do, John was focussed on his task, and as far as Anna could see nothing should get in the way of that.

As the season neared, attentions turned to the first game of the season, away to Dagenham and Redbridge. The team and staff would be travelling down to Essex the day before, thus nullifying any effects the drive down would have on each players fatigue. John and Robert both hated the long journeys on away days before a match, so in a world where the game was much faster paced than when they played, no expense was spared in ensuring the team were as well prepared as they could be.

John had taken the liberty of pairing off the players, choosing who he thought should be their roommates. He insisted that this be changed on every away trip that required a stop over, to assist in creating the team spirit that had been so beneficial to himself, Robert and Joseph in their playing days. Most had been happy with their room mate choices, the players seeing it as a perfect opportunity to get to know a lad they may not have spoken to much before. All except Thomas.

'You're rooming me with Mason?' Thomas hissed, wandering from his position at the back of the coach to the front where the management were situated as they travelled down the A1. 'The bloke is a dweeb.'

'That dweeb, as you refer to him, is your team mate and a bloody talented defensive midfielder.' John replied, not even looking at Thomas as he focussed on the road ahead.

'Why was he in the reserves for most of last season then?' Thomas argued, moving to stand in front of John.

'He's a young lad who deserves a chance,' John shrugged, lifting his eyes to look at Thomas. 'With you being a senior member of the playing staff, I thought you would want to encourage the young guys coming through. In fact, I'd expect it.'

Meeting his new assistant managers gaze, Thomas exhaled deeply before storming back to his seat at the back of the coach. John allowed a satisfied smirk to pass over his lips as he felt Robert's body vibrating beside him, a result of his laughter.

'You really don't like him, do you?' Robert whispered, looking over his shoulder at an angry Thomas sitting with his arms folded.

'I wouldn't say that,' John replied with a shake of the head. 'He's a good footballer and will be a star for us this season. I just think his attitude stinks.'

'As does that aftershave he wears,' Anna added, standing up and leaning over the back of the seat Robert and John were sharing. 'Before we hit the M11, it must be time to start the initiations, Guv?'

'Initiations?' John whined, shifting uncomfortably before looking over his right shoulder at Anna, poking her head between the two of them.

'Oh yes.' Robert agreed, moving to stand up. 'All the new boys, including management, have to sing a song. We have a microphone and twenty five or so men...'

'And women,' Anna interrupted.

'You didn't let me finish,' Robert replied with a smile. 'And women, who are in need of some entertainment on this long journey.'

Now standing at the front of the coach, Robert asked the driver if he could use the microphone before moving to the centre of the gangway. Tapping the microphone to check it was working, Robert began to speak.

'Okay lads, let the entertainment begin. As you know, all new players and staff who join Downton have to sing a song to endear themselves to everyone before they can be considered part of the Downton Athletic squad.' Robert explained, a few of players groaning once realising they would be required to sing. 'With a tough pre season we haven't found time to do that. That is, until now. It is a tradition that started with club captain Michael Gregson, and he has upheld it to this day.'

'Yeah, thanks Mike,' Tom Branson joked, throwing a scrunched up ball of paper in the captains direction.

'The two Thomas's, Barrow and Branson, were the last to carry out this initiation when they arrived in January.' Robert continued. 'I'm sure we all remember fondly their duet of _Dancing In The Street_.'

'We remember it alright,' Jimmy Kent remarked, 'but I'm not sure its remembered fondly.'

'Those required to sing are,' Robert reached into his pocket for a piece of paper, 'Matthew Crawley, Jack Ross, Ethan Slade, Kemal Pemuk, Alfred Nugent, Kieran Branson and the new assistant manager John Bates. Terrence Sampson is exempt because of his sore throat. We'd rather him fit for tomorrow.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Michael said sceptically. 'I reckon he's having us on.'

'I'll give you ten minutes to prepare.' Robert added. Chatter began to fill the coach once more as Robert moved back to his seat. John had the look of a condemned man as Robert sat beside him. 'Come on, Norm,' Robert patted John's knee. 'You used to be the first one up on the karaoke on nights out.'

'Yes, but I had also, more often than not, consumed the entire squads allowance of alcohol in one sitting.' John replied before taking a deep breath. 'What should I sing?'

'How about some Justin Timberlake?' Anna suggested, reappearing over the top of the seat between John and Robert. 'Who doesn't love some JT?'

'Me,' John replied without missing a beat. 'Next suggestion?'

A few minutes of John panicking passed before Robert stood to declare the initiation ceremony open. He assured John that he would be required to sing last, the assistant manager singing being considered the headline attraction. Taking comfort in numbers, Ethan and Jack, as well as Alfred and Kemal had decided to sing duets. The American duo's version of _Gangsta's Paradise _was well received, what they lacked in singing quality they made up for in effort and cheesy dance moves. The Manchester United pair chose a slightly edgier song, choosing to sing _Sex On Fire_. Although they tried hard, one team mate was heard to comment he wished the bus was on fire. Kieran, being Irish, played it safe and belted out _Beautiful Day _by U2. Matthew went the suave root, choosing to sing _Mack The Knife_. He surprised everyone, most of all his father in law with his velvety tones, definitely the star turn with only John left to sing.

Stepping up to the microphone, John likened what he was experiencing in that moment to taking a penalty in the cup final at Wembley. He knew what he was going to sing, all eyes on him as he cleared his throat.

'Come on, Boss,' one of the players said in support. After a moment, John began.

'It's not unusual to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual to have fun with anyone...'

His choice of song was met with cheers by the majority of the team, some standing up and clapping, even imitating the trumpets as he went along. Encouraged by the teams reaction, John's nerves soon evaporated and before too long he was in the full swing of things. That's not to say he wasn't glad when it was over, offering his audience a bow before thrusting the microphone back into Robert's grasp. Trudging back to his seat, John sat down and breathed a huge sigh of relief. As he got comfortable, Anna poked her head once more over the top of the seat.

'Tom Jones tribute act, who knew?' Anna quipped, her features illuminated by a smile.

John allowed himself to chuckle at her remark. 'Yeah, just don't go throwing your underwear at me.'

'You never know boss,' Anna replied before her tone turned decidedly more flirtatious. 'Let's see where the evening takes us.'

* * *

As had been part and parcel of John's life in recent years, insomnia had struck. The time ticking up to half past ten, the players had long since retired to bed whilst John had remained in the hotel bar. Sitting on his own, still in his Downton shorts and polo shirt, reading a newspaper, he was surprised to look up and see Anna in her full club tracksuit, coming back into the hotel. She was clutching a white paper bag, striding towards the lifts.

'Who have you just collected a bribe from?' John called out, Anna looking back over her shoulder towards the bar to look at him.

'Sorry?' Anna answered with furrow of her brow.

Rising to his feet, John walked towards Anna before explaining himself. 'Bulging paper bag, late night return to a hotel...'

'Oh, there's not money in here,' Anna replied, as if she thought John was actually being serious. 'I just went out to get some cold and flu stuff for Terrence Sampson, there is a twenty four hour supermarket over the road.'

'He's really ill?' John asked, standing and walking towards Anna.

'Well, he's a bloody good actor if he isn't.' Anna laughed awkwardly. 'Why are you still up?'

'Got any medication for an insomniac?'

'Not on me. You down here by yourself?'

'Yeah,' John murmured, looking behind him into the deserted bar. 'Just me and the barman.'

'Well, I'm not really tired so how about I run this up to Terrence and join you?' Anna suggested. 'Just for a quick one.'

'Are we talking about a drink?' John raised his eyebrows.

'Yes,' Anna fidgeted impatiently on the spot before smiling. 'Mine's an orange and lemonade please.'

'Guess I'm getting them in, then.'

* * *

Returning within ten minutes or so, Anna joined John at his table. They shared a smile before Anna took a sip of her drink.

'Do you just wear shorts everywhere?' She asked, breaking the silence.

'Hey, legs like these shouldn't be hidden,' John said, pretending to be insulted before stretching his legs out in front of him.

'No, no,' Anna nodded before bringing her glass to her lips. 'They are a fine set of legs. I just meant I don't think I have ever seen you in trousers.'

'Never fear, I own trousers,' John replied, putting his feet back on the floor. 'I guess you could say I wear shorts in an act of rebellion.'

'How so?'

'Well, the scar disgusted my ex wife,' John explained, tapping his right knee. 'She'd never even leave the house with me if I was wearing shorts.'

An expression of confusion spread over Anna' face, slightly puzzled at John's remark. 'That's not very supportive.'

'I know, she wasn't after I had to leave United, ' John revealed before locking his gaze with Anna. 'Which is why she is now my ex wife.'

Keeping focussed on John. Anna replied truthfully. 'Well, more fool her.'

He couldn't explain it, but in that moment John felt like he could tell Anna anything. He wanted to tell her everything about him. Ever since they had met she had always been on hand with advice or an encouraging word that made him realise after his sham of a marriage, and the person his ex wife turned out to be, that he could still open his heart to another human being without fear of being ridiculed. He exhaled deeply before replying, sitting forward slightly.

'It was a wrench to move to Manchester United, my heart belongs to Downton Athletic and always shall do. However, my Dad was a United fan. To have the opportunity to fulfil my Dad's dream meant the world to me. Vera was keen too, but for purely selfish reasons. She loved the life of being married to a professional footballer in the lower leagues, being married to someone playing for one of the biggest clubs in Europe would be the ultimate to her. Evidently, she loved the life more than me.' John cocked his head to the side, his voice breaking a little. Anna could tell it was still hard to talk about, the pain was still raw. 'My knee got shattered at United, little did I know it would shatter my marriage as well. The things she said to me, the words she used, it broke me. Completely and utterly. The day I signed for Leyton Orient was the worst of my life. Relieved another club would take a chance on me, I went home to tell Vera full of confidence. She told me, she said...'

Not able to continue, John raised a trembling hand to his face before feeling the sensation of Anna's hand upon his arm. 'You don't have to tell me. I get the idea.'

'Yeah, well,' John sat back in his chair, clearing his throat. 'Little did I know that was only the beginning. I hit the bottle to cope with the abuse, then subsequently to ease the pen of my father passing away., My mother came in to save the day. She came over from Ireland to live with us. She made me see that my father wouldn't want me to turn my back on football. Mam helped me get sober and convinced me to take my coaching badges, to honour my Dad's memory. Vera and I divorced, I got the job with Hounslow and here I am.'

'Well, I'm sure your Dad would be proud to see you back at Downton. I think I can speak for everyone when I say how happy we are to have you,' Anna announced with a positive rhythm to her tone. 'Me in particular. It's nice to work for a coach who doesn't see me as the little lady.'

'I wouldn't dare,' John admitted through a laugh. 'I've seen the way you deal with those players. You are a force to be reckoned with.'

'Yeah, right,' Anna said none too convincingly, averting her eyes from John before the pull of his eyes on her made her look to him once more. 'I'm sorry you're marriage turned out that way.'

John shook his head. 'Don't be, I'm not. And what about you?'

'What about me?'

'Come on, a pretty girl like you. You must be fighting them off with a stick.'

'You'd be surprised,' Anna sighed, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

'Really?' John was surprised, yet Anna's coyness intrigued him. He leant forward once more. 'There aren't any men on the horizon? A Mr Physio so to speak?'

'No,' Anna answered, blushing at John's line of questioning, his intense glare on her. It surprised her how he could make her feel just with a look, as if she could hardly breathe. 'There is no Mr Physio. Even though I've had boyfriends, but my love life has been disastrous. The truth is I have never been in love.'

Slightly bemused at her response, finding it hard to understand how any man could have let Anna out of their grasp, John offered her some words of encouragement. 'Well, I'm sure it will happen for you, one day.'

'Yeah,' Anna nodded, making sure she had John's undivided attention before continuing. 'One day.'

* * *

The morning of the first game of the season had arrived. John had missed this. The buzz of a match day had never been quite the same when he moved to Manchester United, and subsequently Hounslow Rovers. Downton Athletic was his club, where he belonged and every goal they scored he would be celebrating as a fan, not just as the assistant manager. Meeting the squad in the hotel lounge, it was time for Robert and John to announce their first team.

'Alright, quiet down,' Robert bellowed, standing beside his trusty flip chart. 'Myself, Norm and Pele have decided the starting eleven. It's not a decision we have taken lightly, but we feel we have selected the right players to get the job done.'

'I'd like to add,' John interrupted, placing a hand on Robert's shoulder to ask for permission to speak. Robert nodded. 'I know my methods may have been a shock to the system of some of you, but I have been so impressed with the application of every squad member since I arrived. You all deserve a place in the team, if we could have a starting twenty we would. If you aren't in the team, it doesn't mean you aren't a part of things. Every single player and member of staff matters. Right from the kit man,' John gestured towards a smiling Joseph who has retained his kit providing duties, before looking to Anna sitting at the back of the room and smiling. 'To the physio. Remember that.'

'Quite,' Robert agreed, nodding his head profusely. 'So, here's the team for today. Alfred in goal, Tom Branson right back, Matthew and Kieran at the centre of defence, Henry Lang at left back. I need you to support Alfred, seeing as it's his first start in men's football.'

'No worries, boss,' Kieran replied, banging the back of Alfred beside him.

'Great, that's what we like to hear.' Robert said in response, before turning back to his flip chart. 'We move on to the midfield. Michael is captain and plays in central midfield alongside Thomas Barrow. On the left wing, we've chosen Kemal, on the right Terry Sampson. Who, by the way, has miraculously recovered his voice.'

'What can I say?' Terrence shrugged, smirking. 'Honey and Lemon worked a treat.'

'Hmmm,' Robert raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'Okay. Some of you may be surprised to see we are going with two up top, but lets be positive. Up front shall be Jack Ross and Jimmy.'

'Bring it on,' Jack said determinedly, gripping his right fist in his left hand.

'Okay, and the subs,' Robert continued. 'Goalie, Tony Strallan. Defenders Evelyn and Blakey. William, you are on the bench today, as is Tony Gillingham and Charles Bryant. Ethan, you make up the bench.'

'I'm on the bench?' William replied, rather bemused at the decision. 'Really?'

'Yes,' John reiterated Robert's words. 'You are a sub. And more likely than not, you will make your Downton senior debut at some point this afternoon. Lets get to the bus.'

* * *

John walked back into the changing room, switching off his mobile phone in the process. A phone call from his mother to wish him good luck was welcome, however not fifteen minutes before kick off. Wandering behind Robert as he delivered some last few spurring words to his players, John placed his mobile phone on the table. Looking to his right, he saw Anna preparing her medical bag ready for the match.

'Got the Beechams in there, ready for Sampson?' He whispered, pretending to lean down to tie his shoelace. Anna giggled at his comment.

'And I'm sure John now has something he wants to say.' Robert suddenly announced, looking behind him, then down once he realised John wasn't standing up.

'Oh right, okay,' John replied, rising once more.

No sound could be heard as John moved so he was standing in the middle of all the players, all of them jerking limbs, breathing deeply. He stopped towards the back of the room, arms folded thinking about what to say before beginning.

'Lads, I want you to look at that crest on the left hand side of your shirt. The Downton crest. Think about what that crest represents. Pride. Honour. Passion. Eight hundred fans have travelled down here to support us, and I know they are going to show us passion like they always have done.' John was interrupted by the referee's bell, letting the team know it was time for them to gather in the players tunnel. John wanted to finish what he had to say, the tone in his voice growing in intensity. 'Now look at the guys sitting around you. Your team-mates. Your comrades even. You shouldn't be thinking about letting yourself down. That's not what is important. What is, is letting down the bloke to your left, the one to your right. The man opposite you. Alfred.'

'Yes boss.'

'Do you want to let your team mates down?'

'No Boss,' Alfred replied, shaking his head.

'Kieran, do you want to let your team mates down?'

'I haven't let a team mate down in the past and I don't intend to start now, boss.'

'Great stuff,' John said enthusiastically, moving into the middle of the room before pointing at Thomas. 'What about you.'

'I want to win, boss.' Thomas shrugged. 'You shouldn't play this game if you don't.'

'Exactly,' John clasped his hands together. 'Now all of you, get out there and show everyone what Downton Athletic Football Club is all about. Support your team mates, and don't leave that pitch with any regrets. Lets go.'

'Come on, Lads,' Robert yelled, banging his fist on the table beside him.

All the players got to their feet, patting each other on the back, shaking Robert's hand as he stood by the door seeing everyone one of his team out of the changing room. John ran a hand through his hair, a strand of it dangling over his eye, a result of delivering his passionate words to the team.

'William Wallace eat your heart out,' Anna said, raising one eyebrow before smirking. 'I was waiting for you to dish out the war paint.'

'The season is young, Miss Smith. Wait and see what happens if we get to a cup final.'

* * *

A goalless, yet hard fought first half showed encouraging signs from the team to Robert and John. They couldn't fault the players effort, their drive nor question their determination not to let their team mates down. This was displayed in the way in which Matthew was sporting a bandage around his head, a cut above his eye meaning Anna needed to give him stitches at half time. Michael Gregson was fantastic in the middle of the park, there can't have been a blade of grass he hadn't touched. The captain was leading by example with some fine passing, giving advice to young Kemal to the left of him, who himself hadn't stopped running up and down the left wing. Kieran was having a fine debut, playing solidly next to his brother at right back. Tom was getting forward to support the teams attacks as much as he could, but also making sure he didn't let his defensive duties slide. Jimmy and Jack hadn't stopped making runs for their team mates, both almost getting themselves on the score sheet.

The fans had been magnificent, and the reception John had received on his homecoming had been more than he could have hoped for. It brought a tear to his eye as they chanted his and Robert's name for twenty minutes in the first half. The supporters were clearly happy they now had two Downton legends in place as their management team, two people who fully understood what it meant to be associated with Downton Athletic.

Into the second half, tired legs were beginning to take their toll as the clock slowly ticked past the eightieth minute. Charles Blake had already replaced Jack Ross, trying to sure up the teams defence, as had Charles Bryant replaced Terrence Sampson. The home team were threatening more and more, Robert and John realising a point away from home on the first day of the season wasn't a terrible result. John had kicked every ball, taken every shot, made every tackle along with his team. But there was one player who just wasn't displaying the team ethic he had tried so hard to emphasise in his team talk. Thomas. Not only was he shooting whenever he received the ball in the oppositions half, he was also hitting passes without giving a team mate a chance to get on the end of them. He was trying to be showy, when the situation needed something else.

'Here, Creeps,' John called Robert on the bench, from his position in the technical area. Robert stood up and moved to stand beside John. 'Thomas hasn't found a team mate with his last three or four passes. Maybe we should bring him off.'

'Off?' Robert said sceptically, scratching his head. 'We can't do that.'

'Why? Because he kept the team up last year?' John argued before groaning as Thomas had another wayward attempt at goal. 'Jimmy had made a fantastic run there, he could have slipped him in. His first priority obviously isn't the team.'

'Alright, put William on,' Robert instructed, looking down the touchline to see the young midfielder warming up. Robert whistled to get his attention. 'Will.'

William stood up straight from a stretch and jogged tentatively down the touchline. 'Boss?'

'Okay Will,' Robert began, placing a hand on William's shoulder. 'You're going on for Thomas.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you.' John answered, looking to Robert with a smirk. 'Now get your tracksuit bottoms off, we want to make the sub ASAP.' William walked to the dugout, already beginning to take off his trousers as John whispered to Robert. 'Are you sure he's ready?'

'He's a fit lad, he's can spot a pass.' Robert explained, justifying his decision to give William his debut. 'These Dagenham players are tiring, I'm not sure they'll enjoy playing against him for the last ten minutes. '

'Good point, Creeps.' John remarked before Robert took his place on the bench once more. Getting the attention of the fourth official, John told him the details of the substitution before going to stand next William who was jumping up and down on the touchline. John placed an arm around his shoulders. 'Now, the number eight for them is running the show at the moment. I want you and your fresh legs to close him down whenever he gets the ball, stick tight to him. Stop him and you stop their attacking threat.'

'Alright Boss,' William nodded.

'Now, Jimmy is making brilliant runs up top. You've shown us all in training what a fantastic eye you have for a pass, if you spot him, try and play him in. One on one with the keeper, Jimmy will score. If not, just keep it simple.'

'I'll try.'

'That's my man.'

John gave William one final pat on the back before stepping away from the touchline. A break in play meant the substitution could be made. As the fourth official lifted the numbers board, a loud cheer could be heard from the Downton fans. One of their own, a youth product, was finally being given a chance. Thomas was incredulous.

'Erm, that says number four on that board,' Thomas pointed out as he ran to the edge of the pitch, stopping just short of the touchline.

'Yes, William is replacing you,' John replied.

'Me, what have I done to deserve being subbed?'

'Don't make a thing of it, Thomas.' Robert called from the bench. 'Just get off the pitch and give William his chance.'

Thomas sighed deeply before trudging off the pitch, a half hearted high five was all he offered William. Taking off his shirt, he walked passed John but not before nudging him as he did so before sitting in the seat vacated by William on the bench.

The next ten minutes seemed like ten hours, Dagenham piling on the pressure despite the best efforts of the Downton team. William had stuck with his man, taking John's advice and making a couple of vital interceptions along the way. As the fourth official held up the board to indicate there would be four minutes of injury time, a Dagenham midfielder made a late tackle, completely taking out Kemal. After checking him over, Anna shook her head in the direction of the bench, he wasn't able to continue. As the limit of three substitutions had been made, Downton would be required to see out the game with ten men.

Despite the requests of Robert to play the free kick down towards the corner as an attempt in running down the clock, John believed they should have a go at trying to make something of the free kick. It was positioned a couple of yards outside of the penalty area, towards the corner.

'I've never been one for time wasting, Creeps,' John said, trying to persuade Robert to allow the ball to be played into the box. 'You know that.'

'Very well,' Robert sighed, 'but on your head be it.'

'William, you take it.' John shouted from the touchline, Michael Gregson turning around from his position beside the ball. The captain called to William, who had been hovering around the outside of the area.

'Aim for the far post, lad,' Michael advised with a whisper. 'Jimmy will out jump the full back no problem.'

William nodded to say he understood before re positioning the ball how he wanted it. Taking a few steps back, he composed himself before taking a look into the box. He couldn't hear anything for the blood thundering in his ears. His target set, he took a deep breath before he ran towards the ball, playing it into the box with all the power he could muster. It was as if time had stopped as the ball swung delightfully towards the back post of the goal. The Dagenham defenders were scrambling to reach the ball, each one failing until it landed on the chest of Jimmy on the left hand side of the box. With perfect control he allowed the ball to drop from his chest before volleying it straight into the far hand corner. One nil.

Jimmy didn't know how to react, running away with his arms aloft, straight towards the Downton fans. Before too long he was on the floor beneath a heap of his team mates. Robert was holding John in a massive headlock on the touchline, both celebrating the goal as if they were in the stands with the supporters. William and Michael Gregson ran towards them to join in the celebrations with the management team, too tired to run over to the other side of the pitch to celebrate with the goal scorer.

'You beauty,' John exclaimed, wrapping his arms around William. 'What a ball.'

The referee was soon blowing his whistle for the players to return to their own half to restart the match. Robert was trying to compose himself as John looked over his shoulder to see a beaming Anna. He was sure in that moment he had never seen a more breathtaking sight than that of Anna's face right then. Her smile was simply beautiful, perfect even. A vision.

The referee's whistle re -starting the game took his attention back to the pitch. The Dagenham players had had the wind knocked out of their sails by conceding, any momentum they possessed well and truly evaporated with Jimmy's fine goal. There was even time for one more Downton attack, Michael nearly making it two before the referee ended the match. Cheers erupted on the touchline and amongst the Downton Athletic fans as their three points were confirmed.

John and Robert shared an embrace on the touchline before it was just Anna and John, the rest of the substitutes and management staff celebrating with the players on the pitch, hailing their fantastic support. Walking towards her, he held up a hand for her to clap hers against, but he was taken aback she flung her arms around him.

'Well done, Norm.' She whispered in his ear. 'Inspired tactics.'

* * *

After the interviews with various news outlets, the merry band of players and staff were on their way home to Downton with three points. Jimmy and William were the toast of the bus, cheered by everyone, all except Thomas. Walking down the bus to speak to John, he sat beside him in silence. Robert was in the middle of all the celebrations towards the back, John choosing to reflect on what had been a truly remarkable day on his own in the quietness at the front of the bus.

'I'm not happy at being subbed, boss.'

'The team won,' John offered in response. 'Surely that's the main thing.'

'I was subbed for a pipsqueak who couldn't even get in the reserves last year.'

'That pipsqueak set up the winning goal,' John pointed out before turning his head to look at Thomas. 'The mark of a great footballer is one who celebrates the successes of his team mates, as well as his own. You'd do well to remember that.'

With his nose firmly put out of joint, Thomas trudged a few seats down from John, audibly huffing as he did so. John didn't care. They made the substitution for the good of the team, and it had been the right decision. The sooner Thomas realised no man was bigger than the club, the better.

* * *

'Sssssh,' John hissed through a laugh, Anna beside him giggling like a school girl. 'He'll wake up.'

John and Anna seemed to be the only people awake, apart from the driver, as they travelled back into Yorkshire. A lot of alcohol had been consumed, by Robert mainly. Being a prankster at heart, John couldn't resist playing a trick on his merry friend. With most of the team snoring gently behind them, they had used John's can of shaving foam to decorate Robert's face as he slept. Knowing such an opportunity might arise, John had taken the liberty of packing a feather in his overnight bag.

'Where do you get feathers, anyway?' Anna questioned him.

'From birds, silly.' John answred.

Deciding to just accept the fact John had them in his bag, Anna joined in the prank. As the coach crossed into Downton, Anna had been tickling Robert so profusely the shaving foam was everywhere. A few of the players had awoken now, John convincing them to play along. As the coach came to a stop outside Highclere Stadium, John quickly hid the evidence whilst every body else tried to compose themselves. As John had hoped, a crew from the local television news were waiting for the victorious players. Allowing the players to leave the coach first, John looked outside to see Jimmy and William chatting to the reporter.

'I really think we should tell him,' Joseph said as he and Anna left the bus.

'What? And spoil the fun?' Anna replied before shaking her head. 'No way.'

'Robert, wakey wakey,' John nudged his friends shoulder. 'We're home.'

'The Calendar News guys want to chat to the two of you,' Anna announced from the front of the bus, trying desperately not to laugh.

'Me?' Robert stammered, rising to his feet still clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed. 'Alright.'

Stomping down the bus, none the wiser, Anna stepped aside to allow Robert to disembark. John followed, Anna looking to him as he reached her, John winking in her direction. Stepping off the bus himself, John walked to Robert's side. The look on the reporters face was priceless as Robert tried to speak to him as if everything was normal.

'It was a, a, a... great win, errrr, Kevin. We're all thrilled and I couldn't be prou, prou... prouder,' Robert slurred, leaning on John to remain upright.

'Excuse me, Robert,' the reporter said, moving closer to him. 'But do you know you have shaving foam all over your face?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- We move the action on 3 months. The football season in England runs from August to May. Here, we move into November. Please Google Movember for more information. All will become clear when you begin to read.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, we appreciate every one.**

**Disclaimer-** Downton belongs to Julian Fellowers/ Carnival/ ITV

* * *

Movember had begun, an event footballers entered into throughout November to raise awareness about male cancer. Downton Athletic were embracing it wholeheartedly, all the players had been sponsored to grow moustaches for the good cause. John was proud of his efforts. Only a week into growing his facial hair, and he had a moustache to rival that of Tom Selleck.

Stepping out of the bathroom onto the landing, he couldn't help but snigger as Robert came into view. He had chosen to go for the full handlebar moustache, making him look like a cross between an old fashioned farmer and Hulk Hogan.

'Alright there, lad,' John mocked in his best Yorkshire accent. 'Know the way back to Emmerdale?'

'Very funny,' Robert rolled his eyes. 'You do realise you look like a porn star from the seventies?'

'Well, what do you know? Just the look I was going for.'

The banter continued on the way into training, John and Robert sharing the driving each day since he had been in the North. It wouldn't be like this for much longer however, John having nearly completed the purchase of his own three bedroomed flat near the training ground. Having always been shrewd with his earnings from his playing days, and with a little help from his mother, John had the means to buy a property outright.

His return to his spiritual home in July couldn't have gone any better if John had wished it to. As they reached November, Downton were sitting just outside the play off positions in the league. Young Jimmy Kent was the league's top scorer, citing the confidence John had instilled in him as the main reason. The whole team were playing with a more positive attitude, John's methods no doubt having the desired effect. The new signings had settled in with little trouble, Matthew and Kieran's partnership at the back one of the most envied in League Two. Alfred was also much more reliable as the teams last line of defence.

It wasn't just the playing staff, John's arrival had sent a buzz throughout the whole club. The attendances each week were a thousand more than the previous season. Robert felt a lot more confident in his abilities with his best friend by his side, Joseph loved John being back as well. However, the person who had most welcomed his arrival was Anna. John just seemed to change the mentality of the place, there was a much more positive vibe.

It wasn't just professionally that Anna appreciated John's presence. There was something about him Anna couldn't put her finger on. He treated her with a respect that had been lacking in her previous relationships with most men and former coaches. He made her laugh like no other man had, she loved and appreciated the way he included her in the banter he shared with Robert and the players. He also seemed to possess a secret smirk, a look that she only ever saw him offer in her direction. It made her heart race, her stomach flutter. It was a foreign sensation but one she was finding she couldn't get enough of.

As November arrived, with it brought the first round of the FA Cup. Regarded by many as the best cup competition in the world, John and Robert were no different. Some of their happiest memories as footballers were those of winning away cup ties in the middle of winter, as well as home ties where everyone in the vicinity seemed to attend the match. Green and black ticker tape everywhere, balloons peppering the pitch, the buzz of being in the hat for the next round, a chance for an away draw to one of the bigger clubs in the country.

As a result of the 1st round draw, Downton had been drawn against lower league opposition, experiencing the rarity of being the favourite in a cup tie. It wasn't just any lower league opposition however. Downton had been drawn against their local arch rivals, Harrogate Town of the Conference North, two leagues below Downton Athletic's position in League Two. They played their football a mere 11 miles up the road from Downton. It threatened to fill Highclere Stadium's twelve thousand capacity to the limit. The match had also been selected for television, the geography of the tie being the primary reason.

The match was being prepared for with the utmost importance. Robert was worried the team might become complacent, John couldn't bear the thought of losing to 'that lot' up the road. The starting eleven had been revealed a week before the match so they could have as much time preparing together as possible. Thomas had picked up a groin strain and despite his protests he could play, William was preferred. Although his attitude wasn't ideal, the management team didn't want to risk their star man getting more seriously injured, so Thomas was to be left out. William had impressed in a number of appearances over the season, he would give his all to fill the void left by Thomas.

Alfred was to start in goal, behind a back four of Tom, Henry Lang, Kieran and Matthew. Michael would of course captain the team from centre midfield beside a growing in stature William, with Kemal and Terrence Sampson on the wings. An in form Jimmy would partner Jack Ross up front. The two had formed a strong partnership, Jack adding to Jimmy's ten goals so far with five of his own.

As they walked into the training complex, Robert and John were both stopped by a panicking Elsie Hughes. It was the day before the cup tie, the pressure of such an important match was getting to everyone.

'Boys, thank goodness your here,' Elsie said breathlessly. 'Anna is looking for you. It's Kieran. He's injured himself.'

'Injured himself how?' Robert raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'He dropped a bottle of bloody salad cream on his foot,' Anna exclaimed, walking through the double doors, Kieran following with a sheepish look on his face, his foot in a plaster cast. 'And that's not all. Charles Bryant and Anthony Strallan have reported to me with sickness bugs, they won't be able to play tomorrow.'

'Great,' Robert panicked, pacing the floor. 'We won't have enough subs and our best centre back has injured himself with a condiment.'

'It was an accident, boss,' Kieran tried to explain.

Robert shot an incredulous look in Kieran's direction before looking up at a smirking John. 'What could be funny at this juncture, Norm?'

'Nothing Mr Hogan, I'm just enjoying seeing you panic.' John replied with a chuckle. 'It's a simple solution. Evelyn is more than capable of filling in for Kieran, then put me on the bench. I am registered as a player. We'll have to do without a sub goalie, but I am told Blakey is useful in the gloves.'

'Boxing gloves if the fracas in the club whilst we were celebrating the win at Hartlepool is anything to go by,' Robert sighed before nodding. 'But you're right. We should beat a team like Harrogate.'

'Less of the should,' John replied, nudging his friend before moving in the direction of the changing rooms. 'We shall beat Harrogate. I won't accept anything less.'

John left Robert to panic with Anna as he made his way to the changing rooms. He waved as Joseph returned inside, having just set up the pitch for today's training session. Reaching the doors to the changing room, John walked in. He laughed to himself as he saw Evelyn Napier by the mirror, stroking the side of his face.

'Evelyn, why don't you give up now and accept you and the rest of the team are never going to beat me in the moustache growing stakes,' John moved to stand beside him. Evelyn met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. John raised his eyebrows. 'Yeah, I can see a few whiskers there. How is Gills doing? He was my main rival.'

'I had to shave it, boss,' Tony moaned, John turning to look at him. 'Mabel, my girlfriend didn't like it. But she's donated two hundred quid for the cause.'

'Hmm, I'll let you off,' John said with a chuckle.

'Right lads, here's the deal,' Everyone turned to the doors as Robert came bursting into the changing room, followed by Anna who was clutching onto a clipboard. 'We've been struck by a sickness bug and salad cream bottles with a life of their own. Tell them, Anna.'

'Well, Kieran has joined Thomas on the injury list with a broken metatarsal, he'll be out for twelve weeks at the least. And Tony Strallan and Charlie Bryant have upset stomachs and I have told them not to return until Monday.'

'My brother is in eejit,' Tom shook his head.

'So, it's time for some of you younger lads to step up,' Robert announced, looking to Evelyn. 'Evelyn, you'll be at centre back with Matthew. William, you already know you are in for Thomas.'

'Hopefully you tackle better than you grow facial hair, eh Evelyn?' John teased. 'And William, you know we have confidence in you. So just play your normal game.'

'Also, as well as giving the younger ones a try, John is going to be a substitute tomorrow.' Robert revealed, patting John on the shoulder. 'Isn't that right, Norm?'

'It is, Creeps. But I am a last resort. You lads are much better than I ever was in my prime.' He looked to Jimmy. 'Young Jimmy, you'll smash my goal scoring record in no time, eh?'

'Too right I will,' Jimmy smiled.

'Joseph has finished setting up so lets get out their and have a good session.'

The players rose to their feet and made haste out of the changing room. Robert followed them, leaving John with Anna, who was checking some supplies in the cupboard in the corner of the room.

'Who'd have thought a salad cream bottle would cause so much distress?' John said with a laugh, Anna looking over her shoulder at him.

'I saw the X- ray, it wasn't pretty,' Anna replied as she marked something down on her clipboard.

John walked to the door, stopping as he reached beside Anna. His voice was almost a growl as he replied to Anna's remark, 'Unlike some things I could mention.'

Her eyes were on him immediately, he raising his eyebrows in response, affording her that smirk. She knew she was blushing, averting her gaze from him to look at her clipboard once more. John smiled as he realised the effect his words had had on her, before carrying on out of the changing room.

* * *

Walking into the house, John and Robert were immediately hit with giggles coming from the living room. Closing the door behind him, John watched as Robert poked his head around the door to see what all the commotion was about. John then heard Matthew's voice, followed by Tom's. Following his friend down to the living room, he sucked in a breath as he saw Anna sitting down next to Mary, laughing as Robert joined in with Mary teasing Matthew about his new facial hair.

'It looks like a little caterpillar,' Mary said in jest, stroking her husbands top lip.

'Hey, it's not so bad. I could look like a soft porn star like John,' Matthew replied, without realising John was there.

'Hi Matt,' John announced his arrival, walking into the living room and sitting on the edge of the armchair that Tom was currently occupying.

'Oh, boss. Didn't realise you were here.'

John's eyes searched for Anna, she already had her gaze trained in on him. They smiled at each other as the ribbing carried on around them. In the three months they had known each other, John had begun to appreciate what a wonderful woman Anna was. She could hold her own with the players, and as he had found out, the management staff too. She knew her job inside out, and what was best for the players and in turn, the smooth running of the club as a whole. That was what endeared him to her most, her strong personality, the way she fought for what she thought was right. If she believed in the cause, she wouldn't back down.

After their heart to heart before the first game of the season, John had confided in Anna more often. She was a wonderful listener, and was always on hand to offer advice, a kind word to make him feel better. The more and more they spoke, the more John could feel a growing attraction towards Anna. He couldn't help it, it was almost instinctual to smile at her, or to keep her attention as they looked at each other. He craved her gaze on his, he made him more alive than he had felt in years.

'What do you think Anna?' Mary said, interrupting her and John's silent link. Anna looked at her friend, totally unaware of the question as she had become lost under John's intense glare. Mary was looking amusedly between the pair of them, furrowing her brow slightly. 'John and Dad with their moustaches could double for the one one eight running guys. From the advert.'

'Oh, right,' Anna replied, slightly flustered as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 'Yeah.'

'Anyway, lets go and talk tactics shall we, Norm?' Robert suggested, walking towards the door. John rose to his feet as Sybil let out a groan.

'Is there anything you two dislike about football?' Sybil asked as she watched John and Robert walk out into the hallway. 'Like, at all?'

'The end of the season,' came their reply, almost in unison as they disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

'Come on, then.' Mary said, nudging Anna in the ribs with her elbow as they reached the bar. 'Out with it.'

Anna, Mary and Sybil had escaped the football madhouse along with Cora and decided to go out for a meal. They had left John, Robert, Matthew and Tom sitting around the kitchen table, discussing tactics for the big game.

'Out with what?' Anna asked, a confused expression across her face as she looked at the menu, trying to remember what everyone had ordered. She pointed at the menu. 'Your mum wanted the salmon, right?'

'Don't change the subject,' Mary replied, looking at the menu item Anna was pointing at. 'Yeah, the salmon. So tell me.'

'Mary Crawley, you are a puzzle,' Anna said with a chuckle. 'I have no idea what you are talking about.

'Do I have to spell it out?' Anna remaining silent and shrugging her shoulders was all the answer Mary needed. 'You and John.'

Feeling her cheeks getting hotter, Anna turned her head to see if the barman was any closer in taking her order. She didn't need this, to be interrogated by Mary, especially with her track record when it came to men. Seeing the people in front were ordering what seemed like one of everything on the menu, Anna sighed, realising she would have to answer her friend's question.

'He's nice,' Anna finally answered.

'And...'

'And what? He's nice and we get on well. There's nothing else to it.'

'I saw you both staring at each other earlier.' Mary continued. 'There was definitely a spark there. We all saw it.'

'All?' Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Okay, I saw it,' Mary conceded as the man in front finally began to pay for his food after finishing reciting his order. 'You even admitted to me he had nice legs. It's obvious you fancy him.'

'So what if I fancy him? It's not illegal is it?' Anna snapped, her annoyance finally getting the better of her. She softened as she saw the hurt in Mary's face. 'Sorry, but you know about my past. I'm not sure I could handle going through that all again.'

The barman was finally ready to take Anna and Mary's order. 'Good evening. Can I take your table number, please?'

* * *

Walking down the corridor, having arrived early Saturday morning at the stadium, John stopped outside the physio's room. He was at Highclere already as he and Robert had a number of interviews to undertake. The media room was already brimming with local journalists, as well as a handful from the national tabloids. Just as John and Robert were to begin, there was a phone call for Robert from an agent. Leaving his colleague to it, John decided to take a wander and see what everyone else was up to. Joseph was in the changing room, seemingly too busy to talk as he laid out the green and black stripes that was the teams home kit. Deciding to leave him to his task, John moved from the changing room to where Anna honed her craft on a matchday. Gently knocking on the door, John stepped inside to see Anna sitting at her desk, tapping away at her computer's keyboard.

'Morning boss, how are you today?'

'Good,' John replied, shutting the door behind him. 'You?'

'Yeah, not bad.' Anna answered, moving to the treatment table 'Kemal's hamstrings were a bit tight after training yesterday so he's coming in in a bit for me to treat him before this afternoon.'

'Lucky Kemal,' John remarked, moving to sit on the treatment table. He lifted himself up in one movement then turned his attentions to Anna who had kept her own focus on the computer screen in front of her. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, just researching about Kieran's injury.' Anna replied, not averting her gaze from the screen. 'It's the same one as David Beckham had before the World Cup. Remember, they were asking us to rub his foot on the front page of some tabloid to help make sure he would recover in time.'

'Well, as an Irishman I certainly wasn't rubbing his foot.'

'Ahh yes, you're from the emerald isle. I do like a nice Irish accent. You seem to have lost yours, though.'

'No, I havent...'

Anna swung around in her chair, not giving John a chance to continue as she rose to her feet, walking to the treatment table, her tone whining. 'John, you've scrunched up the towel I laid out for Kemal.'

'Oh no, disaster,' John replied, half mockingly as he pulled the towel out from beneath him and began to fold it. He handed Anna the neatly folded towel. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright, I'll forgive you.' Anna said, rolling her eyes before placing the towel back down. 'You've folded that well.'

'My towel folding technique isn't something I thought I'd be complimented on today, but it's welcome all the same.'

'Someone is very sure of themselves.' Anna's voice was jovial as she rubbed her hands over the top of the towel, flattening it out. She looked up at John. 'What did you think you would be complimented on, then?'

Their eyes met then, John raising his eyebrows slightly accompanied by the smirk across his lips that made Anna's insides begin to flutter. John knew what looking at Anna in this way did to her, the effect it had. He saw each time he made her feel like this as a small victory. It flattered him that he could render a beautiful young woman such as Anna speechless with eye contact and a simple smile.

'Well, I have received compliments in the past for the attractiveness of my Irish burr.' John revealed, doing his best to enhance the audibility of his native accent.

'Oh yes,' Anna's voice was weak to begin with, still struggling to deal with the warmth that had engulfed her body as she stood under John's stare. 'I can sort of tell you come from Ireland now.'

'Sort of? Only sort of?'

Anna began to giggle as John consciously made an effort to put on his best Irish accent, in the end finding Anna's amusement infectious as he descended into laughter himself. Just then, the door opened, Robert appearing and furrowing his brow at the scene before him.

'Alright Creeps?' John cleared his throat as Anna moved back to the computer screen.

'I'm ready to begin the press conference now,' Robert replied, watching as Anna crossed them room. 'They're waiting for us in the media room.'

'Okay.' John jumped off the treatment table as Robert left the room. He looked to Anna before pretending to doff his cap. 'Top of the morning.'

Anna responded with a nod and a smile before John followed Robert out of the room and into the corridor. Once he had closed the door, he looked up to see Robert staring at him, his arms folded.

'What?' John shrugged, walking on ahead in the direction of the media room.

'You fancy her, don't you?' Robert questioned, running slightly to catch up with John. 'Don't you?'

John exhaled deeply, laughing awkwardly as he turned to see his friend walking beside him. 'Of course I fancy her, don't you? She's gorgeous.'

'Yes, I know that but I'm married, you aren't.'

'Meaning,' John's voice was impatient as they stopped outside the doors to the media room.

'Meaning, I've seen the two of you together. The way you look at her.' Robert stopped to emphasise his next point by poking John in the chest. 'The way she looks at you. Don't do anything that might jeopardise the good start to the season. The last thing I want is a lovesick physio and a horny assistant manager around the place.'

With that, Robert burst into the room, John letting out a deep sigh before continuing on behind.

* * *

Joseph rushed into the changing room, frantically searching for Robert and John, the game an hour away from kick off. The manager and his assistant were at the tactics board, going through some last minute ideas before they were interrupted by the first team coach.

'Alright Pele, I'll be out to lead the warm up in just a minute,' John said, trying to reassure the first team coach.

'No, it's not that,' Joseph huffed, clearly out of breath from rushing to find the two of them. 'It's Ethan, he's just injured himself practicing goal kicks.'

'Why the hell was he practicing goal kicks, he's a striker?' Robert snapped, moving towards Joseph.

'Well, Alfred bet him he couldn't get the ball to reach the half way line, and Ethan had to prove him wrong.' Joseph cocked his head before continuing. 'Or right as the case may be. He's hurt his hip, Anna says he definitely can't play.'

'We won't have a full bench,' Robert began to pace the floor, his hand rubbing his forehead. 'We'll be a national laughing stock because we can't supply a full match day squad.'

'Relax,' John hissed, walking in front of Robert and placing his hands on his chest. 'You can still name him as sub. Just don't play him.'

'Right, right,' Robert nodded, suddenly realising John was right. He watched as John walked towards the kit that had been laid out for him. 'Is that kit alright?'

John could only see 'Bates' printed on his shirt, his club tracksuit jacket that the team wore when they walked out of the players tunnel was hanging over the top covering the number. Carefully removing the jacket, he grimaced as he took in the squad number Robert had chosen for him, printed in white numbers on the back.

'Forty two?' John exclaimed, taking a handful of the shirt material in his hand and shaking. 'Forty two?'

'Yeah, well I had to register you a squad number and hadn't asked you your preference.' Robert explained. 'You were out training the lads and the deadline was growing closer so there wasn't time to ask. So I chose your age.'

'Yeah,' John sighed, crossing the changing room without a glance to Robert. 'Thanks for that.'

* * *

'Alright lads, settle down, settle down.'

Robert instructed his players as they came in for half time. The mood was upbeat, Downton hadn't given their lower league opponents a sniff in the first half as they came back in the changing room at the half way stage, three goals to the good. Jimmy had scored a brace, Matthew having scored the third from a corner. Jack Ross had been carrying a slight knock, a result of a crunching challenge from a Harrogate defender ten minutes before half time. Robert had chosen to keep him on, to see if he could run the injury off but the noises emanating from him as Anna bent, then extended his right knee on the treatment table were suggesting that hadn't happened.

'I think he's pulled the cruciate ligament,' Anna diagnosed, gently placing Jack's knee back down. 'He can't carry on.'

'Right,' Robert turned to John, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'You're on, Norm.'

'Okay,' John answered, picking up a ball before walking to the door. Just as he went to open the door, he turned to look at the players. 'Let's not get complacent now, lads. I want us to go out there and play like we need three goals, rather than up by three.' Confused faces were the response to his words, John realising he would need to explain. 'We need to show this lot who the superior team are in this part of the world. I won't have those fans out there let down, I won't allow that shower, who aren't even worthy of crossing the threshold at this stadium, score even one goal against us.'

'No mercy,' William growled.

'Calm down,' Thomas chuckled from the back of the room as he leant on his crutches. Robert had allowed all the squad to be present, to be part of the day. 'This isn't world of war craft, it is a football match.'

'No, I like that attitude,' John pointed at William. 'Shows he cares. Now I best go and warm up.'

A few minutes passed before the rest of the team returned to the pitch, Robert wanting to show everyone how up for the game the team were by returning early. John ran to the touchline, waiting for the substitution to be announced.

'Sure the warm up didn't wear you out?' Anna joked as she walked behind him to put her bag by the dugout.

'I'll have you know, Miss Smith, ' John replied, looking over his shoulder. 'There is nothing wrong with my stamina.'

Anna moved closer to him before whispering. 'I don't doubt it, Mr Bates.'

* * *

Although questions were asked from the outside about why Ethan Slade hadn't replaced Jack, it was soon all forgotten as Downton took heed of William's advice and showed no mercy. Against the lower opposition, John wasn't finding it too hard to keep pace as he linked the play between midfield and attack with aplomb. He had kept himself in good shape, and it showed as he was able to set up two more goals for Jimmy and Downton, making the score five nil. Harrogate really were hanging on, damage limitation the name of the game as the match entered into the added time of three minutes. All of their eleven players were camped in their penalty area, defending resolutely against the barrage of Downton attacks. As he ran along the edge of the penalty area, Kemal was tackled unfairly by the sole Harrogate striker, resulting in his second yellow card, a sending off and a free kick on the edge of the area for Downton. There was only one thought in John's mind. As the usual free kick taker, Thomas, was injured it was Terry Sampson who was lining up the kick. John walk towards him, his hands behind his back.

'Let me have it, Terry,' John whispered as he walked behind the wingers back. 'I reckon I could bury it from there.'

'No way, Boss,' Terrence shook his head. 'This is going top right corner, six nil.'

'Alright, put it this way,' John stepped a little closer to Terrence, placing an arm around his shoulders as he watched the ref move the Harrogate wall back the full ten yards they were meant to be. 'You let me take the kick, and I don't tell the squad you are cheating them in the card school.'

'But I'm not...'

'Ahh,' John placed his finger on his lip, Terry instantly silent. 'I saw you swap some cards when Blakey went to the toilet in the players lounge last night. Let me take this kick, I'll miraculously un-see it.' With a scowl in his assistant managers direction, Terrence stepped away from the ball. 'You know it makes sense, Terrence.'

As he re position the ball, John was taken aback as the crowd behind the goal began to sing his name, to the tune of _Daddy Cool_.

'Johnny, Johnny Bates,' they were chanting, John looking up with a smile on his lips as he waited for the referees whistle. Scanning the crowd, his attention was grabbed as he saw a familiar face standing on one of the barriers at the front. It was young Nathan, the boy he had met on the train on the way to Downton. Nathan stopped chanting as he noticed John looking at him, waving before he joined in again with the singing. John nodded to acknowledge him before concentrating on the task in hand.

The referee blew his whistle, signalling that John could take the kick. John had already decided he was aiming for the goalkeepers top right hand corner. Taking a deep breath, he made the short run up and hit the ball perfectly with his instep. It rose into the air, curling as it cleared the top of the Harrogate defensive wall. John knew it was in as soon as he had struck the ball as he watched it dip just under the crossbar, far out of the reach of the keepers outstretched right hand.

Cue pandemonium in Highclere Stadium as the crowd erupted, one the clubs true legends returning to the fore to score once again for Downton, something the fans thought they would never see again. John dodged the attempts of Michael Gregson and Jimmy to grab him and tussle him to the floor as he ran in the direction of the fans behind the goal, straight to Nathan at the front. Not caring about the inevitable booking, he lifted the lad up in an embrace, the two of them disappearing as the rest of the team gathered around them.

'What a great goal, John,' Nathan enthused as the rest of the Downton players let John go.

'It was for you, lad,' John smiled, placing him back over the barrier before giving high fives to a few other fans behind the goal.

'That was a bit silly, Batesy,' the referee said, holding aloft a yellow card as he approached John. The crowd booed as John accepted his punishment. Realising arguing back could result in a different coloured card, John ran back to the Downton half without another word, his arm in the air as he looked over to Robert on the bench.

From the kick off, the ref blew for full time, the result a resounding six nil to Downton Athletic. The team were ecstatic. A professional job had been done against their local neighbours, and they were into the draw for the second round of the FA Cup. As he clapped the fans, the people he considered the best supporters in the world, John had one more gesture he wanted to carry out. Running towards the terrace he had scored in front of, John began to remove his shirt. Searching for Nathan, he smiled as he found him being led away by his father.

'Nathan,' John shouted, the boy turning to face him, his hand firmly in his father's. 'Here lad. Take this.'

John handed Nathan his shirt, the boy clearly over the moon as he held it up in front of him. 'Thank you, John.'

'It's the least I could do. On that train that morning, you, and your Dad gave me the confidence, the self belief that I could do this. You made me see that this is where I belong. I'll never forget that.'

'Well played, Johnny.' Nathan's father tapped John vigorously on the shoulder.

With a smile, John turned and ran towards the tunnel, clapping the fans as he went. Upon reaching the other side of the pitch, his eyes were met with those of Anna's, blue and sparkling like he had never seen before.

'Wonderful goal, Boss.'

'Thank you,' John replied, suddenly feeling rather self conscious he didn't have his shirt on as Anna ran her gaze up and down his naked torso. With an awkward bob of his head, John followed the rest of the team into the changing room.

* * *

Half an hour or so after the match, Anna was disturbed from filing a report on injuries as a result of the cup tie when she heard a knock on the door.

'Come in,' she called, not turning around for a moment.

As she heard the door close she looked back over her shoulder. Whoever she was expecting, it wasn't him as she John stood before her, his hair wet from having just been in the shower. He was wearing his club polo shirt and shorts with a pair of flip flops. Anna had to catch her breath, the sight of him looking in a such a dishevelled state was having an effect on her she couldn't fathom.

'Everything, erm... is everything... err, alright?' Anna was flustered as she stood up, trying to take a deep breath. She felt like a girl with a teenage crush as John took a couple of steps towards her.

'Fine, my right hamstring is feeling a little tight.' John felt down the back of his leg as he explained.

'Well, it's to be expected,' Anna replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Just as she thought she had recovered from seeing him, John was smirking at her and she was done for. 'You did play, errr, for the first time in erm... well. You know.'

'Will you take a look at it for me?' John asked, hopping up onto the treatment table.

'Me?'

'Well, I don't see any other qualified physiotherapists in the room,' John replied with a chuckle. 'You don't mind, do you?'

'Erm, well... no but...'

'I think like you say it's just tight from where I haven't played for ages, but I'd still like to know it's nothing too serious.'

Anna nodded to give her consent. No more words were spoken as John laid back on the table, Anna moving so she was standing by his right leg, bent at the knee. With trembling hands, she rolled up the right side of his shorts, struggling to concentrate as she felt the strong muscle at the back of his leg under her fingertips.

As she began to massage the skin there, John realised he would have to talk to her about something else to hide the fact he was finding the whole situation strangely arousing.

'So, did you enjoy the game today?' John asked, looking down at Anna's hands as they worked.

'I did, you've still got it.'

'Well, I wouldn't say that...'

'And what you did at the end, giving the kid your shirt.' Anna continued, moving away for a moment to rub her hands with liniment before returning to her task. 'It was so kind, you are such a great guy. Funny, caring, so wonderful to be around. '

It was like Anna had forgotten herself, realising instantly she said more than she had wanted to. As the words fell from her lips, given the situation they were in, John suddenly found himself sitting up, Anna meeting his gaze as he moved nearer to her. Her hands had stilled their movements, it was if all the air had been sucked out of the room as John leant forward towards Anna. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door burst open.

'Anna, I've bought your change of clothes...'

John lay back down as Anna almost leapt away from the bed. She turned to look in Mary's direction, trying so desperately to compose herself as Mary regarded the scene with a sceptical eyebrow raised.

'Am I interrupting something?'

'No, what is it, Mary?' Anna asked impatiently, moving to the basin to wash her hands.

'I have brought your dress for you to change into, as you requested. For the party tonight. To celebrate the lads winning today.'

'Oh yeah, thanks,' Anna replied, taking the dress from Mary. She looked up at John, who was now standing beside her. 'It's nothing too serious, just do the usual stretches and it should be alright in a few days.'

'Thank you Anna.' John smiled and nodded in Anna's direction, before making eye contact with a still slightly confused looking Mary. 'See you later, Mary.'

* * *

She had been sitting alone for most of the night, and she was glad of it. What had happened in the treatment room was monopolising her thoughts. John would have kissed her if Mary hadn't come in. She had wanted him to kiss her. What she couldn't comprehend why someone like John would be interested in her. She knew her doubts stemmed from what she had experienced, but John had lived such a colourful life. Particularly in his playing days. Anna had rarely even left Yorkshire.

'Hello,' John said, announcing his arrival as he sat beside Anna at her table. She looked up with a shy smile, watching as John goy himself comfortable.

'Hello John. How's the hamstring?'

'Feeling better, after your hands worked their magic,' John replied. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'No thanks, I was actually thinking of going home. It's been a long day.'

'Look Anna, about earlier...'

'I'm going to drive Mum and Dad home.' Mary said, rather embarrassedly to John and Anna as she interrupted their conversation. The celebrations had gone on well into the night in the clubhouse, and it seemed Robert and Cora had been enjoying themselves rather too much. 'As the designated driver and having to remain sober all evening, this won't be much fun at all.'

'Alright,' John chuckled as he looked over at Mary's parents, leaning against each other to remain upright.

'I'll be back for you in a bit, Anna,' Mary told her friend, Anna nodding in response.

'I can take Anna home,' John offered, looking to Anna. 'I haven't touched a drop all evening. Have you got the keys to Rob's car?'

'You can walk me home, if you like?' Anna suggested. 'It's not raining and it only takes fifteen minutes. We can leave now.'

Mary looked on at the exchange with her tongue in her cheek and a grin on her face. 'Fine, I'll see you tomorrow for Sunday lunch then, Anna. You too John.'

'Bye Mary.' Anna rolled her eyes as her friend turned on her heels and marched over to her parents.

'You lead the way then, Miss Smith.'

* * *

John hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Anna all night, she having changed into a knee length green dress that accentuated all her curves, her hair was down over her shoulders in the way in which he had grown to admire so much. It seemed a shame that she had had to put her coat on, such was the chilly, yet pleasant November evening they had chosen to walk home in. The conversation had flowed as they walked steadily, side by side talking about John's impact on the match that afternoon.

'It really was a great goal,' Anna remarked as they reached the steps to the building in which she lived.

'Any footballer worth his salt should be able to score from there.' John replied, shrugging his shoulders.

'You'd be surprised,' Anna answered, turning to face him as they stopped outside the doors. 'I've seen many a Downton free kick from there go over the stand behind the goal and into the car park.'

'Yeah, well. They won't do anymore if I have any say in the matter.'

'Since you came, everything has just got better,' Anna admitted, John looking back at her in surprise to her candour. 'The team are playing well, Robert seems a better manager, the atmosphere is amazing. I am so glad you decided to take the role on.'

'Me too,' John answered softly as he locked his gaze on Anna's. He swallowed hard as she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes shining back at him. 'You know, when I came up here my main focus was the football. I was thinking about nothing else other than supporting Robert in turning the teams fortunes around.'

'Well you certainly have,' Anna said enthusiastically, rubbing his forearm. The alcohol she had consumed seemed to have aided her confidence somewhat. John looked down at her hand as she continued speaking. 'Into the second round of the cup, just outside the play offs in the league...'

'But I have gained so much more,' John interrupted, taking Anna's hand into his, closely observing her reaction as he caressed the back of her fingers with this thumb. 'I've got my best friend back, I'm finally back where I belong and I've met you.'

'John,' Anna laughed awkwardly, averting her gaze from his. In the next moment, she felt his other hand on her cheek, gently turning her face so she was looking at him again.

'I love being back at Downton, and I love being with Robert again but I know I wouldn't love it half as much if you weren't part of it as well.'

'Me?' Anna replied, her heart beating fast in her chest as she looked up into his hazel eyes, so full of sincerity. It made her shudder as she recognised they were so full of admiration, of awe for her. 'Why me? What have I done?'

It was like a bolt of lightning. All of a sudden, as he considered Anna's question, John was overcome with eagerness to tell her everything that was going on inside him. In his heart. It felt right to tell her how he was feeling, how she made him feel. Their near miss earlier had convinced him, if he didn't know already that Anna reciprocated his sentiments.

'Why you?' John looked to the heavens, trying desperately to find the words, his deep tone disturbing the brief silence making Anna start a little. 'Why you? Well, you have been there for me, from the moment I arrived. I love the way you are with the team, how you take no prisoners. I love how you stand up for what you believe in and won't back down under any circumstance. I love the way you stand at the back of the room during team meetings and watch me as I address the squad.'

'I don't do that...'

'You do,' John laughed, nodding his head. 'I've seen you. And you know, the first time I saw you smile I decided in that instant I would make it my mission to make you smile every day, because when you do it completely takes my breath away.'

'John, I...'

Anna was interrupted by the feel of his lips on hers, the most intense sensations she had ever felt coursing through her body as John wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinct told Anna to reach for John's shoulders, pulling him closer to her as John deepened the kiss. She felt as though she was flying, weeks of pent up emotion being released as she lost herself in John's arms. Almost as soon as it begun, John was pulling away from Anna, brushing her lips lightly with his before resting his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled in the early winter air before John broke the quiet that had fallen between them.

'I have wanted to do that for ages,' he whispered before they both laughed. 'It was worth the wait.'

'It certainly was,' Anna agreed with a murmur. 'One thing though, John. That moustache has got to go. I'll even do what Tony Gillingham's girlfriend did and donate to the charity.'

'Deal.' John replied without missing a beat. He kissed her lips gently once more before moving away, taking her hand in his. 'Let me take you out for lunch tomorrow.'

'Hmm, I'd love to but we've got lunch at Robert and Cora's.'

'Blast,' John cursed, causing Anna to laugh once again. 'Well, I'll see you there then.'

'John, it occurs to me maybe we should keep this between us. The fact that we kissed, I mean. Mary has been on at me about it for weeks.'

'And Robert mentioned something to me. Have we made it that obvious?'

'Some things just can't be denied, I guess,' Anna whispered softly, John grinning at her words.

'I guess not.' John stepped closer once again before adding quietly, 'it can be our secret.'

'I'd like that.'

'Then that is what it shall be,' John said. 'Until tomorrow lunchtime.'

'Until then. Goodnight John.'

'Goodnight Anna.'

John watched as Anna entered her building, she looking over her shoulder and waving shyly, her face illuminated by a bright smile. As she disappeared into the lift, John turned and began to walk back down the street. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, still feeling the effects of the kiss he and Anna had just shared. He had never experienced anything like it, the thrill that ran through him as Anna weakened under his touch, as she melted into his embrace. He had never felt such strong emotions as he held a woman in his arms before. Not even Vera.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a vibration in his pocket. Reaching for his phone, John saw he had a text message from Anna.

_Hi John, thanks for walking me home. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Anna x _

Smiling to himself, John made to put his phone back in his pocket before it vibrated once again.

_And if you want another kiss, don't forget to shave x_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, we love reading every single one. It really encourages us to write more so thanks. **** A character is mentioned here that many, if not all of you won't like. We will keep in line with the show, as in he will be a bad sort, but we will handle it in a different way to that of Mr Fellowes. **

**Disclaimer-** Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes/ITV/Carnival.

* * *

'Good afternoon, Anna,' Robert said cheerfully as he opened the front door. He kissed her on the cheek. 'Come on in.'

'You're very chipper,' Anna replied with a confused smile, 'when I left the party last night I thought when you woke up this morning you'd be hanging.'

'Ahh, I drank a pint of water before I went to bed, always does the trick,' Robert shut the door and followed Anna down the hall. 'Plus we are in the second round of the cup for the first time in five years, this is a great day.'

As they reached the kitchen, Anna laughed to see Cora, complete in her apron, her head resting on her arms, leant across the table.

'Hi Cora.'

'Sssh,' Cora hissed sitting up, her eyes closed as she pressed a finger to her lips. 'I'm a bit delicate today. Robert, check the chicken.'

'Yes dear,' Robert moved to the cooker, pointing back towards the living room as he did so. 'Mary, Sybil and their significant others aren't here yet but John is in the other room watching the television. I'll do some drinks when everyone else arrives.'

As soon as she heard his name, her heart began to beat a little faster in her chest. She looked down the hallway in the direction of the living room. 'Alright. Do you need me to do anything in here, Cora? Before I disappear?'

'Not unless you can squeeze all this pain out of my head and stop the room spinning?'

'Afraid not,' Anna replied, looking at Robert with a smirk before leaving the kitchen and heading in the direction of the living room.

She stopped outside the door, inhaling deeply before placing a trembling hand on the door handle. She soon realised her shakiness wasn't due to nerves or fear, but due to the anticipation of being in John's company once again. Since last night, she hadn't been able to shake what happened from her mind. Faintly touching her mouth with the back of her fingers, she could still almost feel his lips upon hers, so tender, so warm. Not able to wait a moment longer, she opened the door.

Sitting in the armchair, John didn't avert his gaze from the television screen as Anna entered the room, she closing the door once she was inside. She watched for a moment, stood slightly behind him as he continued gazing at the screen, obviously he hadn't heard her come in. He was watching a football match, so she wasn't entirely surprised John hadn't noticed her arrival. The need to have his gaze upon her becoming too much, Anna took a couple of steps forward before clearing her throat. Upon hearing this, John looked over his shoulder at her before immediately rising to his feet once he had taken in the sight of her.

'Hello,' Anna said softly as John reached for the arm of the chair, picked up the remote control and muted the TV. 'How are you?'

'To tell you the truth?' John whispered, moving a little closer to her. 'I feel bloody fantastic. You?'

'Good,' Anna gasped as John reached for her hand.

The sensation of his skin upon hers was going to take some getting used to. Anna was unsure if she ever would grow accustomed to John holding her hand in his, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. It sent the most wonderful sensation rushing straight through her, from her head right to the tips of her toes. It felt heavenly.

'Look, Anna.' John's tone was cautious as he looked down to where their hands were entwined, almost to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He smiled as he saw her fingers clasped around his, it made his heart ache at how perfectly their hands fit together. He met her eyes before he continued to speak. 'I don't know how you feel about last night, or anything but...'

'Do you regret what happened?'

Anna interrupted him and the sad glint to her eyes made John realise he had to alleviate her fears right away. Resting the hand that wasn't holding hers on her cheek, he gently brought her face closer to his.

'God no,' he whispered before lightly pressing his lips to Anna's. The kiss was all too brief for Anna before John was resting his forehead upon hers. 'It's just, we didn't really discuss where we go from here. I wanted to make sure we were on the same page.'

'Okay,' Anna replied then quickly added, 'you didn't shave off your moustache.'

'Yet you still let me kiss you,' John counteracted with a chuckle, 'Robert caught me going into the bathroom with my razor, and rather than give us away, the facial hair had to stay. It's just last night we decided to keep what happened between us.'

'Yes, we did and thank you for that.' Anna moved to sit down on the sofa, John followed and waited for her to get comfortable before taking his place beside her. 'I hope you don't mind, but my track record isn't brilliant when it comes to this sort of thing so I'd rather we kept it between the two of us. For the time being. You know what Mary can be like.'

'I certainly do,' John agreed, whilst making a mental note to request further down the road that Anna told him about what had actually happened in her past. He wouldn't push her about it, but it made him almost protective of her. John was nervous, he didn't want to scare her or put her under unnecessary pressure as a result of a previous damaging experience.

'But it wasn't just a kiss?' Anna questioned, wanting to clarify where John stood. 'You want to see where this goes?'

'Oh Anna, it was so much more than a kiss,' John's hand found her cheek once again, Anna closing her eyes to cope with the sensation of his touch upon her. John shifted a little closer to Anna on the sofa. 'And yes, I want to see where this goes. I can't wait to find out.'

As they moved closer, the living room door opened, resulting in the both of them jumping apart, John's eyes trained in on the television, Anna looking anywhere but at the man sitting beside her.

'I'm telling you Edith, it was me who had the Mr Frosty when we were growing up, not you,' Mary argued with her middle sister as they came bounding into the living room, followed by Matthew, Sybil and Tom. 'Not that it matters.'

'It's you who keeps bringing it up,' Edith shrugged, sitting in the vacant seat beside Anna on the sofa.

'Hi you two,' Mary said, looking to Anna, then John. 'Why is the TV on mute?'

'Ooh, what's the score?' Tom exclaimed, shoving past Sybil to look at the television screen.

'I don't actually know,' John replied, shaking his head. 'It was on mute because myself and Anna were talking.'

'Talking, eh?' Mary teased, an eyebrow raised.

'Yes.' John rose to his feet, his manner slightly agitated. 'Talking. Now, can I get everyone a drink?'

* * *

Dinner passed by in a whirlwind of chatter about possible FA Cup second round opponents. Robert wanted a good away draw, a treat for the long suffering Downton fans to see their team visit a famous football stadium. John was more practical in his views, wanting an easy draw so the team could progress to the third round, when the Premier League teams came into the mix. Matthew and Tom were in John's camp, to play against the best players was why they had become footballers in the first place.

Secret, knowing glances were shared between Anna and John over the table, he sitting between Robert and Matthew, Anna sitting on the opposite side, a few chairs along between Edith and Sybil. John found himself on several occasions looking up to watch Anna laughing, listening or speaking, scarcely believing anyone as beautiful as her had allowed him to kiss her, let alone eagerly wanted him to. Admitting to himself he actually quite liked the fact the shift in their relationship was their secret, he felt his heart flutter in expectation as to what was to happen, at having the opportunity to experience Anna in a proper relationship.

'Shall we go through to the living room and watch the draw then?' Tom suggested, pushing his chair away from the table. 'Us lads can then come back in here and do the washing up.'

'What's got into you?' Sybil asked, nudging Tom with her elbow.

'Nothing, it's just Cora created this wonderful feast when she wasn't feeling too grand, the least we can do is clean up.'

'Creep,' Edith teased under her breath. 'Lets go and watch this insignificant draw then, shall we?'

Everyone stood, Matthew and Tom disappearing first with Sybil. Robert put an arm around a still delicate Cora, helping her down the hallway before Mary and Edith followed, arguing about some television programme. Anna hung back as John walked towards the kitchen door. It was if the atmosphere had filtered out of the room, all Anna could see was him and all she could feel was his presence growing ever nearer.

Without meeting her gaze, making sure they were out of sight, John took Anna's hand in his. He shifted his eyes so they were on her then, Anna exhaling softly as their eyes met. John lifted Anna's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss upon the skin of her knuckles. He smiled, before leading her down the hallway, still in silence. Once at the doorway to the living room, John looked back at Anna, a smirk across his lips before stepping aside, releasing his grip on her hand and allowing her to enter the room first.

'We're cutting it fine, it's starting,' Matthew announced turning up the volume.

'Not too loud,' Cora whined, her head tucked into the crook of Robert's neck. her hand over her face to shield her eyes. Tom was sat on the floor in front of the television, legs crossed like an excited schoolboy watching his favourite cartoon. Sybil was busy texting on her mobile phone sat beside him, not really interested in the draw. Matthew sat on the arm of the sofa beside Mary who was still arguing with Edith.

'Cut it out, you two,' Robert scolded his daughters, Edith sighing loudly before sinking onto the beanbag opposite the sofa in a sulk. John allowed Anna to take the final seat in the armchair he had been in earlier, deciding sitting on the arm of the chair and placing his arm along the back of it the closest he could get to her without arousing suspicion.

'We're ball forty five,' Tom yelled, Cora groaning in response to how loud his voice was. Tom looked back at Cora before whispering, 'sorry.'

The draw played out on television in front of them, Downton Athletic's ball seemingly illusive. As they watched second round tie after second round tie be drawn, the girls were starting to get itchy feet and had started making plans about going to the cinema in the week.

'How about the new film with Robert Pattinson?' Sybil cooed, all the men frowning at her as she raised her voice to be heard over the television.

'I wanted to see the French film,' Edith moaned.

'But we don't speak French,' Mary argued, turning her nose up at her sister's suggestion.

'Maybe you don't, but I spent six months in Switzerland so I can. It has subtitles.'

'Great, let's go to the cinema to read,' Sybil's tone was sarcastic, causing Mary to laugh, as well as Anna. 'That's why I don't read sis. The best books are turned into films, to save us the effort of reading them.'

Robert and Cora's youngest daughter's latest remark even caused John to snigger, Anna looking up to see his face illuminated by a grin. His eyes seemed to turn a whole shade lighter when he was amused by something, his face became almost boyish. It made her heart flutter to see the crinkles that formed at the edges of his eyes when he smiled. She must have been staring for a while, as John then looked down to meet her gaze, affording her _that_ smirk. Anna knew she had to look away, yet there was something about him that left her completely transfixed.

'Portsmouth...' the TV presenter announced, two former footballers picking the balls and making the draw beside him. 'winners as recently as 2008. Now in League Two of course.'

'A trip to the seaside would be nice,' Robert remarked before looking down at Cora. 'Eh, love?'

'Don't talk to me,' Cora mumbled, her head still buried against Robert.

'Portsmouth will play...'

'Number forty five.' One of the footballers announced.

'That's us!' Matthew yelled, Cora able to take no more of the noise and launching a cushion at her son in law.

'Number forty five which is Downton Athletic,' the television presenter continued. 'The League Two outfit had a resounding win against local rivals Harrogate Town yesterday, winning their first round tie six nil. In the second round for the first time since 2008, their reward is a trip to the south coast to play Portsmouth, also of league two.'

'Away to Pompey,' Tom said with a smile.

'Happy with that, Norm?' Robert asked, looking over to his friend.

'It's winnable,' John nodded his head as he pondered Robert's question. 'We drew with them in the league up here, unlucky not to win so it's not the worst draw in the world.'

'How does a trip to the south coast sound, darling?' Robert questioned his wife, who responded by burying her head under a nearby pillow.

'I don't care,' came her muffled reply. 'Never let me drink again.'

* * *

'We need some milk,' Robert announced, poking his head around the living room door to address the women. 'John is popping down the shop. Do you ladies want anything?'

'Painkillers,' Cora answered without missing a beat.

'I need to go home,' Anna replied, looking at her watch as she sensed an opportunity. She stood up. 'I'll walk with him.'

'You'll come to the cinema though, Anna?' Sybil asked, standing up to speak to her. 'Wednesday?'

'Yeah, okay,' Anna nodded. 'But I agree about the French film and subtitles.'

'Honestly, all the great authors will be turning in their graves if they heard the way you lot speak.' Edith despaired.

'What do they care? They're dead,' Sybil shrugged.

'Bye girls,' Anna said with a smile, finding the sibling squabbling highly amusing, although at the same time she was glad to be getting away from it. 'I'll call you later, Mary.'

'You better,' Mary answered, blowing Anna a kiss. 'I've got some questions for you .'

'Bye Cora,' Anna whispered, touching her forearm lightly as she sat with her head against the back of the sofa. Cora lifted her hand in acknowledgement before it fell back on her lap.

'Do they want anything, Creeps?' John asked from the hallway, Robert turning to look at his friend.

'Just some painkillers for Cora.'

'How much did she drink last night?' John replied with a puzzled expression, looking into the room at Cora just as Anna came into view.

'Anna's going to walk with you,' Robert explained, 'She's going home. See you at work tomorrow, Anna.'

'That you will.'

Anna watched Robert disappear back into the kitchen before looking up at John, who was smiling brightly in her direction. Gesturing towards the front door, Anna moved on ahead outside. They walked in silence until they were out of sight of the house, before John took Anna by surprise by taking her hand in his.

'Is this okay?' he asked as they carried on walking, turning at the top of the road.

'Yes,' Anna breathed, looking down at their hands. 'I hope you don't mind me accompanying you.'

'On the contrary, I am very flattered you engineered a way to join me.' John replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter. It warmed his heart how comfortable they already were together to walk hand in hand. 'Soon it will be easier to sneak around. I have a meeting with the estate agent on Tuesday, hopefully it should all be completed so he can give me the keys to the flat.'

'At last, it's only taken nearly four months,' Anna answered with a laugh. 'I don't know how you put up with those girls all the time. At least when I come over it's usually only Mary there.'

'I'm a man, I find it easy to switch off.'

'That's true,' Anna agreed, earning a slight squeeze of the hand in protest from John for her troubles. 'How do you feel about the draw?'

'It's not bad,' John said indifferently as they stopped to cross the road opposite Anna's flat. Anna waited for him to add something further, and when no more words were forthcoming, she broke the silence. Reaching the other side of the road, she looked up at John.

'That's it? Usually you'd be waxing lyrical about how we were going to thrash them, which players would be in the starting eleven.'

'It seems I have something else occupying my thoughts at the moment.' John kept focussed straight ahead, a smirk on his face, revelling in the feeling of Anna's gaze on him. 'Let me take you out. On a proper date. After training, tomorrow night?'

'Our first date?'

'If you like,' John nodded as they reached the doors to Anna's building. 'A meal, or the cinema...'

Anna was quick to interrupt. 'As long as it doesn't have subtitles. You don't go to the cinema to read, you know.'

John laughed at Anna's spot on impression of Sybil, before their eyes met and the laughter between them instantly died down. He sighed before gently stroking Anna's cheek.

'I'd invite you up,' Anna began, causing something to stir within her at the thought of what that might lead to. 'But we haven't even been on a first date yet.'

'Oh, I'd have to be chivalrous and refuse,' John teased, 'I am nothing if not a gentleman when it comes to this sort of thing. A beautiful lady like you deserves to be courted properly.'

'I don't think I am much of lady. I spend half my life in a tracksuit rubbing various ointments on various areas of various men's anatomy.'

'You are a lady to me,' John replied with all the sincerity he could muster. 'And I never knew a finer one.'

Left completely speechless by the wonderful words John just uttered, Anna stepped foward, leant up on her tiptoes and replied in the only way she could think of, by pressing her lips to John's. In full view of the rest of the street, in broad daylight, John knew better than to deepen the kiss despite his body screaming at him it was what he wanted. Breaking away, John felt brave enough to rest a hand on Anna's hip.

'I'll see you at work, tomorrow.'

'Come and see me first thing if you want,' Anna replied, taking a step backwards. 'I'll be in my treatment room. I'm due to see Jack at nine, but I reckon I could squeeze you in for an appointment before then.'

'Just try and keep me away.' John murmured, raising his eyebrows. 'Until tomorrow.'

* * *

As John and Robert walked into the training ground on Monday morning, they were stopped by a couple of local journalists for their reaction to the draw. John brushed them off by saying there were no easy draws and the league should be the main focus again now, whilst Robert seemed hell bent on talking to them, telling them in great detail how he felt about a trip to Portsmouth. Rolling his eyes, John carried on inside the training complex, his main concern that of seeing Anna.

'Good morning, John,' Elsie called as John made to stroll past the reception desk. 'Sorry about those reporters, they were here even before I arrived.'

'That's alright,' John replied with a smile before looking hopefully in the direction of the hallway that lead to the changing rooms and the treatment room. 'Anyone else here yet?'

'Well, Sarah is in Charlie's office, discussing the cost of publicity for that football in the community scheme Joseph will be running,' Elsie explained as she continued her task. 'And Anna is in her room. She got here very early.'

'Right, well I'll just go and say hi then set up for training.'

Before Elsie had looked up once more, John had disappeared in the direction of Anna's room. He had almost broken out into a small jog as he reached the door, stopping before lifting his hand to knock.

'Come in,' he heard Anna say, her tone like music filling his ears. John was beginning to realise Anna's voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Once inside the room, the connection between Anna and John was electric as they allowed themselves to look upon each other for the first time that day. Neither could find words worthy of breaking the emotionally charged silence that had filled the room. With his breathing haggard and his heart thumping in his chest, John felt his legs moving him closer to Anna, she walking towards him too, to close the all too large gap between them. In the next moment both of them almost crashed together, their lips met as mutual sounds of approval escaped them. John's arms around Anna's waist were pulling her as tightly to him as he possibly could. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss, given the privacy of their current surroundings. Anna gave in to his advances willingly, feeling her resolve weaken with every single second that passed. No man had ever had this effect on her, it frightened her yet excited her all at the same time.

'What a way to say good morning,' John breathed as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

All Anna managed was a choked gasp in response, John laughing softly at the sound of it. Both of their eyes still closed, John moved to resume the kiss before a knock on the door and it opening suddenly brought them both back to reality.

'Anna, Jack's running late,' Robert said as he appeared. John moved a few steps away from Anna, looking to the floor praying that Robert hadn't noticed how close he and Anna just were. 'Something about being in too much agony to pull up his own socks, let alone drive in to training. He's catching a lift with Alfred. I suppose that means he won't be fit again for next Saturday?'

'Yes, I would imagine so,' Anna replied weakly, moving to her desk and picking up her coffee before taking a prolonged sip to regain some sense of calmness.

'And with Jack down, we only have one fit striker.' Robert sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. 'I suppose I could dip into the loan market, see who is about.' Suddenly realising John was in the room, Robert looked up at him with a puzzled expression. 'What are you doing in here?'

'Err,' John was flustered, his usual composed exterior non existent as he looked to Anna who was hiding behind her coffee cup. 'I wanted to see if Jack was here. To see if he was alright.'

'Right,' Robert's tone was sceptical, although he chose to change the subject. 'Any idea on possible strikers we could get in on a months loan?'

'I'd make the loan longer if I were you,' Anna suggested. 'Jack has aggravated an old injury, he could be out for the rest of the season.'

'What?' Robert exclaimed, now pacing the floor as he became more panicked. 'You tell me this now?'

'I actually told you and John on Saturday night,' Anna said in her defence, looking to John. 'But you were too pie eyed to notice.'

'Right, and this wasn't mentioned again yesterday because?' Robert looked to his assistant manager for answers.

'I had other things on my mind yesterday,' John shrugged, making sure he had Anna's undivided attention as he did so. 'Look, we can get a striker in on loan for the rest of the season, Charlie won't mind. And I can still be named amongst the substitutes until Ethan recovers from his hip injury. He won't be out for the rest of the season, surely?'

'No, his hip should only be a couple of weeks away.' Anna replied with a smile. 'I'll observe him in the gym today and give you a more thorough report later.'

'I knew injuries would strike,' Robert moaned, moving to the door.

'At least I won't be on my own whilst you lot are out there training. Thomas, Jack, Kieran and Ethan are in here in the gym with me.' Anna said with a jovial lilt to her tone, although almost regretting it given the expression Robert shot back at her.

'Yeah, every cloud and all that.' Robert replied sarcastically. 'Come on, John. These players won't train themselves.'

* * *

After training had ended, John and Robert were called to Charles's office for a meeting about bringing in a new player to replace Jack. They were confident they had the players in the squad to cover for Kieran and Thomas, both would be back in the team for the busy Christmas period but they were running low on strikers. Charles was happy with John being on the bench to cover the short term loss of Ethan, but he agreed an addition was needed.

'I've been making some calls,' Charles announced as John and Robert entered the room. 'As you know the loan window has re opened, but there aren't many players available who I would agree to you bringing in on loan for the rest of the season. All of them either want a percentage of their wages paid, or I don't believe they are good enough.'

'I called some of my contacts as well,' John replied, 'and no one was really worth taking a punt on.'

'Don't suppose Zlatan Ibrahimovic might fancy 6 months in the North East of England?' Robert suggested with a chuckle before something clicked in his brain. 'We can sign free agents the season long, can't we?'

'Those are the rules my friend,' John replied. 'As long as they left their clubs before the last transfer window opened. Who did you have in mind?'

'Tony Gillingham earlier on mentioned one of his old team mates, hadn't signed on to a club yet. Used to bang in the goals for Port Vale before he got injured last season. Something Green...'

'Cameron Green?' John offered, Robert clicking his fingers in response. 'He's a useful player. A proven goal scorer at this level.'

'Okay, well if he isn't too expensive I'll make some enquiries,' Charles agreed. 'Go and fetch Tony and we'll set the ball rolling.'

* * *

John looked at the entrance to Anna's building from the car. He loosened his collar slightly before taking a deep breath. For the first time in years, he actually cared about what he was wearing. Before they left work, both had agreed to go somewhere casual, neither really keen on getting dressed up for a night out on a Monday. John had gone for a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt under a navy blue sweater and a dark blue jacket. At the current moment, he was rethinking the flat cap but it was then too late as Anna appeared.

John couldn't help himself from staring, looking Anna up and down as she walked down the steps outside her building. She was wearing skinny jeans, John observing her legs seemed to go on forever despite her petite frame. She was wearing a long black cardigan, no coat. John couldn't help thinking she might be cold later, a perfect excuse for him to play the gentleman and offer her his jacket.

Stepping out of the car, he waved at Anna and she smiled upon noticing him. Looking both ways before crossing the street, John was mesmerised as he watched her walk towards him. She was wearing her hair down, it seemed to be dancing in the light breeze that surrounded them. As had happened a thousand times since their first kiss, John was at a loss as to what someone as breathtaking as Anna saw in him.

'Good evening,' Anna said with a smile. 'I'm liking the flat cap. Bad hair day on the head to match the face?'

'No,' John shook his head before bending down to kiss Anna on the cheek. 'I'm in disguise.'

'Fair enough. So, where are you taking me?'

John danced around to the passenger door and opened it, gesturing for Anna to get into the car. 'Your carriage awaits, m'lady.'

'Thank you, Bates,' Anna answered in her best attempt at adding a posh lilt to her voice.

'It's a pleasure, M'lady,' John replied in his native Irish tongue, doffing his cap to Anna as he did so. Both of them shared a smile as Anna got into the car. Ever since their first kiss, any nervousness that Anna may have been feeling had just evaporated. He put her at ease without even trying.

John moved to his side of the car and turned on the ignition, the CD he was listening to on the way to collect Anna playing almost immediately.

_'Woooaaahhh, your sex is on fire...' _

'Oh bollocks...' John hissed as he quickly searched for the off switch on the car radio.

Anna began to laugh at John's awkwardness. He turned to look at her, his embarrassed expression seemingly diminishing as he took in her amused one.

'That isn't a precursor to what I expect from the rest of the evening,' John remarked, pointing at the radio. 'Just so you know.'

'That's good to know, but if it was I suppose it's a good thing you weren't listening to _Blurred Lines_.'

* * *

'I was just expecting more from my linguine, that's all,' Mary moaned, following Matthew out of the restaurant. As they walked towards the exit, Mary was attracted to a flicker of movement to her right. Turning her head, she had to do a double take as she saw John pulling out a chair for Anna to sit down, before sitting down opposite her. Mary gasped as John reached for Anna's hand across the table. Stopping in her tracks, Mary placed her hands on her hips,. 'I knew it.'

'Knew what?' Matthew asked, looking outside completely oblivious to what Mary had just seen. 'The rain, huh? You did tell me we should have brought an umbrella.'

'What?' Mary snapped, turning to see Matthew had already left the restaurant. Groaning, she began to pull her phone out of her bag before following her husband out into the street.

'Oh, I never knew you wore glasses,' Anna said as she watched John putting on his reading attire.

'Yeah,' John sighed, pulling them down his nose and peering over the top of them at Anna. 'It's just while I'm reading the menu. I'll take them off in a minute.'

'No, it's not that,' Anna insisted, a grin spreading across her lips. 'They suit you.'

John rose his eyebrows at her comment. 'A glasses fetish, eh?'

'Only on certain men,' Anna was quick to quip before being distracted by her mobile phone buzzing on the table. 'Sorry, I should have put that away.'

'That's quite alright,' John replied, 'read it if you want.'

'Unbelievable.'

'What is it?'

'Mary,' Anna groaned, showing John the text message.

'Hi Anna, I've just seen you going into Mario's with someone who looks uncannily like John Bates.' John read out loud. 'He was holding your hand. Explanation please. Mary. Told you I should have kept the flat cap on.' John lifted his gaze to meet Anna's, taking his glasses off as he did so. 'Deny it if you want, I don't mind. I'll do whatever you want to do.'

'She just annoys me,' Anna shrugged, throwing her phone into her bag. 'Just because she's my best friend, she thinks she has some kind of claim on my life. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death but I can't have anything just for me.'

'Tell her we were both at a lose end so I asked you if you wanted to grab something to eat,' John suggested. 'I was holding your hand because I was warming it, it is a cold night and you do only have a cardigan on, no coat.'

'Alright,' Anna said, reaching for her phone once more. She began to compose the message before looking over at John. 'It's alright isn't it? That we keep this between us for the time being? I know blaming it on my past won't wash with you for much longer, but it really is the case.'

'Anna, I mean it when I say I'll do whatever you want,' John replied sincerely, placing his glasses back over his eyes as he began to peruse his menu again. As he read, he added, 'besides I'm still coming to terms with the fact someone as gorgeous as you would even give me the time of day. I am intrigued by your past, I'd be lying if I said anything different, but I figure if you want to tell me, when the time is right, then you will.'

'Can I be honest?' Anna asked as she finished sending her message. She put her phone in her bag before looking across the table at John. 'I have only had one serious relationship in my life. It didn't end well, as you can probably tell.'

'Anna, you don't have to...'

'Let me just tell you this,' Anna interrupted, placing her hand on top of John's which was resting on the table. 'Ever since you arrived back at Downton, there has been something between us. I can't explain it, but this just feels right, doesn't it? What we have is a natural connection, wouldn't you agree?'

'I could never have put it as eloquently as you just have, but yes. I agree.'

'I just want us to take our time, for what we are building with each other to not be ruined by outside influences.' Anna let out a small laugh before placing her hand on her forehead. 'Am I making any sense at all?'

'Perfect sense,' John agreed with a nod of the head, squeezing his fingers around Anna's. 'Mary can be a bit opinionated.'

'Exactly.'

'All that matters to me is what you think about me, about us.'

'Well I'm very happy we have agreed to give us a go.'

'Me too,' John smirked, just as Anna's alert tone went off once more. He watched as Anna read the message, a faint smile ghosting across her lips as she did so. 'Has she bought it?'

'It says she will give me the benefit of the doubt because as yet, I have never lied to her. She hopes we have a nice meal.'

'That's very gracious of her,' John said with a roll of the eyes.

'Are you ready to order?' The waiter appeared at their table, notepad in hand ready to jot down what John and Anna wanted to eat.

'Oh, I haven't even looked yet,' Anna was flustered as she picked up the menu and began to read hastily.

* * *

John's mood dampened as he turned down the street on which Anna's flat was situated, knowing soon he would have to say goodbye. Their first real night out together had gone better than either could have hoped. Anna loved hearing about some of John's exploits as a member of the successful Downton team of the eighties. John had hung on Anna's every word as she described her childhood, about her dreams of becoming a nurse before her life took a slightly different path when Robert suggested she train to become a physiotherapist. These things happened for a reason, she supposed, her words striking a chord with John as their eyes met across the table.

Pulling up outside her building, John turned off the ignition before turning to look at Anna. 'I had a wonderful evening.'

'Me too.'

'Can I continue the chivalrous gentleman act and walk you to your door?'

'So it's just an act, is it?' Anna mocked, moving to open her door.

Once they were both out of the car, John responded. 'No, not at all. If I'm honest I just want an excuse to spend a few more seconds in your company.'

Anna blushed at that, the two of them walking the short distance to the entrance to the building in silence. 'I really did have a wonderful time tonight.'

'Then my work here is done.'

'And I hope you really are okay with this being a secret,' Anna placed a hand on the top of John's arm. 'Just for now.'

John answered her with a kiss, sweeping away all her doubts with the tenderness of his lips upon hers. 'It's fine. But I want you to promise me one thing.'

'Name it,' Anna whispered.

'I don't want you to worry about what everyone else might think. It's becoming ever clearer to me something has happened in your life that makes you doubt yourself, your self worth.' John placed his hands on Anna's waist, bringing her closer to him before continuing. 'I want you to promise me you won't let what's happened impact on what we have. This is a new start, for both of us.'

'I can promise I'll try.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Okay,so this chapter moves the rating up but not to M like some might want. By the time it got to that point in the story, this was already 15 word pages long and we wanted this uploaded tonight as we haven't added to this story for a week or so. The rating may move to M in the future. There is some fluff, and we learn a little more about a certain Mr Green**

**Disclaimer****- All hail Lord Fellowes and these (mostly) wonderful characters who belong to him, as well as ITV and Carnival. **

* * *

John wandered down the corridor from the training pitch, arms behind his back as he tried to act as inconspicuous as possible. Noises emanated from the changing room as John passed it, the team fired up for their trip to the South Coast to play Portsmouth in the FA Cup. They were also buoyed from another win at the weekend, a three one win against Rochdale to keep them in the play off places in the League Two table. Travelling down from Yorkshire on the Thursday afternoon, the squad would be spending a few days in Hampshire to properly prepare for the game.

Robert had had to leave preparing the team to John as he decided to go and complete the signing of Cameron Green in person in time for the trip down south. It seemed Cameron had been driving somewhat of a tough bargain in regards to his contract, meaning John had had a prolonged stay on the substitutes bench whilst Ethan recovered from his hip injury. However, with the second round tie looming Ethan was now fit and Cameron was more likely than not to be named a Downton Athletic player before the day was out.

Now having successfully walked by the changing room without being noticed, John stopped outside the treatment room. He had to stop to catch his breath, knowing who was on the other side of the door. In the weeks that had passed since John and Anna had shared their first kiss, they had snatched as many moments as they could together, desperately trying to keep their relationship under wraps. Mary hadn't mentioned anything more since seeing them in the restaurant, Anna was glad of that. Although she loved her best friend to death, if she got wind of the shift in John and Anna's relationship she wouldn't have been able to resist meddling.

Unable to stay away from her any longer, John tapped lightly on the door. Waiting for a second, he preceded to ever so quietly open the door. Anna was standing with her back to John, busy ticking something or other off on a clipboard. He soon realised Anna must have not heard him enter, she too wrapped up in her task rather than turning around to greet him. As mischief overtook him, John tiptoed towards where Anna was standing, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She started, but a smile soon spread across her lips as she realised who was standing behind her.

'You know, they told me I'd find the world's most beautiful woman in this room, but I think they underestimated you.'

Anna leaned back into John's touch, letting out a soft laugh upon hearing his words. 'You charmer.'

'Only when it's worth it,' John murmured, placing his lips on Anna's neck.

Although they had shared many dinners and cinema trips, John and Anna had decided to take things slowly between them. John had completed on his flat, but it needed a lot of work done to it before he could actually move in. Anna had helped and the plan was for John to properly move in after the Portsmouth trip. With John still living at Robert's, it was difficult for John and Anna to spend any quality time together without people growing suspicious. Robert wouldn't go to bed until the small hours of the morning, so staying out all night would raise all sorts of questions. In a way, it was a relief to them both that circumstance meant they couldn't spend any time alone. Rushing relationships had got them nowhere in the past.

'I had a call from the furniture place,' John continued, allowing Anna to turn in his arms. 'The stuff for the bedroom should be delivered later this afternoon so then the flat is all finished. Ready to move in.'

'It took long enough.'

'I blame you,' John replied before kissing Anna's nose.

'Me?' Anna said innocently, 'what did I do?'

'All those hours we spent painting, cleaning, putting furniture together and most of the time I found myself watching you.'

'Well, if you ask me Mr Bates that is your problem, not mine...'

'Oh really,' John began to tickle Anna, his fingers brushing against her ribs as she giggled uncontrollably.

'John, stop,' Anna was out of breath as John fulfilled her wishes, instead pulling her closer to him. In the next moment, his lips were meeting hers in a sweet kiss, Anna sighing at the sensation that spread throughout her.

'Anna...'

As soon as they heard the voice they broke apart, looking to the door to see Robert enter the room.

'Sorry John, I don't see anything in your eye,' Anna said, trying to cover their tracks as Robert looked upon the scene with a sceptical gaze. Although believing it was a good attempt at trying to hide what was going on, John was thinking inside that he and Anna had been too close when he walked in for Robert not to guess what was going on.

'Oh dear, something in your eye?' Robert's tone was sympathetic as he closed the door behind him. 'Hate it when that happens.'

Perhaps not.

'I'll survive,' John shrugged, smirking in Anna's direction as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

'Look, Cheerful Charlie is introducing Cameron to the team next door,' Robert explained, taking a seat at Anna's desk. 'will you be able to put him through his paces before you leave here today. I know it means a little bit of over time but all he needs to do is pass his medical and it's a done deal in time for the weekend.'

'Sure, no problem,' Anna said less than convincingly, looking over to John with a disappointed look on her face.

'Great,' Robert smiled, standing up once more. 'Right, I'm off to tell the team we leave here at 10am sharp. If anyone is late, they ain't playing.'

With those words, Robert left the room, leaving John and Anna alone once more. Both collapsed into giggles until Anna moved to her desk.

'Best arrange this blokes medical then,' she sighed, walking to her desk and moving her mouse to bring her laptop back to life.

'I'll call you tonight,' John told Anna as he walked towards her. Once he was standing beside her, he bent down to place a kiss on top of her head. 'And I'll see you tomorrow. 10am sharp.'

'Don't you want me to come and help later?'

'Hmm, best not,' John answered, stroking her cheek with his index finger. 'Who knows what might come over me knowing you are in my bedroom with me.'

'Wouldn't you like to find out?'

'More than anything,' John replied, bending down so he was now on eye level with Anna, taking her hands in his. 'But we have plenty of time for that. When I'm properly moved in, you can come over, I'll cook us dinner and we'll see what happens.'

'I can't wait.'

'Me either,' John brought her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. With a grin back over his shoulder, John left the room.

* * *

'I said ten sharp,' Robert moaned, pacing the tarmac beside the door to the coach. 'We're still waiting on Thomas, Evelyn and Jimmy.'

'Creeps, it's only ten to, relax,' John replied, putting his hands into his shorts pockets. Just as he said that, the sound of a car backfiring filled the air, both John and Robert turning to see Jimmy's battered Renault Clio stutter towards them, his passengers the missing team members. Almost before Jimmy had stopped the car, Evelyn and Thomas were getting out. 'See, here they are.'

'Sorry boss,' Jimmy shouted as he got out of the drivers side, 'she broke down so we had to wait for someone to pass by so we could jump start her.'

'You'd think with your goal bonuses you could buy a new set of wheels,' Evelyn moaned, placing his holdall in the luggage hold at the back of the coach, Thomas moving beside him and doing the same thing.

'What, and dump Anne Marie?' Jimmy looked over his shoulder as his pride and joy, looking quite pathetic parked next to Matthew's Range Rover. ' She's been good to me.'

'It's a car,' Thomas reminded his team mate, tapping him on the shoulder. 'Learn to let go.'

Now with all the squad on the coach, John and Robert felt comfortable to board. As Robert chatted with the driver about the itinerary for the day, John stood beside him, looking up to see Anna, deep in conversation with Cameron who was leaning over the back of Anna's seat. John couldn't quite put his finger on why, but there was something about the new striker that didn't sit well with him. Perhaps it was the fact he had haggled so much over his contract, despite the fact no other clubs had come in for him. You'd think Cameron would be grateful that someone had decided to take a chance on him, yet the only way to bring him to Downton was to make him one of the top five best paid players at the club. Still, John trusted his friend's judgement and the contract was only until the end of the season anyway.

'Excuse me, Creeps,' John said softly, gently touching Robert's arm to indicate for him to move so John could pass.

Walking down the gangway of the coach, John made sure he exchanged eye contact with Anna as he did so. She smiled at him, John doing the same as Cameron looked on.

'Right lads, listen up,' John bellowed, the chatter around him instantly dying down as Cameron moved to sit with his new team mates. 'We'll be staying at a hotel in Winchester tonight before the kind folks at nearby Eastleigh Football Club have allowed us to use their facilities to train tomorrow.'

'Aww, we have to train tomorrow?' Kemal moaned, leaning his head back against his seat.

'Yes, this isn't a holiday, Kemal.' John pointed out. 'You can let your hair down after the match on Saturday evening.'

'Great, a cold December Saturday evening on the sea front,' Thomas snarled sarcastically.

'Nah, it's okay. We'll go into town.' Terrence suggested, 'there's a casino somewhere.'

'And a nightclub no doubt,' Jimmy added with a smirk.

'Now lads, remember you'll be representing the club even when you aren't playing.' John warned, wincing at the thought of the squad being let loose in a nightclub.

'Yeah, like that stopped you back in the day, eh boss?' Tom winked, memories of that evening where they all watched the video of John and the shaving foam at Robert's house.

'Right, well,' John was flustered, saved by the sound of the coach's engine starting. He looked over his shoulder as Robert took his seat before turning back to the players, pointing at them. 'Behave.'

* * *

The journey down to the south coast went relatively smoothly. There was a bit of traffic upon leaving Yorkshire, and an incident in a service station on the M3 involving Thomas, Evelyn and the small matter of who had actually won the arcade game they were competing against each other on. Still, it only took all of the defenders and a couple of the midfielders in the squad to break up their little fracas.

The players now safely in their hotel rooms, Robert's curfew of eight o clock had been strictly observed. John, Robert and Joseph remained in the hotel bar, as well as Anna who was busy practicing her origami skills on a beer mat, not at all interested in the men's football chatter. John averted his gaze from Robert's tactics pad for just a moment, taking in the sight of Anna sitting just to his right at the head of the table. She looked up then, completely taking John's breath away as she grinned at him slightly before John realised he was being spoken to.

'What do you think, Norm?' Robert asked, putting his pad under John's nose and pointing at it with his pen. 'One up front?'

'Yeah, Jimmy could do well up front on his own,' John agreed, returning his gaze to the pad whilst at the same time rubbing the toes of his right foot up and down the back of Anna's left calf. He had pushed his shoe off, Anna starting at the contact before looking down to see John's bright green sock confirming her suspicions, his lack of trousers and favourability to wear shorts making the item of clothing hard to miss. His foot continued on it's massage of the bottom half of her leg, resting around her ankle. Robert and Joseph were unaware of John's actions as they listened to his opinion. 'But I'd play William and Michael in centre midfield, and Thomas in an advanced position, to give young James some support.'

He could feel Anna's gaze trained in on him, and it was all he could do not to take her in his arms there and then. Finding an ounce of self control from somewhere within him, he halted his ministrations, fiddling around for his trainer under the table but as hard as he tried, foot couldn't find shoe. John noticed Anna was sniggering slightly as she continued to see how many times she could fold the beer mat in half.

'Or maybe we could try this,' Robert turned over the page he was using to reveal a fresh one. Joseph sighed audibly at this action, rubbing a hand over his face before looking at his watch. With both their attentions diverted once more as Joseph watched Robert scribble something furiously, John looked down to see his training shoe held firmly between Anna's feet.

He implored her with his eyes, silently begging her to give him back his shoe. Anna felt his foot rest on top of hers before he attempted to drag his trapped piece of footwear away. John didn't consider how formidable an opponent Anna would be when he initiated this game of footsie, she raising her eyebrows at him when he met her gaze, biting on her lip. She would have to give him back his shoe before they got up, how would it look if he stood up with only one shoe on?

'I think Norm's suggestion is our best bet,' Joseph sighed, closing his eyes as Robert turned to yet another blank piece of paper.

'Really?' Robert questioned, turning the pad back to John's formation of Thomas in an advanced position behind Jimmy up front. 'So, Alfred in goal, obviously. Evelyn and Matthew centre backs, Tom and Langy full backs. Kemal and Terrence on the wings, Gregs and Will in central midfield, Thomas in front of them then Jimmy up front.'

'We can practice that formation tomorrow,' Joseph suggested. 'Thomas should be able to manage it.'

'What about this?' All three men were taken aback as Anna snatched the tactics pad from Robert. Having now freed John's shoe, he was quick to reclaim it, Anna now distracted by jotting down her own formation. Once finished, she turned the pad around so they could see it before she began to explain her thinking. 'Instead of the usual four, four, two, how about a four, three, two, one.'

'Thunderbirds are go,' Joseph said rather enthusiastically, raising his fist in the air. When his 'joke' was met with blank faces, he turned his attentions back to the pad.

'So you have your normal back four,' Anna continued without acknowledging Joseph's quip. 'But instead of pushing Thomas forward, have him, Michael and William together in midfield. Then, push Kemal and Terrence forward on the wings. That way, you'll have more stability in the middle. Kemal and Terrence can't tackle for toffee so it makes more sense to have a skilled tackler like Thomas back where it matters. Also with his range of passing he'll be able to set up counter attacks for the wingers to hopefully turn into chances for Jim.' Anna shrugged as all three men looked at her with open mouths. She dropped the pen on the table before leaning back in her chair. 'You know, just a suggestion.'

'Well, well, well. Ark at Sir Alf Ramsey sitting over there,' Robert teased, ever so impressed at Anna's tactical knowledge.

'I do pick up on these things you know,' Anna shrugged, looking to John who was beaming.

'Well, it's inspired. I think we'll be limited to mostly counter attacks as it is so this will work perfectly. We can practice the formation tomorrow.' Robert slammed shut his tactics pad before pulling away from the table and rising to his feet. 'I'm going up. Remember, we are meeting down here at nine.'

'How could we forget?' Joseph rolled his eyes, standing up himself. 'See you in the morning, Norm.'

'Yeah, night Pele,' John raised a hand to acknowledge the first team coach, then looked up at Robert. 'Sleep well, Creeps.'

'A night without Cora's incessant sleep talking, it shall be bliss.'

As Robert walked away, John waited until he was out of sight then looked at Anna who was still sitting back in her chair.

'Alone at last,' he said, immediately following it with a look that made Anna feel as if she were the only woman in the world.

'We should get going to bed as well,' Anna remarked, looking at the clock above the bar before standing up. 'Care to walk me to my hotel room?'

'I shall, seeing as they are on the same corridor.'

* * *

Pacing themselves as they made their way side by side to the second floor, between reaching the lift and making their way to the door to their corridor, John had been bold enough to clasp his index and middle finger around Anna's hand. He was pretty sure none of the players would be brave enough to break Robert's curfew, and Joseph and Robert were on the floor above. This was quite safe. And besides, how could it be wrong to hold Anna's hand when it felt like the most natural thing in the world? Upon reaching Anna's door, she turned and looked up at John, her eyes dancing in the soft light that surrounded them.

'You know, this is my least favourite part of the day,' John announced, feeling a little more comfortable in their current surroundings to place a hand on Anna's hip. 'Having to say goodbye to you.'

'It won't be forever,' Anna replied, raising her hand to John's cheek, he leaning into her touch as she did so. 'We both agreed to take things slowly, and I am so glad for that. Too many relationships have been ruined in the past for me by jumping in feet first. It feels different with you, I'll admit but it just seems what we have is too important to rush.'

'Oh, I feel the same. The waiting will make the reward all the more sweeter,' John whispered, stepping closer to Anna. 'I'm convinced you are more than worth the wait.'

'Don't set yourself up for a fall there, Mr Bates,' Anna teased before placing soft kisses along his jaw line. 'I wouldn't want you to expect a lot then be disappointed.'

John inhaled deeply, desire running throughout his body as she moved her kisses onto his neck before resting her head on his shoulder. 'Anna, I am certain you could never disappoint me.'

Silence fell then as they got lost in each other's embrace. John's arms were now encircling Anna as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her soft breaths hitting his skin every so often reminding John of the reality they found themselves in, that this wasn't a dream. A few minutes must have passed before John released his hold on Anna, a little groan of protest escaping her.

'We should get to bed,' he said softly before kissing her on the top of the head. 'You don't need beauty sleep but I certainly do.'

She laughed as his remark, reaching into her tracksuit bottom pocket for her key card. She opened the door, placing her foot between the door frame and the door to stop it from closing again before turning back to John.

'Goodnight John.'

'Goodnight Anna, sweet dreams.'

Leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, John lingered beside Anna for a moment, resting his temple gently against hers, breathing in her scent. God, it was a wrench to leave her now like it was every time he had to. He felt like he needed to be close to Anna every single second of the day. When he wasn't with her, his world turned a shade darker. John was beginning to realise it had never been like this with his ex wife. He had never needed her like he craved Anna.

'Get going,' Anna murmured playfully, putting a hand on John's chest and pushing him away. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

With those words and a smile that made John wonder if he had ever seen something as beautiful, Anna closed the door.

* * *

Training at Eastleigh's stadium had passed without a hitch, Joseph and John setting up the players to practice the formation Anna had suggested. Charles, looking on from the grandstand that overlooked the pitch questioned Robert over the new look side, and was incredulous when it was revealed Anna had made the suggestion. However, after watching the team play in this way for a little over half an hour, it soon became clear that her four, three, two, one formation was going to be effective.

The one stain on a successful days preparation for the game was that of Cameron's attitude to being named amongst the substitutes. All three coaches spoke to him on three separate occasions, each explaining it was decided it was best to go with one striker, and as Jimmy was in form he was chosen. Even on the coach from Eastleigh to their resting place for the next two nights, a hotel on the seafront in Portsmouth, Cameron was moaning all the way. It took a word from Anna to settle him, the coaching team seemingly losing their patience with their new acquisition, John in particular. In his eyes, every single player in the squad played a part, regardless of whether they were in the starting eleven or not. His attitude would do nothing to boost team morale, especially before such a big game.

As the players gathered in one of the conference rooms at their hotel, John walked into the room, followed by Robert with a flip chart. Immediately, his eyes looked for Anna, he felt his heart sank a little as he saw her at the back of the room, sitting on the same table as Cameron. They were laughing, and the new striker was sitting far too close to Anna for his liking. Almost sensing his eyes upon her, Anna looked up and John felt his knees would give way from beneath him as he took in the beautiful grin that spread across her lips as she took the sight of him in. Cameron had long since turned his attentions to Jack Ross sitting beside him as Anna raised her hand to wave at John, he nodding and smirking in acknowledgement.

'Oi, Norm.' John turned to see Robert standing with his hands on his hips, his toe tapping on the floor impatiently. 'Are we going to start this team meeting or not?'

'Alright, sorry,' John lifted his hands in his defence, walking to stand beside his friend.

'Okay lads, listen up,' Robert yelled, the chatter in the room instantly dying down. 'Now, if you need firing up for tomorrow's match, you guys are obviously in the wrong profession. But that said, myself, John and Joe would like to take you on a pictorial journey of what it's like to go on a decent cup run.'

'Great, so it's kind of like when you go around your friends house after they come back from holiday and they bore you with their holiday snaps?' Thomas asked from the side of the room, causing a ripple of laughter to spread through the players gathered.

'Sort of, but we're paying you to be here tonight and have the power to put you in the reserves,' John replied, resting on the edge of the table just to the right of Robert's flip chart. Looking directly at Thomas, John raised his eyebrows before adding, 'I know which I'd rather sit through.'

Robert flipped the cover of his chart over to reveal the first picture. It was black and white, of John, Robert and Joseph at the back of a coach. They were clad in old style Downton Athletic club tracksuits, each clutching a hand of cards.

'Blimey Joseph, you used to have hair,' Tom Branson quipped.

'I still have hair,' Joseph replied, hurt evident in his tone as he rubbed a hand over his head.

'And boss, you were quite a looker,' Kemal teased John, 'with your flowing locks. What happened?'

'I'll have you know there are some people who still think I am a looker,' John answered, his eyes zeroed in on Anna, she blushing a little under his intense gaze.

'This is the three of us on the way to an away tie in the FA Cup against Nottingham Forest.' Robert explained. 'When they were quite good. A certain Brian Clough was their manager. We lost that game seven nil.'

'I was there,' Michael Gregson spoke up, 'in the home end. Dad used to take me to see Forest when I was a lad. You lot were crap.'

'Exactly Gregs, that is the point we are trying to make,' Robert moved forward, his demeanour passionate as he clenched his fists. 'There were so many regrets that day. All the way back to Yorkshire the coach was full of what if's and if only's.'

Robert flipped over the page of them on the coach to reveal a picture of himself sitting in the middle of the Nottingham Forest pitch that day, his head bowed.

'We don't want any of you to walk off that pitch tomorrow with any regrets,' John took over from Robert, conviction in his voice as he spoke. 'Believe me, those regrets live with you for the rest of your life, they never leave you.'

Now having the entire squads undivided attention, Robert moved back to the flip chart and turned the page over once more. This time, a photo was revealed of John atop Robert and Joseph's shoulders in front of the home fans at Highclere, his arms aloft.

'This was a great day,' Robert said, banging the page with his hand. 'This was after we had beaten Tottenham up at Highclere in the third round in the mid eighties. John scored the winner. He even nut-megged Glenn Hoddle on his run towards goal.'

'No way,' William enthused, clearly very impressed with Johns exploits. 'That's incredible.'

'John was an incredible striker, you lot don't give him enough credit,' Robert said in defence of his friend before continuing. 'Anyway, we want moments like this for you guys. Some of you may have already experienced them at various points in your career, but I think I speak for John and Joseph when I say there is nothing quite like achieving things like this in the colours of Downton Athletic.'

'I scored in a Manchester derby, that was special but this was the best moment of my career, by far.' John began to shake his head, a smile on his face. 'But nothing beats scoring the winning goal for Downton Athletic. Nothing.' He looked up then, searching for Anna in the crowd. 'Well, not much anyway.'

'Now, we aren't going to win the FA Cup,' Robert carried on, now pacing the floor in front of his squad. 'But we have such a great chance of progressing into the third round. We are underdogs, but I believe if we stick to our game plan we have a chance tomorrow. All we need is one goal, I have confidence in the back four and Alfred to keep their strikers out. Their first choice pairing are both injured. We are playing Portsmouth at exactly the right time.'

'They won't know what's hit them,' Jimmy remarked, earning a few agreeable noises from his team mates.

'We want to get into that third round.' Robert used one hand to punch his other, trying to emphasise his point. 'We are doing well in the league and the fans are buoyant, but they deserve a decent draw in the cup. For all their effort in following us, supporting us.'

'Then that is what we shall give them,' Michael nodded. 'No regrets, right lads.'

'Fantastic, now get up to your rooms and relax.' Robert instructed his players, John chuckling as his friend sounded like a father ordering their children to go to bed. 'We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.'

* * *

Having warmed up the team before the match, John had changed out of his training gear and into a club suit. Both he and Robert had decided to make an effort, this was Downton they were representing, a club that meant so much to the both of them and there was nothing much more special than the FA Cup. Looking at himself in the full length mirror just behind the partition to the main part of the changing room, John brushed the shoulders of his dark grey suit. He straightened his green tie, making sure the Downton crest was visible by leaving his jacket buttons undone. Lifting his right leg so his foot rested on the bench beside him, he rubbed the toe of his brown shoe with his thumb. The scuff he saw was not obvious to those who didn't know about it, but John knew it was there and it would have bothered him.

'Do you mind if I say something?' John turned to see Anna standing behind him, feeling rather under-dressed in her club tracksuit. The sound of Robert giving his final team talk in the background meant she was whispering as she stepped closer to John. 'You look absolutely gorgeous in a suit. Has anyone ever told you that?'

'Thank you,' John replied in a hushed tone, smirking slightly. 'And might I say you look absolutely stunning yourself, as usual.'

'Yeah, right,' Anna chuckled slightly, looking down at what she was wearing. 'A baggy tracksuit, I look like a million dollars.'

'You do,' John insisted, now standing so close to Anna the natural progression would be for him to place his arms around her waist, however he wouldn't risk that in their current situation, a thin partition their only barrier from the players. John wasn't overly convinced those at the back of the changing room couldn't hear them now. Still, it didn't stop him from saying what he was about to. 'You leave me breathless, every minute I'm with you.'

'Norm, get a move on would you?' Robert bellowed, John and Anna jumping apart at the sound of his voice. 'The referee has just rung the bell.'

John appeared around the partition then, garnering a wolf whistle from one player as he moved into the middle of the floor. 'Yes, yes I know. Keep your hands to yourselves, lads.'

Robert also had his club suit on, John moving to stand beside him by the changing room door as Robert straightened out his shirt cuffs below his jacket sleeves.

'You two look like you should be in Boyzone,' Tom joked, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

'Alright, alright, lets get out there,' Robert yelled, clapping his hands together loudly. Michael stood up and took over then, shouting words of encouragement to his team mates as they left the changing room. Robert, Joseph and Anna walked out with them, John hanging back as the substitutes walked passed him.

'Here, how lucky are we to have a bird for a physio?' Cameron remarked to Tony Gillingham as they left the room, in full earshot of John. 'It would almost be worth getting injured, just to have her touch you with her healing hands.'

'Anna's very good at what she does,' Tony replied, clearly not appreciating what Cameron was implying.

'I bet she's good at other things as well,' Cameron added with a slight laugh, the smirk that followed making John's blood boil. 'Don't tell me you wouldn't love to have a go at finding out? She's fit as hell.'

Tony chose to ignore Cameron's remarks, smiling awkwardly before carrying on out of the changing room. Cameron watched him leave shaking his head with a chuckle before looking over his shoulder to see John glaring at him.

'Everything alright, Boss?'

'I'd be careful what you say if I were you,' John warned, his tone calm although angry at the same time. 'Player or not, I would take great pleasure in wiping that grin off your face. You've done nothing but moan and be disrespectful since you arrived.'

'Are you threatening me? I'm sure the gaffer and the chairman would love to hear about this.'

'If I ever hear you talk about Miss Smith in that way again, I will not be responsible for my actions.'

'I'm not scared of an old timer like you.'

John walked closer to Cameron, so he was standing right in front of him. He moved so their faces were mere inches apart, his breathing sharp, his resentment was that great.

'Don't push me,' John said through gritted teeth. Cameron clenching his jaw as he stared straight back at John. 'I mean it. Keep your head down, work hard, respect all the staff and we'll get on fine. Act like the big man with nothing to back it up, you will be out of the door before you've had a chance to get your boots dirty. Do I make myself clear?'

'But a woman working at a football club? It's hardly ...'

'Do I make myself clear?' John reiterated, poking Cameron in the chest.

'Perfectly, Boss.' John decided to ignore the mocking in Cameron's voice and leave the changing room.

* * *

The matched passed by in a blur. Portsmouth were completely over awed by the occasion. They didn't account for the travelling away support, who came up in their hundreds to support their team. They didn't stop singing for the entire ninety minutes, their vocal support aiding Downton into going into half time with a one nil lead, Kemal Pamuk scoring a sublime free kick on the half an hour mark. Anna's plan to use the counter attack to their advantage was inspired, Jimmy should have doubled Downton's lead on the stroke of half time but his header was brilliant tipped over the crossbar by the Portsmouth 'keeper.

In the second half, Portsmouth seemed to find an extra gear and within ten minutes were back on terms when a poor back pass from Thomas was snapped up by one of their forwards who easily rounded a helpless Alfred and slotted the ball home. It was all Portsmouth then as Downton's defence found themselves penned back in their own half, rarely reaching the half way line. Kemal and Terrence were forced to defend as barrage after barrage of attack was inflicted upon the Downton penalty area. Deciding to freshen things up, John persuaded Robert to throw Charles Bryant on instead of Cameron, his earlier words still reverberating around John's head and still making him angry. Robert agreed, much to Cameron's chagrin.

'Come on, you need to throw me on to support Jimmy,' Cameron moaned as Charles began to take off his tracksuit.

'Watch what you say, Cameron. We make the decisions not you,' John pointed out, glaring over his shoulder at the new signing.

Charles came on for a tiring Terrence Sampson, his arrival injecting a new lease of life into Downton. With the game heading for a replay, Downton found themselves on the attack. A towering clearing header from Matthew fell at the feet of William as Portsmouth had committed too many men forward to find that winning goal. It was William and Jimmy against two backtracking Portsmouth defenders. To his surprise, no one was closing him down so William carried on running with the ball.

'Wills, I'm on,' Jimmy bellowed as William brought the ball over the half way line. As a midfielder caught up with him, William protected the ball before a deft turn caused the ball to move through the defending player's legs, William now free of the him and on his path to goal once more. As he reached the edge of the eighteen yard box, cries of shoot erupted from the Downton Athletic fans behind the goal. Jimmy was being marked by the remaining Downton defenders, one of them deciding now was the time to close William down. Before the Portsmouth defender had a chance to get a tackle in, William moved the ball to his right foot before striking the ball sweeter than he ever had done before. The keeper had no chance as the ball swerved over his head into the top left hand corner of the goal.

Two one.

William ran to the Downton fans behind the goal, jumping into the crowd, the inevitable booking be damned. He was a Downton boy and he was celebrating this as a fan as well as the player who had scored what was sure to be the winning goal. Emerging from the crowd, William was met by every one of his team mates, even Thomas offered him his hand.

'Great goal,' Thomas said, patting William on the shoulder. 'This doesn't mean I like you though.'

William looked to his right to see the substitutes and coaching staff in a huddle, all except Cameron who sat looking on indifferently at the scenes ahead of him.

'There's only one Willy Mason... one Willy Mason,' came the chant from behind the goal as the teams lined up for the restart.

The game was finished within the next couple of minutes, Downton seemingly having got into the nervous, albeit glorious habit of winning games in the last minutes. The players gathered in the middle of the pitch in a huddle, the substitutes all except Cameron joining in as they celebrated a brilliant win and a place in the third round. John and Robert made sure they shook the hands of each of their players as they broke apart from each other, encouraging them to go and thank those who had travelled to support them.

'What a goal, Will,' John enthused, throwing his arms around the young midfielder. 'You are going to be a Downton legend if you keep this up.'

'It's all I've ever wanted to be,' William replied, patting John's back. 'It's because of the confidence you have instilled within me that I took that shot on. Before you came to the club I never would have dreamed of shooting from there. Thank you, for making this happen. This means the world to me, and I'm sure my family once I get to see them.'

'Enjoy it,' John patted William on the shoulder. 'You deserve it.'

* * *

All the players families had joined the club in celebrating their fantastic win. After a meal at the hotel, followed by an impromptu version of 'No Matter What' by John and Robert following Tom's Boyzone remark, the players were allowed to enjoy the night life that Portsmouth had to offer. The majority of them headed into town, Tom and Sybil included. Some decided to make use of the fun fair on Clarence Pier, despite it being December. It seemed the thrill of victory would be enough to keep everyone warm this evening. Matthew, Mary, Robert, Cora, John and Anna decided to stroll along the sea front. Robert and John agreeing against their better judgement they could trust the players to behave. Finding a pub that overlooked the beach, the ladies took a seat outside whilst the men went inside to buy a round of drinks.

'I hope they get someone decent in the third round,' Mary remarked as she looked at her mobile phone. 'Knowing Dad's luck they'll get Huddersfield away or something.'

'Then they'll just have to beat them and get someone better in the fourth round, won't they?' Anna replied, smiling before a flicker of movement to her left caught her eye.

It couldn't be, could it? She knew they had moved down south, but Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sister was sitting on a bench a few metres away, bouncing a small child on her knee. Although it was torture watching them both, Anna couldn't help but stare at them. Mary and Cora continued chatting beside her but all Anna could focus on was her sister chatting to her child. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Then, the sound of male voices filled her ears, Anna instantly turning her head and taking in the sight of him. The man who had nearly destroyed her.

'Hey girls, this lad lives down here now but his family are all Downton fans,' John announced, gesturing his head towards the man standing beside him as he carried a tray of drinks.

'Oh my God,' Mary breathed, rising to her feet. Anna had locked eyes on him. He had stopped walking, such was the shock of seeing Anna again.

'What?' Robert shrugged, looking over his shoulder to the young man who had seemingly forgotten how to walk, unable to look away from Anna.

'Anna,' the man said finally, albeit weakly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Anna's our physio,' Robert said with a proud smile, taking his pint from the tray. 'Of course she's here.'

'I, I had no idea,' the man continued, now finally able to move closer. Anna sister had moved closer to the group now, clutching her son in her arms. John frowned in complete confusion as to what was going on.

'Anna,' John said, almost like he was asking her a question.

'I've got to go,' Anna said suddenly, looking to the man, then her sister before turning on her heels and running in the direction of the hotel.

'Anna!' John called after her again. She didn't even look back as she disappeared into the semi darkness. 'Would someone mind telling me what's going on?'

'I can't, as I have no clue either,' Robert shook his head before taking a sip of his beer.

'Just get out of here, Harry,' Mary sighed before looking to Anna's sister. 'Enjoying playing happy families, Susie?'

'Save it, Mary,' Susie replied before looking to Harry. 'Maybe we should just go.'

'I've just brought a drink,' Harry moaned, lifting his glass from the tray.

'If you think they will want to share a drink with you once I tell them what you did, you are sorely mistaken.' Mary took the drink from Harry, he reluctantly relenting and walking away, Susie following with the boy still in her arms.

'What the hell is going on?' John asked once more, fearing for Anna as he watched Harry and Susie walk away.

'That woman is Anna's sister,' Mary revealed, 'and that man is Anna's ex. He cheated on Anna with Susie for over a year. Anna found out when Susie became pregnant. It happened just before you gave her the Downton job. Anna's family supported Susie, Anna couldn't bear to be near them or her family so moved away. The two of them moved to the south shortly afterwards. Obviously, Portsmouth was their destination.'

'What?' John exclaimed, turning his attentions back to Harry and Susie who were walking away at pace. 'How could anyone do that to Anna?'

'You tell me,' Mary shrugged.

'Bastard,' Robert said under his breath.

'I should go after her,' Mary said as she stood up.

'I'll go,' John placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. 'Let me go.' Mary sat back down and nodded, looking up at John as he drank half of his drink in one go before placing the glass back on the tray. 'See you later.'

* * *

Breathing in deeply, her best friend's admission still ringing in his ears, John knocked on Anna's door. Propriety be damned, he needed to see her. Right now he didn't care if the whole squad saw him walk into Anna's hotel room. He needed to comfort her, be something to her that her ex boyfriend clearly was not.

As she opened the door, John felt his heart constrict in his chest as he took in the sight of her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her cheeks tear stained. She pushed the door back before letting go of it and walking back into her room. John took this that she meant for him to follow, stopping the door with his hand and stepping inside.

The click of the door behind him, John strode towards Anna as she sat on the edge of her bed, her shoulders hunched, her eyes closed as she continued to quietly sob. John's steps were tentative as he walked towards her, putting his hands in his pockets, a manifestation of the nervousness that had engulfed him.

'I'm sorry,' Anna said suddenly, wiping her eyes. 'I don't know what came over me. It must be the sea air getting to me, or the...'

'I know,' John murmured hoarsely, Anna immediately looking up to meet his gaze. 'I know what happened. Mary told me.'

'It wasn't her secret to tell, I didn't want you to find out about my past in this way...'

John kneeling down in front of her caused Anna to stop talking, he taking her hands in his and carefully bringing them to his lips. Kissing the back of them softly, each knuckle in turn Anna could slowly feel the despair she felt at see her sister and her ex boyfriend melt away. John edged ever closer to Anna, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'How that bastard could do that, Anna.' John began, his voice barely above a whisper as he rested his forehead against hers. 'And with your sister. I am so sorry you had to go through that.'

'It's not for you to say sorry,' Anna replied, stroking John's cheek with her index finger.

'I know, but how anyone could treat someone as perfect as you in such a way...'

John shook his head, unable to find the words to describe the anger he felt pooling in his veins. Anger that someone had caused Anna this much anguish.

'He's a fool for letting you slip away.' John leant further up on his knees as he breathed his words, his eyes firmly closed, his arms secure around Anna's waist as he tried to be there for her, tried to make the pain go away. 'No man is worthy of you, Anna. But the one who you give the chance to try and be shouldn't take it for granted.'

In the next moment, John found himself brushing his lips softly against Anna's, becoming lost in the need to show this flawless being before him that to him she was more precious to him than anything in this world. Anna responded enthusiastically, giving into John's advances and allowing him to push her back on the bed.

'Anna,' John murmured in her ear as he lay beside her. 'What do you want, Anna?'

'I want you to make love to me,' she whispered back, kissing the skin where his cheek met his ear. 'Please.'

'But what about waiting? I don't want you to do anything you might regret.'

'I could never regret being with you like this,' Anna replied with conviction. 'Seeing them tonight was a shock, I needed to get away. I silently prayed you would follow me. You see, John, I am starting to realise you are the only person who can make this right, who can heal the heart that they completely shattered. I never thought I could move on, but then I met you and suddenly life seems easy again. I feel alive again.'

John smiled at her words as he allowed his hand to move down and rest upon her hip. 'Only if you are sure.'

Anna responded with a kiss, deepening it instantly as John's movements became bolder. He manoeuvred so he was hovering above Anna, his knees either side of hers, turning his attention to Anna's neck by lavishing warm kisses on the skin he found there. No more words of doubt were exchanged as they both gave into their desires, events between them developing naturally as they became one for the very first time.

* * *

John sat with his back rested against the headboard, Anna settled between his legs and resting her back against the coarse hair of his chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Anna, both of them still basking in the afterglow of making love with eachother for the first time.

'That was wonderful,' Anna whispered, turning her head and kissing the top of John's arm. 'Thank you, Mr Bates.'

'Oh please, Miss Smith. The pleasure was all mine.' John replied with a chuckle, tightening his hold on Anna. 'No regrets?'

'None at all,' Anna answered without missing a beat. 'Only that you will have to go back to your room, if we are not to arouse suspicion.'

John groaned at her words, looking at his watch as he realised Anna was right. 'I don't want to go, but I kind of like the fact there is this whole new element to our little secret now.'

Anna hummed her agreement, pressing her back further into John's chest. 'Me too. You don't mind keeping this between us for a while longer, do you? It's just going so well and...'

'Anna, I have said from the beginning we move at the pace you want to. I stand by that.' John kissed her temple before loosening his arms around her waist. 'I best get moving. The others will be back before long.'

Watching as he got dressed, Anna couldn't help but smile as she thought about what had just happened between them. Seeing her sister and her ex with their baby was all but forgotten as she took in the sight of John, a smile plastered on his face as he fixed his clothing. She was transfixed by the lock of hair that danced upon his forehead, his hair seemingly tussled following their exertions. John had spoilt her for any other lover she had known, although she knew part of feeling that way was down to the fact no man had ever made her feel the way John did.

'Right, I'm ready.' John announced, standing upright before looking at Anna with a smirk she was sure would eventually be the death of her. He sat on the edge of the bed before running his knuckles gently over Anna's cheek. 'I'll bid you a good night, Miss Smith.'

'Goodnight, Mr Bates.'

They shared a kiss so sweet, Anna thought she might cry at the emotions that ran through her as John's lips caressed hers. It ended all too quickly, John pulling away before standing up. He let go of her hand, one finger at a time before walking to the door. Opening it, he looked both ways down the corridor. Noticing the coast was clear, John looked back once more over his shoulder at Anna before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

'John, there you are.' He lifted his head to see Robert and Cora approach him, arm in arm. 'Anna alright?'

'She is now,' John said, hoping his leaving her room wasn't too suspicious. 'She just needed someone to talk to.'

'She was distraught. What did you do to cheer her up?' Cora asked, smiling sweetly as she leant her head on Robert's shoulder.

'Oh, this and that,' John shrugged, Robert casting a sceptical gaze upon his friend. He implored his assistant with his eyes, John offering a smile in response. 'Night guys.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- The rating moves up to M in this chapter *hides in a corner***

**Thanks for the wonderful response to this story, each review never fails to make me and my co writer smile. **

**Disclaimer-** Same as chapters 1-6

* * *

With the colder weather inevitably came the holiday season. It was a busy period for the team, in particular with rearranged matches being played after a lot of the fixtures through November fell foul to the weather. Downton were still in and around the play off positions in the league, the success of their cup run adding to the fantastic atmosphere around Highclere Stadium. The third round draw of the FA Cup had thrown up another derby, drawing Downton at home to Leeds United. Although the match wasn't due to be played until January, it was hard not to get carried away with the magic of the cup. Still, the team had a job to do in the league until then and Robert and John were determined to ensure the team maintained their fantastic league position over the festive period.

Anna loved Christmas, and had insisted on helping John to decorate his new flat even though he wasn't really bothered. Still, his girlfriend was nothing if not a persistent woman. Their relationship was still a secret, although John was unsure how. After Portsmouth, when he insisted to Mary he should go after Anna, then Robert and Cora saw him leave Anna's room looking rather pleased with himself, he was convinced that it would only be a matter of time before someone would realise. But nothing had been said if anyone did have an idea.

After giving Anna some money to head into town to buy him some decorations, John was in his bedroom awaiting her return. Looking at himself in the mirror, John put on the chunky framed glasses he had purchased the previous day. With Anna out he thought it would the perfect time to try on his costume. The team's Christmas party was a couple of days away and the theme was superheroes. Tights and lycra wasn't really John's style, so he had decided to go as Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent. This also meant he didn't have to waist money on an outfit, brushing some lint from the shoulder of the black pinstripe suit he kept for special occasions. He straightened his lapels and stood back to take the sight of himself in the mirror. Just as he was flicking a strand of errant hair back into place, he noticed Anna in the reflection of the mirror, armed with three or four shopping bags in each hand.

'Hello,' he said coyly, immediately removing the glasses. 'Successful shopping trip?'

'Put them back on,' Anna's voice was hushed as she dropped the bags she was holding before treading the floor towards John.

'What?' John released a small chuckle before narrowing his gaze on an ever nearing Anna.

'The glasses,' Anna reiterated, pointing at them as she stopped in front of him. John noticed her breath was leaving her sharply. 'Put them back on.'

'Why?' He furrowed his brow before observing Anna's somewhat incoherent manner. Suddenly remembering the only other times he saw Anna like this, John grinned at her before putting the glasses on once more. 'Ahh, I get it. The glasses turn you...'

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Anna had clamped her arms around his shoulders and covered his mouth with hers. Almost immediately, she deepened the kiss as she used all the strength she could muster to push this six foot, bulky frame of a man towards the bed behind him. Feeling himself melting as a result of Anna's advances, John willingly went with it. Falling down as he felt the bed frame at the back of his knees, he took Anna with him.

'What's all this?' John breathed as the need for air became too much. 'They're only glasses.'

'You're Clark Kent, right?' Anna enquired as she began to untie the tie that hung around his neck.

'Well yes, you know lycra and me won't end well and...'

'Clark Kent is my ultimate crush,' Anna explained, placing warm kisses on the skin she had revealed as she undid the top buttons of John's shirt. He groaned at the contact, his moan vibrating against Anna's mouth as she continued undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. 'I always dreamt of doing a whole manner of things with that man.'

'Ahh, now I get it,' John replied, hardly in a position to deny Anna anything. The way she was sitting astride him she would now surely be aware of his arousal, a result of her ministrations and her forthrightness since she had arrived back. John began to remove Anna's blouse before she stopped him, placing her hands on top of his. 'Anna, what are...'

'There's no time,' she interrupted, her voice overcome with desire. John had no response as she moved to her feet. After removing her tights, then her underwear she was back with him as John watched on, mesmerised and absolutely confused as to what she was going to do next. It was becoming clearer as she began to frantically unfasten his trousers, instinct told him to lift his hips. Anna pulled his trousers down then lifted her skirt before climbing upon him once more.

'Anna, this is mad,' John hissed as he felt himself come in to contact with Anna's heat. As he rested his hands on her bottom, her fingers were clawing through his hair, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

'Shall I stop then?'

'God no, please don't,' John almost begged, resuming the kiss she had broken to ask the most ridiculous of questions.

In the next instant, John shifted his hips, unable to bear not joining them a second longer. They both shared mutual groans of appreciation as John was enveloped within Anna's warmth. Moving almost immediately, John settled into a steady rhythm as Anna ground down on top of him.

'I hope you know this isn't going to take very long,' John revealed after a few moments had passed before he was treated to Anna's moans of pleasure, signalling to him she wasn't far from completion.

In the next thrust of his hips Anna was calling out, the sensation of her shuddering around him bringing John to his own climax. Their heavy breathing mingled in the air, Anna resting her head on John's shoulder as he held her close to him. He loved these moments, in the immediate aftermath of making love. John had grown to learn that Anna enjoyed to be held tightly after they had both reached their end, not ready to lose contact with him until she had come down from her high.

'You know, we are going to have a serious discussion about which other fictional TV characters get you going, if that is anything to go by.'

Anna laughed at his words, John following suit as she moved to sit beside him before they both reclined on the bed, hands entwined and heads touching.

'So you aren't going the whole hog and going to the party as Superman, then?'

'I've got a t shirt to wear under my shirt,' John replied, pointing at the wardrobe, 'but not really sure I could pull off the tights.'

'I was afraid you'd say that,' Anna sighed. 'It's going to drive me mad with you dressed like that all evening knowing I can't even touch you.'

'You'll just have to exercise some self control, Miss Smith,' John placed a kiss on Anna's cheek before something occurred to him. 'It's going to be difficult for me too, considering who you are going as.'

'We'll both have to agree to behave then, Mr Bates.'

'That we will,' John said in agreement. 'But you're coming back here after the party, right?'

'Oh yes.'

* * *

John walked into the party being held at the clubhouse at the stadium, initially feeling a little uncomfortable in his costume before one look at Robert dressed as Batman put him at ease. Matthew had been roped into being his Robin, and John chuckled as the two of them together reminded him of Del Boy and Rodney. Looking around the room, John smiled as he saw Cora dressed as Wonder Woman, before the sight of Mary, Sybil and Edith as The Powerpuff Girls caused him to begin to laugh once more. Continuing to scan the room, he noticed a number of Spidermen, Supermen and all of the midfielders fulfilling their promise by coming as characters from X Men. Then the person he had been looking for came into his line of vision and suddenly he only had eyes for her.

Anna looked stunning, incredibly sexy in a black cat suit, she choosing to attend the party dressed as Cat Woman. The way the leather clung to her body, John was glad no one could read his mind or their secret would be out in the open in no time. Deciding to approach her first, John was stopped in his tracks as Cameron appeared next to Anna, both of them at the bar. He was dressed as The Incredible Hulk, completely covered in green.

Standing to watch, John felt his irritation rising as Cameron placed a hand on the small of Anna's back. It shouldn't, and everyone who was here would wonder why he cared when as far as they were concerned there was nothing between him and Anna. Added to this, Cameron was the new flavour of the month around the club. Jimmy was suffering with a niggling injury, limiting him to the bench meaning Cameron was getting an extended run in the team. In his five appearances, he had scored four goals. Robert was being praised for finding this gem of a player by Charlie Carson, whilst John felt like he was the only person who could see straight through the new striker. His comments about Anna before the Portsmouth match still made John's blood boil, and his friendly manner towards her now was driving him mad with anger. Walking towards them, John stood far enough away as to not be suspicious, yet near enough so he could hear the conversation.

'You know, wearing a costume like that you'll have to watch out,' Cameron remarked. 'I'm sure there will be a queue of the men here waiting to take you home.'

'I doubt that,' Anna replied with a nervous laugh, attempting desperately to try and get the attention of the barman.

'Stop being so modest,' Cameron carried on, Anna shifting uncomfortably as his hand began to move in circular movements at the bottom of her back.

'Would you mind removing your hand?' Anna asked, trying to remain as polite as possible.

'Oh, what's the harm? We're both young, single. Think of the fun we could have together.'

'If it's all the same to you...'

'Come on. Anna. Why not?' Cameron continued with his movements, even stepping a little closer to her. John was growing increasingly impatient. 'How about you just come back to mine? You might enjoy it.'

'I'm just not interested,' Anna made an effort to move away from him but Cameron's hand was now at her hip, holding her in place.

'Tell me why?'

'I think she told you she's not interested.'

Cameron and Anna turned to see John standing behind them, Anna's sigh of relief was audible as Cameron scowled at his coach.

'Anna, you know the moves to Gangnam Style don't you?' Mary called from the dance floor set to the left of the bar. 'Come and show us.'

Seeing this as her chance to escape, Anna looked up to John who nodded in the direction of the people dancing a few feet away from them. He watched as she walked away before squaring up to a suddenly nervous looking Cameron.

'Hello boss. I didn't realise accountants were superheroes,' Cameron quipped, taking in the sight of John in his suit and glasses. 'Mind you, with what you made at United I suppose yours was.'

'You're a cocky bastard,' John began, his voice calm and collected as he made eye contact with the man before him. 'It's ironic you coming here as The Incredible Hulk because the truth is maybe I should have come as him. You know why?'

'I'm sure you're going to tell me,' Cameron responded, trying to sound like he wasn't intimidated but his shaky voice was betraying his efforts.

'I should have come as The Hulk because you wouldn't like me when I get angry,' John raised his eyebrows as he spoke, not averting his eyes from Cameron's to ensure he understood. 'Really, you wouldn't.'

Silence fell as both men stared at the other, jaws clenched. John didn't care, this man had tried to disrespect Anna and if he tried to fight back, John wouldn't back down. A couple of seconds passed before Cameron pushed past John and marched straight out of the clubhouse. John looked over his shoulder, smirking slightly as he saw the door slam behind Cameron.

'Boss, what was that all about?' Jimmy asked, walking towards John dressed as Virgil Tracey from Thunderbirds.

'Nothing young James,' John replied, patting the young player on the shoulder. 'Can I buy you a drink?'

* * *

The drinks were flowing as the team and staff got into the swing of the festivities. Christmas Karaoke had proved a hit, John and Robert's duet of _A Winter's Tale _a particular highlight. Buoyed by his seeing off of Cameron, John was enjoying his fair share of the drinks, deciding this be one of the few occasions he let his hair down. Half of the team had talked him into downing shots of Sambuca with them, he silently thanking whatever power may be above that they didn't have a game until Boxing Day. Anna and Mary had been ruling the dancefloor, at one point a circle had formed around them as they performed the truly inspired choreography to _Stop_ by The Spice Girls.

The evening was drawing to a close and the DJ decided to play more reserved music to end the nights events. Players were dancing with their partners, John sitting aside and finding it highly amusing to see Wolverine wrapped in a passionate embrace with Mrs Incredible. He had long since abandoned his tie and jacket, his braces were on show as the top buttons on his shirt were undone to reveal the beginning of the Superman 'S' logo. His glasses remained, however. Turning his attentions to Anna, who was sitting with Edith as they looked on at the couples filling the dancefloor, John allowed himself to stare at her for a moment. She still looked as breathtaking as she did when he first arrived at the party despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed. John was believing the more time passed he had never felt this way about any other woman before. Anna had bewitched him completely, filling his every waking thought. Even concentrating on his tasks at work was proving difficult, especially when he knew Anna was elsewhere within the same building. Thinking about formations and tactics had nothing on thinking about how Anna's eyes danced when she laughed, or the feeling of her hands running through his hair.

His eyes lit up when he saw Michael Gregson, dressed as Captain America, approach Edith, asking her if she would like to dance. Edith was a willing participant, eagerly taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her to the dancefloor. John noticed this was his chance to talk with Anna, having not really done much but offer each other smiles across the room all evening. Rising to his feet, he steadied himself as the effects of the alcohol took him by surprise. Moving towards her on unsteady feet to begin with, he steps became more assured. Before she had noticed him, John sat down.

'Finally, Clark gets to talk to Cat Woman,' John began, Anna instantly turning to look at him. She smiled as she met his gaze. 'I couldn't let the night pass without letting you know how absolutely stunning you look this evening.'

'Thank you, Clark. I'd let you know what I think about your appearance but I think I made it obvious a couple of days ago.'

'That you did, I do hope we can have a repeat performance.' John placed his hand on Anna's knee under the table, running his fingers further up her thigh, his touch causing her to close her eyes and let out a shaky breath. 'Tonight at mine?'

'Try and keep me away,' Anna replied, taking John's hand in hers, still out of view under the table. 'But how about a dance before that?'

'I can't dance.'

'Are you Clark Kent or Phil Collins?' Anna asked with a laugh, John reciprocating before looking to the dancefloor once more. 'Come on, I'll help you.'

'But won't people think something is up if we dance together?' John asked, aware of Anna still wanting to keep their relationship a secret.

'We're colleagues sharing a dance at the Christmas Party. It happens all the time.' Anna stood before looking down at John. 'Come on, just one song then you can leave and I'll follow behind you.'

'Is that a promise?' John asked as he walked behind Anna onto the floor. Trying to remain the epitome of decorum, John took Anna's right hand in his, before placing the other tentatively on her hip. Anna began to move them in time with the music, consciously stepping a little closer to John.

'I wish you would hold me properly.' she whispered in his ear, looking over his shoulder at all the other couples lost in each other. 'No one will notice.'

John didn't need to be asked twice, dropping Anna's hand and moving it to her waist, instantly pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, confident in the knowledge their position on the floor and the semi darkness meant they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves.

'This is nice,' John murmured into Anna's hair, clutching at her hips although desperately wanting more contact. The feel of the material of her outfit was driving him crazy. 'This costume is definitely skin tight, isn't it?'

'Tell me about it,' Anna replied before standing on tiptoes to speak directly into John's ear. 'I originally had underwear on underneath it, but I had to discard it as it was too visible.'

'You mean,' John cleared his throat before continuing, his mind currently running wild. 'You have, for want of a better phrase, gone commando this evening, Miss Smith?'

She didn't need to speak, her giggling was answer enough as John stood open mouthed, wondering what sort of girl had seemingly stolen his heart.

'Right, I'm leaving now,' John announced, stepping away from Anna before meeting her gaze. 'Don't be long.'

'Patience Mr Kent, good things come to those who wait.'

Sharing a smile, John walked backwards away from Anna before turning around to look for Robert. Realising he was out of it, Cora doing all she could to keep him upright as they danced, John thought better of it and collected his discarded clothing.

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Anna saying her goodbyes to Mary and her sisters, exhaling a breath as he struggled to contemplate how such a perfect being had chosen to spend her time with him. All John knew, was he was loving every minute of it.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve and John's mother, Jean, had come up to Yorkshire to spend Christmas with her son. The plans hadn't been finalised until his mother had given John a call that morning to say she was catching the midday train and would be in Yorkshire by four in the afternoon. Driving back from the station, John's mother was full of the gossip that had been happening whilst John had been in the North. Upon reaching his flat, his mother glanced the building up and down before stepping out of the car.

'Very nice, Johnny,' his mother said approvingly as John moved to get her bag out of the boot. 'You've certainly fallen on your feet.'

'Well, it's down to you I'm here at all.' John replied, smiling at his mother as she looked back up at him. 'So thank you.'

'Enough of that,' Jean replied, patting John on the cheek. 'It's what your Dad would have wanted so we'll leave it at that. Now show me your new home.'

They had not been in the flat an hour before Jean was busy in the kitchen, making John his favourite chicken and mushroom pie. As she cooked, John explained the plans for Christmas. John had been invited to spend it at the Crawleys, Jean was also welcome if she was in Yorkshire and Cora would be delighted if she would assist in the preparations for Christmas dinner.

'I'd love that,' Jean said in her Irish brogue as she opened the fridge door. 'Ah Johnny, you have no eggs.'

'Why do you need eggs?' John enquired, looking over her shoulder into the fridge.

'Well, how else am I going to make you a fry up in the morning? Go to the shop and fetch some.'

'Very well, anything else?'

'Yes, some loose leaf tea. Those tea bags never do taste quite the same,' Jean answered, closing the fridge and returning to her task of rolling out pastry for John's pie.

John had been gone ten minutes or so before the doorbell rang. Jean looked to the door before wiping her hands on a tea towel. Making her way down the hallway, she opened the door to reveal a petite blonde woman, dressed in a tracksuit that displayed the same crest as John's work clothes.

'Can I help?' Jean asked with a smile.

'Oh, you must be John's Mum, I'm Anna.' She shifted from foot to foot before adding, 'I work with John and I just came over to, err, tell him something.'

'Ahh, well come on in lass.' Jean said in a friendly tone, stepping aside to allow Anna to cross the threshold. 'Are you the physiotherapist my son has mentioned? He's told me a lot about you.'

'I guess I am and I hope what he has said has been favourable,' Anna answered as she reached the kitchen. 'Wow, it smells wonderful in here.'

'Well, you are welcome to stay if you want,' Jean offered, moving to the counter to put the finishing touches to her pie. 'There is plenty to go around. And John's always been very complimentary about you.'

Anna was unsure as to how much Jean knew, but she decided to change the subject to be on the safe side. 'Anything I can help with?'

'Well, the carrots need chopping,' Jean pointed at the chopping board beside her. 'Only if you want to, mind.'

'I'd love to.'

'So tell me a bit about yourself, Anna...'

* * *

As soon as he opened the front door, John's senses were filled with the smells of his mother's cooking and he was immediately transported back to his childhood. Closing the door, he then heard a familiar laugh that didn't belong to his mother. Realising Anna was here, John strode down the hallway, stopping in the doorway to see the two most important women in his life standing side by side, chatting as if they had known each other for years.

'I'm back,' John announced, both women turning to look at him. 'Eggs, and I got us a bottle of wine to share over dinner. Hello Anna.'

'Hi John,' she replied, smiling sweetly.

'Young Anna popped over to see you,' Jean explained, moving to the table and studying the wine John had chosen before grimacing at his choice. 'She's staying for dinner.'

'Oh right, anything important Anna?' John asked, confused as to what his mother did and didn't know.

'It can wait,' Anna shrugged.

'I'm going to use the ladies,' Jean announced as she walked to the doorway. 'Keep an eye on the pie for me, Anna.'

'I will,' Anna called after her before looking at John. 'So that's why you weren't at work today.'

'I did call Robert,' John said, walking towards Anna. 'Why, did you miss me?'

'I always miss you when I'm not with you, you should know that by now.'

John smiled at her words, reaching down to take her hand in his. 'What does Mum know?'

'I was going to ask you the same question,' Anna replied, squeezing John's hand. 'I've told her nothing.'

'Nor have I, all I have said on the phone and in letters is that I we have formed a solid friendship. Nothing more.'

'Johnny, you need to invest in softer towels,' Jean advised her son as she walked back into the kitchen, John quickly releasing his grip on Anna's hand. 'Now, make yourself useful and lay the table.'

The conversation never waned as John, Anna and Jean enjoyed their dinner. Jean enjoyed listening to Anna as she explained about how her life had brought her to this point, being the physio at a football club. She was impressed as John commented on how Anna could hold her own with the players, Anna not finding it too difficult to gain their respect. Anna also loved how John and Jean were together, although her pleasure was tinged with a touch of sadness at how her relationship with her own mother had seemingly disintegrated. Still, John was giving her a reason to feel positive about her life once more, and despite their relationship being a secret she knew it wouldn't always be that way.

Her advancing years meant she was a woman of the world and Jean had noticed the way in which John and Anna looked at each other, the secret glances they thought they were sharing without her realising. In the correspondence and phone calls she had shared with her son, Jean had never heard John talking so enthusiastically about a woman. Despite mentioning they were nothing more than friends, Jean knew him well enough to know there was more to it than that. Watching Anna and the way she looked at John only confirmed her suspicions.

'If you'll excuse me for a moment,' Anna said as she rose to her feet, her intention to use the bathroom. 'Back in a minute.'

Jean smiled as she watched Anna leave, making sure she was out of ear shot before looking at her son, casting him a sceptical glance.

'What?' John asked, furrowing his brow.

'How long have you been seeing her, then?' Jean asked, getting straight to the point.

'I'm not seeing her,' John insisted, his voice a whisper. 'We're just friends.'

'John, I'm your mother and probably know you better than anyone,' Jean said with a sigh.

He relented then, knowing after years of trying John would never be able to fool his mother. 'We've been seeing each other just over a couple of months. No one knows. Anna has suffered a bad experience and wants to keep things between us for the time being.'

Anna walked down the hallway, having returned from the bathroom and stopped as she heard hushed voices in the kitchen. She didn't want to interrupt mother and son having a private conversation, but upon hearing her name being whispered she was intrigued. Moving closer to the door, she stood back against the wall out of sight and listened, holding her breath.

'Is it serious between you and Anna?' Jean asked, Anna realising John must have told her. John didn't answer for a moment, Anna's heart was thumping in her chest as she waited for him to respond.

'I think I'm,' John began before correcting himself. 'No, I know I love her. She's got me completely and utterly head over heels in love with her. And it feels wonderful.'

Anna looked to the ceiling, desperately trying to gather herself before making her presence known. No man had ever said anything as beautiful about her as what John had just revealed to his mother. Her eyes were stinging with tears, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her as she heard Jean warn John not to ruin his chance. He had to make sure he held on to Anna because even having only been in a company a couple of hours, she could see what a wonderful woman she was.

'I know,' John whispered before looking over this shoulder to see Anna enter the room. 'Everything alright?'

'Perfectly,' Anna smiled, wiping underneath her eye with her index finger. 'You know, your mother is right about those towels, John.'

* * *

Standing on the edge of the training pitch with his arms folded, John looked on as the players were simply going through the motions, probably wishing they could be at home rather than training on Christmas morning. It was part and parcel of the life of being a footballer that the job never stopped over Christmas. The team had a home match against Burton Albion on Boxing Day, a match which needing preparing for like every other fixture during the season. Robert had left John to take training, the manager staying in his office to talk to Jimmy about his injury. Blowing his whistle, the players stopped to look at John.

'Lads, over here.' John called, moving his hands to place them on his hips as the players ran over to him. 'Let's call it a day for now. I know we are all caught up in the Christmas spirit, but that was crap.'

'Come off it, Boss,' Charles Bryant argued, wiping his forehead. 'I left my four year old son in tears this morning because he wanted Daddy to play football in his new boots in the garden with him. It's my daughter's first Christmas as well.'

'I feel for you, Charles but we train every Christmas Day. We have a match tomorrow.'

'And we'll be ready,' Michael Gregson nodded, slightly out of breath. 'Won't we lads?'

A chorus of unenthusiastic yeses went up around John as he rolled his eyes. Gesturing towards the changing rooms, John didn't need to ask the team twice as they showed more stamina than they had all morning by sprinting across the training pitch to get changed. Turning on his heels, John walked leisurely behind the players. Once back in the building, John saw Anna in the corridor, talking on the phone. Smiling, he remained as quiet as he could, tip toeing up behind her.

'Yes Mary, I will make sure I have changed out of my tracksuit before I arrive,' Anna re assured her friend. 'What's wrong with it? Yes, I'd rather wear something different to work but there's not a lot I can do about it is there?'

Anna still had her back to John as he stood behind, leaning against the wall. Looking left and right before making sure the changing room door was securely closed, mischief overcame him. As Anna continued to talk, he gently reached out his hand to move her tied up hair away from her neck. She started at the contact, looking at him before he placed his index finger over his lips, indicating for Anna to be quiet.

'Yes Mary, I've got the crackers,' Anna answered her friend as she furrowed her brow at John over her shoulder, a slight smile upon her lips. Before she could continue, John had pressed his lips to the bare skin on her neck. 'Ohhh. What? Sorry Mary, I'm fine, just err... oh God.'

John smiled at the effect he was having on Anna as he wrapped his arms around her waist, ceasing contact with her neck.

'I'll be around just after one. Bye Mary.'

Anna hung up the phone, leaning back into John's touch before he placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Merry Christmas.'

'And to you,' Anna replied, wriggling free before turning to face him. 'You shouldn't do that, you know. Someone might have seen.'

'I couldn't resist. I don't care what Mary says, you look wonderful in the club tracksuit.'

John walked on ahead of her then, Anna observing even though they were in the middle of one of the bleakest winters in years, John was still wearing shorts. She wasn't complaining however, John's legs were still as toned as when he was a player himself. She let her eyes drift over his form, thanking her lucky stars this fine figure of a man was all hers.

'You're staring,' John said as he carried on down the corridor. 'You are only human I suppose. See you at Robert's later.'

'You will, and John,' He stopped and turned to face her as she called after him. She raised her eyebrows. 'Nice arse.'

* * *

Robert walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Jean and Cora chatting animatedly about not being English nationals but living in the country. John had dropped his mother off before training so she and Cora could get started on dinner whilst the boys went to work. There was to be a houseful at the Crawley's. Mary and Sybil were present with their partners, as well as Edith. Anna had also accepted her invitation gratefully. John and Jean made up the guests. Cora turned to see her husband enter the room, bursting into laughter upon seeing what he was wearing.

'What?' Robert shrugged, looking down at himself.

'What are you wearing?' Cora asked through a fit of giggles.

'It's a Christmas jumper,' Robert replied, slightly hurt as he brushed the penguin that adorned his festive knitwear. 'Do you not like it?'

'No, it's very nice,' Cora said as the doorbell rang. She moved to the kitchen door to address her daughters in the living room. 'Girls, could one of you get that please?'

After a few seconds of muffled voices, it not going unnoticed that they were arguing over who should answer the door, Edith appeared. Assured someone was getting the door, Cora returned to the stove she had been slaving over all morning.

'It's John and Anna,' Edith called up the hallway, the sound of the door closing following her bellow.

Robert rose to his feet, moving to greet his friend. 'Hello Norm, sorry I wasn't able to help with training this morning. It seems Jimmy wanted to chat to me about his injury.'

'Yeah, it's worse than we thought,' Anna sighed as Robert took her coat, followed by John's. She looked from John to Robert, grimacing. 'Wow, seems we have a battle on our hands for worst jumper.'

'What's wrong with my polar bear?' John said, looking down sadly at his festive offering. 'Just trying to get into the spirit of things.'

'If you think our jumpers are bad, wait until you see Matthew's trousers.' Robert said as he hung up Anna and John's coats. 'Anna, Mary is in the front room.'

With a knowing look at John, Anna walked into the living room. The next noise John and Robert heard was Anna laughing heartily.

'She must have seen the trousers.' Robert supposed before locking his gaze on John. 'Honestly Norm, arriving together. People might talk.'

'About what? There is nothing to talk about. I pulled up outside as Anna was walking down the road.'

'Right,' Robert said, not entirely convinced. 'Come on through, your mum was asking after you.'

* * *

With dinner consumed, compliments to the chef's exchanged Matthew suggested a game of football in the garden to get away from the teasing about his tartan patterned trousers. Despite offering to do the washing up, the men were ushered outside, the women taking pity on them seeing as they had to work that morning and all day Boxing Day. Cora and Jean, enjoying each other's company so much, also allowed the younger females to join the men outside, insisting they could manage the tidying up. After some coaxing, Mary, Edith, Sybil and Anna were encouraged to join in with the game, two a side being deemed too boring for Tom, he and Matthew nominating themselves as team captains.

'Okay, well I obviously choose John,' Matthew announced as the others gathered around.

'Matthew, I can't believe you didn't pick me first. I am your wife,' Mary moaned, folding her arms.

'Sorry darling, I do get two more picks.'

'And what about me?' It was Robert's turn to moan now, pointing at his chest in the process. 'I am your father in law and more importantly I pick the team that you play in and you are always the first name on my team sheet.'

'And who said you could choose first?' Tom complained as Matthew threw the ball at him. 'I wanted John.'

'I was holding the ball, I get first pick.' Matthew explained with a shrug. 'Boss, you're on my team.'

'Nice to be wanted, I suppose,' John smiled as he ran towards Matthew, patting him on the shoulder.

'Okay, I pick the gaffer,' Tom said, pointing at Robert.

'Tom!' Sybil exclaimed.

'Sorry sweetheart, needs must,' Tom replied as Robert joined him at his side. Tom threw the ball back at Matthew. 'Your pick.'

'Anna I suppose,' Matthew said resignedly, Anna sighing deeply as she moved towards her team mates.

'Matthew!' Mary exclaimed, stamping her foot in a strop. 'I'm not playing.'

She marched back towards the kitchen door that led on to the garden, Matthew half heartedly calling after her as she went.

'That's me in the dog house,' Matthew said under his breath, chucking the ball back at Tom. 'Okay, your choice Tom.'

'I don't know who to choose,' Tom said, looking from Sybil, then to Edith.

'Why don't you have them both?' Matthew suggested before looking to John, then Anna. 'I reckon the teams would be fairer then.'

'What are you saying?' Tom asked, stepping away from his team mates to square up to Matthew. 'You think you're team is better than mine?'

'Well, look at who I have. John who was scoring in League Two as recently as a month ago and Anna, who lets face it keeps herself pretty fit.'

'Hey,' Edith protested, placing her arms over her stomach. 'I always put on a little weight over Christmas.'

'Look, can we just start the match so I can get back inside and fall asleep in my armchair like most fathers do on Christmas Day.' Robert took the ball from Tom. 'Edith and Sybil, you're on mine and Tom's team. And no rough tackles, the boys have an important game tomorrow.'

'No, after that comment, Matthew is fair game,' Sybil warned, lining up alongside her team mates. Matthew and John moved their goalposts into position, as did Robert and Tom.

'Okay, first to five should do it,' Matthew announced. 'And rush goalies.'

'Whatever that means,' Edith shook her head.

John and Matthew took the kick off, the latter playing the ball back to Anna who controlled the ball masterfully. Looking up, she nutmegged an onrushing Tom before playing the ball down the pitch to Matthew who took one touch before placing the ball beyond a not too bothered Sybil standing in goal.

One nil.

The celebrating team shared high fives in the middle of the pitch, John holding onto Anna's hand longer than would be deemed normal, not thinking anyone would notice.

'Nice pass, Miss Smith,' John remarked, raising his eyebrows.

'I'm not just a pretty face, Mr Bates.'

'Do you think there's something going on between them?' Mary asked from the kitchen, watching the match through the window as John now had his arm around Anna's shoulders as they returned to their own half.

'Between who, darling?' Cora asked, putting the last of the washing up away.

'John and Anna.'

'They get on very well, don't they?' Jean remarked demurely.

'That night in Portsmouth he did come out of Anna's room looking like the cat who got the cream,' Cora revealed, sitting at the table.

'Mother!' Mary exclaimed, turning to face her. 'You're only telling me this now?'

'Well, it's none of our business really, is it?' Cora replied. 'If there is anything going on, they will tell us in their own time.'

'Exactly,' Jean agreed, switching on the kettle as she spoke. 'Who is for a cup of tea?'

* * *

As the time ticked up to ten, John suggested he and Jean made tracks. Jean agreed, being on her feet most of the morning had taken it's toll. Matthew and Mary as well as Sybil and Tom had already left due to the early start the boys had in the morning, plus Robert was already asleep in the armchair. As John went to fetch their coats, Anna announced she would also be leaving, following John into the hall.

'John,' Anna whispered, trying to garner his attention. He turned to look at her, smiling as their eyes met. 'Look, I don't know if you had the same thought but I... well I...'

'Anna, what is it? You know you can say anything to me.'

'I know, it's not that. It's just I had bought you something and seeing as I haven't had a chance to give it to you yet, I thought you might be able to sneak out once you'd drop your mother home.'

'There's no need.' Jean said, announcing her arrival. 'Come with us, Anna. That way you and John can have some time alone.'

'Mum, what...'

'Come on, John. Don't play coy with me. You know I know. And between you and me, a few people have an inkling.'

Anna blushed at Jean's words, John looking at her as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Just then, Cora appeared in the hallway.

'Thanks for today, Jean,' Cora said, pulling her into her embrace. 'It's been wonderful.'

'Nah, thanks for having me and my boy.' Jean replied, patting Cora gently on the back. 'I'll see you at the match tomorrow I presume.'

'Oh yes, there will be a seat in Robert's hospitality box for you.'

'Lovely,' Jean said before walking to the door. 'Come along then, Johnny.'

* * *

Once back at John's flat, Jean made herself comfortable in the living room, suddenly finding a second wind and suggesting John take Anna upstairs to exchange gifts whilst she watched her recording of her favourite soap opera. With she now knowing about the nature of her son's relationship with the physiotherapist, John and Anna felt comfortable enough to follow through her suggestion. Following him up the stairs, Anna pulled his present from her bag. It wasn't very big, but she had made a lot of effort to find it for him and she was sure he would love it.

As soon as she had shut the door behind them, John was in front of her looking at her with a fire in his eyes Anna hadn't seen before. She was rendered speechless as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. In the next moment he was covering Anna's mouth with his, she placing her arms around his shoulders.

'I've been waiting to do that all day,' John admitted as he pulled away, resting his forehead on Anna's.

'It was worth the wait,' Anna said breathlessly, John taking her hand and leading her to sit on the bed.

'Now sit there, I have got you a present as well.' John walked behind her, opening his wardrobe. 'It's not much but I hope you will like it.'

Anna turned to see John holding a giant teddy bear, clad in the Downton Athletic strip. She began to laugh as John walked towards her with the cuddly toy.

'He's lovely,' Anna cooed, stroking one of the bears ears between her thumb and forefinger.

'It's a bit lame but I saw him and thought of you.' John said, looking down at the bear before meeting Anna's gaze once more. 'Merry Christmas.'

Anna leant forward to meet John's lips in a kiss before reaching beside her for his gift. She presented him with a neatly wrapped present, shiny black paper complete with a big green bow.

'Athletic themed wrapping, I like it,' John observed with a chuckle as he began to unwrap his gift to reveal a shirt. But not just any shirt. It was a vintage Downton Athletic jersey, one which John used to wear when he played in the hallowed green and black. Turning it around, he saw Anna had got it printed with his old number, ten. No one had gone to that much effort to get him a gift. John was overwhelmed.

'I had no idea what to get you and after lots of searching on Google I...'

John silenced her with another kiss, one so sweet Anna thought she might be dreaming. This man had completely taken over heart, the emotion of the moment threatening to overwhelm her. As she broke the kiss, it suddenly felt right to finally tell John what she had known for a while.

'I love you,' she breathed, placing a hand on his cheek. 'I heard what you said to your Mum the other day. I feel completely the same.'

'You do?' John whispered, laughing slightly in disbelief. 'Anna, you have no idea what it means to hear you say that.'

'I've known for ages, I just wasn't sure you felt the same way.'

'Of course I do,' John replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's her ear before smiling. 'How could I not? You are the most breathtaking woman I have ever met, you have the most beautiful soul. You showed me nothing but kindness since I came up here. I love you so much it makes me question whether I have ever been in love before.'

'Oh John.'

Anna's voice was barely above a whisper as she continued to stroke his face, pulling him closer to her. They shared another kiss, affirming the love they had just declared for each other to begin with, before John deepened it and events took a wholly different turn. Ending the kiss, John's heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst right out of his chest.

'You know,' he began brushing his lips against Anna's then continuing, 'Mum will probably be downstairs for a while. The soaps are always longer at Christmas, aren't they?'

'What are you suggesting, Mr Bates?' Anna asked in mock nonchalance, placing her bear on the bed beside her.

'Why don't you lie back and let me show you, Miss Smith?'

* * *

Reaching the entrance to Anna's building, John having insisted he walked Anna home they stopped as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. Jean had come to bed an hour or so after John and Anna had gone upstairs, they basking in the afterglow as she called goodnight to them. They both descended into giggles as her chorus of Danny Boy echoed through the wall separating hers and John's rooms.

'Thanks for a wonderful end to a lovely day,' John said, kissing her on the forehead. 'I love my present.'

'As I do mine,' Anna agreed, nodding her head in the direction of her bear before finally pulling her keys out of her bag.

'I'm sorry you couldn't stay, it just didn't seem right with Mum at home and everything.'

'Honestly, it's fine John. Stop apologising.' Anna looked at him then, sighing slightly. 'Look, you will tell me if you are getting sick of keeping this secret? Although your mum thinks it might not be a secret for much longer. I just don't want to jinx it.'

'Anna, we can do whatever you want.' He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. 'However, it might help you to know that as far as I can see, I'm yours. So if anything should happen, it won't be on my account.'

Anna laughed before reaching up to press her lips to his. 'I love you, John.'

'I love you too,' he replied, now taking both of her hands in his. 'Now get to bed. We have an early start in the morning.'

'Text me when you get home.'

'I will.'

With those words, John let go of her hands and began to walk away but not without looking back over his shoulder and smiling her a smile so beautiful Anna felt her knees weaken at the sight of it.

Stepping inside of her building, Anna clutched a little tighter onto the bear John had bought her. She felt something beneath the bears shirt as she embarked upon the stairs. Stopping as she reached the top of the first flight, she lifted the shirt to reveal a piece of paper. Pulling it away from the bear, she unfolded it to recognise John's handwriting.

_To my 'Match Of The Day.' I just wanted to let you know this bear is just an IOU. When you are ready for us to come out in the open, I will get you something for you to show off to the world. It's no more than you deserve. All my love, John x_

Anna whimpered aloud, bringing a hand to her mouth. If this was what it felt like to be in love, Anna knew in that moment she felt the same as John, she had never been in love before. Continuing on into her flat, she went straight to her bedroom and placed the teddy on her bed before putting her phone on her pillow. Getting into her nightclothes as quickly as possible, she read the note one more time before placing it in the draw in her bedside table. Clutching the teddy in her grasp, she heard the message alert tone on her phone go off. Looking at it, she read a text message from John.

_I'm home. Sleep tight, wish you were here with me. Love you x_

Pulling back the covers, Anna manoeuvred herself under them, making sure the teddy bear was under her arm. Navigating on her phone to the return message screen, suddenly an idea played over in her mind. Going back to her home screen, she selected her camera and took a picture of her hugging the bear. Adding it to a text message, she began to compose a reply to John.

_But you are here with me! My own teddy bear. Love you too xx_

After pressing send, Anna set her alarm then placed the phone on the bedside cabinet. With the teddy safely in her grasp, the events of the day got the better of her and Anna soon fell into a dreamed filled sleep, her dreams full of the man who had made her realise after all she had been through, she could finally move on with her life.

She couldn't wait to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- A quicker update than usual. We've had the idea for this chapter for ages and couldn't wait to write it. There is more M rated material in this chapter, although you could probably skip it and not miss much. As soon as you read about John in a towel, skip on if you want to avoid it. Also, this is your trigger warning for violence. It happens towards the end of the chapter, but is in no means graphic.**

**Apologies to JamesLuver, she'll understand why once she's read this... _'Marching on together...' _**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Julian Fellowes, ITV and Carnival. **

* * *

Highclere Stadium was buzzing with anticipation on the day of the fourth round FA Cup tie against Leeds United. Despite Harrogate being their fiercest rivals geographically, it was Leeds who the fans saw as the main local derby. A sell out crowd were in full voice as the team played out a hard fought nil nil draw. Cameron had a chance to win it in the dying minutes, but he spooned his one on one chance with the keeper over the bar.

A replay was set for a week Tuesday. The prize was a fifth round tie away to Everton, the draw having already been made. Robert and John were determined the team make a good showing of themselves at Elland Road. Training drills were repeated until they were done perfectly, no one was allowed to leave until they had practiced a penalty kick, just in case the team took the replay through extra time.

The Monday before the replay arrived, and the team had been thoroughly put through their paces by Robert and John. Having now hit the showers, most of the team had left with the orders to be at the training ground the next day ready to leave for Leeds no later than five. John had joined Robert in his office with Joseph to discuss tactics, John itching to go and find Anna. Seemingly knowing she was in the same building made him shiver with excitement, particularly as he hadn't seen her that day.

'Right, so we'll go with Jimmy and Cameron up front, seeing as they have the golden partnership at the moment.'

'That's a little hard on Ethan, wouldn't you say?' John remarked, thinking of the young American striker who worked a damned sight harder than Cameron did. 'He puts in more of a shift than Cameron does.'

'Yes, but Cameron has scored six in the last seven.' Robert argued. 'Ethan has scored six all season.'

John heaved a heavy sigh before rising to his feet. 'Are we done here then?'

'I suppose we are,' Robert replied, Joseph also standing up. Walking to the door, Joseph opened the door to be greeted with Cameron storming pass him, looking slightly agitated.

'Are you alright, Cam?' Joseph asked, but the striker carried on walking. John and Robert appeared behind him now, looking to see Cameron leave the building. 'That was odd. He had a face like thunder.'

'He probably just didn't hear you,' Robert shrugged, following Joseph out of the office.

Alarm bells were ringing in John's head. Anna hadn't left yet, things that didn't bear thinking about were running through his mind, particularly in light of the manner in which Cameron had just left.

'Do you still need a lift, Pele?' Robert asked Joseph, following in the direction Cameron had just left in.

'Yeah, I really need a pay rise to buy a new car but I don't expect that's going to happen any time soon.'

'You're right there,' Robert said with a laugh, looking over his shoulder to see John looking extremely vexed. 'You alright, Norm?'

'Yeah, I'm just going to check the changing room hasn't been left in a state. See you both tomorrow.'

Joseph and Robert continued out of the building, John staying rooted to the spot until they had left. Turning to look in the direction of the changing rooms, John began to walk down the corridor before Anna came bursting out of there, looking a little bewildered.

'Are you alright?' John asked, his gaze trained in on Anna's slightly perplexed face.

'John,' she said, sounding slightly relieved to see him there. 'You haven't left yet.'

'Of course I haven't, I haven't seen you yet.' He moved closer to her, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. 'I missed you.'

'Oh, I've missed you too,' Anna breathed, leaning her face into his touch. 'Can we go, please?'

'Yes,' John replied. Something was wrong. 'Anna, what is it?'

'Can I drive with you to yours?' Anna asked, dismissing his line of enquiry. 'I walked in this morning but don't fancy the walk home. Maybe I could come in for some dinner?'

'Of course you can, you know that, you don't need to ask me,' John moved his hand to Anna's waist. 'My darling, are you sure you're alright?'

'It's nothing,' Anna smiled weakly, disappearing into her office before reappearing with her rucksack. She wrapped her fingers around John's. 'Come on.'

* * *

'He came on to you, again?' John repeated Anna's words, scarcely able to believe them, especially after his warning to Cameron at the Christmas party.

'It was nothing I couldn't handle,' Anna shrugged as John pulled up outside his building. 'I just wish he'd leave me alone is all. I've already warned him off but he's very persistent.'

They both stepped out of the car then. Anna noted John had a face like thunder as he locked the car, breathing heavily as he waited for her to join him at his side. She looked up at him, trying to meet his gaze. He shifted his eyes to look into hers.

'I'm going to kill him.'

'Oh yeah, that's very sensible,' Anna mocked, continuing on towards the front doors. 'Honestly John, I'll just make sure I'm not alone with him.'

'And what about if he needs treatment?' John enquired. 'Or is the last one in the changing room like today?'

'It's alright, I'm sure he got the message when I told him where to go earlier.' Anna huffed, walking through the doors John had just opened with his key fob. She looked back at him, a small smile upon her lips. 'Anyway, why are you trying to justify wanting to kill him?'

'Trust me, Anna.' John whispered as they waited for the lift. 'Anyone does anything to harm you, they better hope they do not cross my path.'

Anna raised her eyebrows at him, placing her tongue firmly in her cheek as she did so, smirking. 'How about you put your energies to better use and make me some dinner?'

* * *

'You promise you'll tell me if he does anything else?'

'Yes John, I will. He's alright really. He's just a jack the lad trying his luck.'

'Yes, he's very trying.' John sighed. 'Something about him gets my goat.'

John followed Anna out of the bathroom then, she in John's dressing gown as John kept his modesty in tact with a towel around his waist. They had never made it to the kitchen once in John's flat, one kiss to the back of her neck and Anna was done for. She dragged him to the bedroom almost immediately, thoughts of dinner far away from both of their minds. Afterwards, Anna had insisted they share a shower, to wash away the day although John had other ideas once they actually made it inside, claiming Anna as his own once again as the water drenched their bodies.

'That's the best shower I've had in a long time,' John remarked, rubbing his hair profusely with another towel.

'I'll say,' Anna agreed, walking to a drawer John had set aside in his room so she could keep some of her belongings in his home. 'Is it alright if I stay tonight? Seeing as we don't have to be at work tomorrow until...'

'Five at the latest,' John interrupted, mimicking Robert somewhat. Anna giggled, looking in the reflection in the mirror above John's chest of drawers. He had already put some pyjama bottoms on, his torso still uncovered. The sight of him, his toned upper arms still glistening from the water, his chest generously covered in hair made Anna's breath hitch in her throat. John noticed her staring, looking down at himself before looking at her in the mirror. 'Do I have something on me?'

'What?' Anna was flustered, averting her gaze back to the drawer she had just opened. 'No, no, nothing.'

He chuckled slightly, finding her shyness wholly endearing. With her back now to him, John carefully tiptoed across the room, trying his hardest to make sure Anna didn't hear him approaching. Once standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Anna back flush against him.

'Oh God,' Anna breathed, John taking her completely by surprise. She looked up to see him in the mirror standing behind her, laughing gently. 'You made me jump.'

'Sorry, my darling,' John apologised, although his voice wasn't entirely sincere. 'But do you know something?'

'I'm sure you're going to tell me,' Anna replied, hanging her nightgown over her arm as she shut the drawer.

'I know you were just giving me the once over.' He had the perfect lilt to his voice, a sound that made Anna shiver with anticipation. By now, John had moved his hands to the cord that was keeping the gown Anna was wearing together. 'You look so much better in this than I do, but I think it's only fair that seeing as you were staring at me, I get a look at you.'

'And what about dinner?' Anna asked, placing her hands over John's to still his movements. 'I'm hungry.'

'You can wait a little longer, surely?' John freed his hands and preceded to untie the gown. His eyes snapped up to look in the mirror, the front of her body now fully exposed. Anna heard him suck in a breath, pushing her body back against his even more at the sound of it. 'You're stunning, do you know that?'

He snaked a hand down the front of her body, coming to a stop low down on her stomach. Both their gazes were locked on his hand, Anna in anticipation of what was to inevitably follow, John because he had never experienced anything like this before in his life.

'You're going to do that here, in front of the mirror?' Anna asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at his eyes in their reflection.

'Not if you don't want me to,' John replied, turning his head to kiss her temple.

'Carry on,' she murmured, John immediately looking up to meet her gaze in the mirror once more.

He could tell by the look in her eye that Anna was serious. Swallowing hard, he moved the gown from one of Anna's shoulders, kissing the bare skin that was exposed to him. He couldn't resist looking up to see the pure bliss on her face in the mirror. His hand had begun to move in small circles on her stomach as he continued to place warm kisses on her shoulder before moving his lips up to her neck.

'Oh John,' she gasped, arching her back into his touch. 'You do like teasing me, don't you?'

'It is one of life's greatest pleasures, yes,' John answered, Anna smiling in response.

Not wanting to deny her any longer, John began to move his hand on a path downwards. Making sure he had her eyes on his, John rested his hand just outside her centre, squeezing the skin gently there. He delighted in the response he got, Anna tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder. The feel of her blonde curls, like silk on his bare skin, was more than he thought he could handle. Composing himself, John looked down at his hand in the mirror before slipping one finger inside her, Anna hissing at the contact.

'Please John,' she was almost begging, imploring him with her eyes as they made contact in the mirror again.

John began to rub her low then, in the way in which he had grown to know she liked. She was moving her hips in sync with the rhythm of his fingers, John didn't know whether to focus on her face in their reflection, or on his hand which was working hard to give Anna as much pleasure as he possibly could. Either sight did little to stall his own heightening desire, Anna's movements meaning her backside was rubbing against him.

'Bloody hell, Anna,' John groaned into her ear, 'if you had any idea how beautiful you look to me right now.'

'I'm close,' she choked, pushing further back into him if that was possible, driving John closer to the edge as she brushed against his arousal once more.

'Sorry Anna.' John said suddenly, trying to remain as gentle as possible. He moved back a couple of steps, pulling the gown completely away from her and dropping it on the floor. 'I've got to have you now.'

Pulling her away from the mirror, he guided her to lay on the bed before removing his pyjama bottoms. In the next moment he was between her thighs, guiding himself into her welcoming heat. It only took a couple of thrusts of his hips before Anna was calling out, completely undone as she let wave after wave of pleasure engulf her. It didn't take long for John to follow her, a low moan emanating from him as he ended with one final, erratic thrust.

Remaining in position for a few moments afterwards, head resting on the bed, intermittently placing kisses on Anna's neck and jaw line, John fought hard to try to regulate his breathing. Anna was silent as well, running her hands through the hair on John's chest as she came down from her own high. Finally, John lifted his head to look at Anna. She met his gaze immediately, brushing her lips against his.

'I love you,' she murmured, her hand coming to rest over his heart.

'God, I love you too,' John replied, moving to lay beside Anna, pulling her closer to him. 'Sorry, I don't know what came over me.'

'Don't be sorry, that was amazing,' Anna sighed, tucking her head in the crook of John's neck and wrapping her arm around his waist.

'Are you still hungry?' John enquired before looking at his watch. 'It's only eight, I could order us a takeaway.'

'Suddenly, the only thing I want to do is lie here with you,' Anna tightened her arm around his waist. 'In fact, if we could just do that for the rest of our lives that would be nice.'

John chuckled at her request, turning his head to kiss her temple. 'I would love it if we could do that but we have a very important game tomorrow night. However, I can offer you the rest of the night in these arms. I charge very favourable rates.'

'I guess I will have to settle for that, then, Mr Bates.'

* * *

On the team coach, on the way to Leeds on a cold and damp Tuesday evening the players were in high spirits. Anna and John's relationship was seemingly still under wraps. John could tell Robert knew something was going on, and Anna had told him Mary had questioned her about it. But Anna still wasn't quite ready to confirm everyone's suspicions and that was fine by John.

Pulling up outside the players entrance at Elland Road, the team were met with a heroes welcome by the Downton supporters who made the short journey south down the A1 to Leeds. Green and black scarves were being waved as the players left the coach, John and Robert following once all the players and staff were safely inside. The management duo stopped to greet the crowd, shaking hands and having pictures with their loyal fans.

John lead the players in their warm up on the pitch, the players warming up in front of their own fans. They were already chanting, John was even treated to a chorus of his name to the tune of _Daddy Cool_. He tried his hardest to ignore Cameron, fearing he would go against Anna's wishes if he didn't. It ate away at him that Cameron was starting the match, let alone allowed to wear the shirt John held in such high regard.

Once back in the changing room, the mood was upbeat, even with it being Michael Gregson's turn to be in charge of the pre match music. As the sounds of _Careless _Whisper spread around the room, Thomas outwardly groaned before moving to the stereo to find a song with a slightly higher tempo.

_'Jitterbug, jitterbug..._'

'Now we're rocking,' Tom exclaimed as he finished tying up his right lace.

'Why do you always tie you're right lace last?' Evelyn asked Tom.

'It's a superstition,' Tom replied, shrugging his shoulders before looking up to see John enter the room having got changed into his club suit for another important game. 'Lots of players have them. Did you ever have any superstitions, boss?'

'Yeah,' John replied, shutting the changing room door behind him. 'I always put my socks on before my boots.'

'See,' Tom said with a smile before realising what John has just said.

'Who put this racket on?' John grimaced before Robert came dancing into view.

'You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day.'

Robert came to a stop in front of John, John raising his eyebrow at his best friend. Robert immediately ceased his singing, clearing his throat before moving to stand beside John.

'Right, turn that off,' Robert ordered, just as the referee rang the bell to inform the team it was time to line up in the tunnel.

Silence fell as Robert paced the floor of the changing room. John moved to the side of the room, catching Anna's eye and smiling. She smiled back before turning her attentions to Robert.

'I have nothing to say to you.' Robert began, patrolling the changing room like a lion strolling around it's territory. 'If you need motivating before this then get out now. You have three thousand Downton fans out there and that is all the motivation you need. Now get out there and prove to everyone what we already now, that we are a bloody great team.'

'Come on, lads,' Michael stood up, clapping his hands as team mates all around him rose to their feet. The captain lead them down the tunnel, John remaining in his position until Cameron had left the room.

'Let's get out there, Norm,' Robert encouraged, looking back at John.

'I'll be right there, Creeps. I just need to use the gents.'

'Alright,' Robert replied, looking to notice Anna still in the corner of the room, checking to make sure her bag had all the right equipment. 'See you in a minute then.'

John smiled, watching as Robert left the room. Now quite sure they were alone, Anna looked up to see John staring at her. Without saying a word, they began to walk towards each other, meeting in the middle of the floor. Their lips were upon the other's almost instantly, a breathless kiss that ended far too soon for John's liking.

'You left without saying goodbye this morning,' John whispered, his hands securely around Anna's waist.

'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you,' Anna explained, brushing a strand of his hair that had become loose back into place. 'I forgot until I woke up that I had an appointment with Jack Ross. I was nearly late.'

'Alright, I forgive you,' John sighed, pulling himself away from her. 'I best get out there. I'll catch up with you later.'

'You better.'

* * *

Downton were under pressure from the first minute until half time. Leeds, being the home side and in the Championship, two leagues above Downton were dominant. However, despite having more attempts on goal and more possession than Downton the teams were still equal in the most important statistic of them all, the score line. It was decided shortly before half time that, much to John's delight, Cameron would be coming off to be replaced by William. The team needed shoring up in midfield, and Jimmy was performing much better than Cameron, he would be more willing to track back than his strike partner if it came to it.

Cameron accepted the decision better than John had expected. Convinced it was because the striker was trying to wind him up, John made sure Cameron knew it was because he wasn't working enough. It infuriated John even more when Cameron said he knew he could have played a lot better, smiling smugly as he changed back into his club tracksuit.

The second half started a lot more brightly for Downton. William added that extra needed bit of composure in the middle of the park, playing the ball out wide to Charles Bryant and Kemal on the wings. Within the first twenty minutes, Jimmy could have made the score three nil to Downton, the Leeds keeper making world class saves to keep his side in it.

With Downton in the ascendency as the clock ticked up to sixty five minutes, Michael picked up a knock which he couldn't shake. With their only substitute central midfielder already on the pitch, Robert looked to Ethan to go on and play a holding role between Jimmy and the midfield, supporting in defence if he needed to.

Ethan took to his role of helping in midfield very seriously, getting back when he was needed. Leeds were coming on stronger as the game moved on. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the counter attack was Downton's best option. Terrence Sampson was brought on to replace Charles, some welcome fresh legs as the seventy fifth minute passed. His first touch of the ball resulted in a free kick near the corner flag in Leeds half of the pitch.

'Matthew, Tom, Evelyn, get up there,' John yelled at his defenders from the touchline, observing Leeds had only left one man up front, the other players coming back to defend. Kemal lined the free kick up, placing the ball carefully on the ground. 'Langy, stay back and stay close to the forward.'

The team had worked on their set pieces a lot, nearly half of their goals that season had come from neatly worked corners or free kicks. The referee blew his whistle, the Downton fans behind the goal cheering their team on, willing them to find that winning goal. Kemal raised his arms to indicate he was going to play the ball into the penalty box. Taking a couple of steps towards the ball, Kemal floated a delightful cross into the box. Matthew rose and met the ball with his head, the Leeds keeper diving low to his left to deny the Downton centre back. However, such was the force of the header the keeper was only able to parry the ball into the path of Ethan. Swinging his right leg at the ball, he smashed the ball into the roof of the Leeds United net. One nil.

Cue pandemonium in the stand behind the goal as the Downton players all jumped on each other in a heap by the corner flag, Kemal having started his own celebrations over there. Even Alfred had run from his position in goal, giving Henry Lang a piggyback from the half way line as they ran to join in the celebrations. There were similar scenes on the touchline, Robert jumping on John, Joseph following suit before they were buried underneath a pile of the substitutes. Cameron remained on the bench, watching as Anna looked on laughing at the stack of men in front of her in the technical area, her boyfriend somewhere at the bottom of the heap.

'Come on,' Robert exclaimed as the group disbanded, all rising to their feet and brushing themselves down. Holding out his hand, Robert assisted John in helping him up. 'Sorry about that, I saw you pumping the air with your fist and I couldn't resist.'

'That's alright, Creeps. The suit can go to the dry cleaners tomorrow.'

* * *

Downton defended resolutely to hold on to their goal lead and in turn, found themselves in the fifth round of the cup, Everton awaiting them. Premier League opposition. Charlie Carson had bounded into the changing room after the match, congratulating each player in turn before the management. He announced that the players could have the following day off such was the magnitude of their victory.

The party began on the bus, Thomas and Jimmy having snuck some beer onto the coach earlier without the management noticing. Just this once, Robert and John didn't mind, even joining in by having a drink with their players. It was a jolly trip back to Highclere, everyone deciding they would move the celebrations into the clubhouse. Robert had arranged that Cora and the girls be present as well, they were as much a part of the success as everyone else, putting up with Robert's constant stressing over the match.

As the coach pulled into the car park at Highclere, everyone was taken aback by the amount of news crews that were present. As soon as he stepped off the bus, Ethan was surrounded by microphones and cameras. Robert and John held back on the bus for a minute, allowing the players to have their moment to shine. Robert was chatting with Joseph and the driver as John sat beside Anna, half way down the bus.

'I'm so happy for you all,' Anna cooed, looking out of the window to see William and Jimmy practically dancing their way around the car park.

'You as well,' John nudged Anna gently. 'You're part of this as well. The players rely on you a lot.'

'Only the injured ones, the others get on just fine without me.'

'Well, I don't accept that but put it this way,' he bent closer then, leaning to whisper in her ear. 'I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Anna.'

They both looked up to see Mary and Cora at the top of the bus, Mary addressing her friend. 'Are you coming into the clubhouse? John and Dad will have to do interview after interview and it will take ages.'

'Yeah, I'm coming,' Anna replied, standing up before looking down at John. 'You know, don't you?'

John smiled as he ascertained her meaning, nodding. 'I do. And I hope you know as well.'

'Ready for this?' Robert asked John as the ladies left the bus, fighting their way through the camera crews already waiting for the management duo.

'Let's do it, at least I'm not covered in shaving foam this time.'

Interviewer after interviewer asked them the same questions, although they didn't mind answering them. This was a glorious evening, one of the most famous in Downton Athletic history and John and Robert wanted to bask in the glory as much as they could. Finally, they reached the last crew, breathing an audible sigh of relief.

'So I'm here with Robert Crawley and John Bates, Manager and Assistant Manager of Downton Athletic, victorious at Leeds United tonight and into the fifth round against Everton,' the interviewer began, staring straight down the camera as Robert and John looked on behind him. 'Now guys, let me remind you we are live on The Sports News channel, so please don't swear, I've already had to apologise on behalf of three of your players.'

'Well, tell me which ones and I'll make sure they stay in training an extra hour,' Robert joked.

'So lads, how does it feel? Downton knocking the mighty Leeds United out of the FA Cup.'

'This is a fantastic night in the history of our club,' Robert began. 'Certainly my best as manager of this team...'

As he was speaking, John's phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket, trying to pretend he was listening to what Robert was saying, he saw it was his mother. Stepping back a few steps, Robert stopped talking not quite believing John had decided to answer his phone on live television.

'Hello Mam,' John said, looking away from the camera. 'I'm on telly? You don't say.'

Uncontrollable laughter came over Robert then as John tried to get his mother to hang up as soon as possible. Once she had, John made his apologies.

'Sorry about that.' John said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

'That's quite alright,' the interviewer dismissed John's apology. 'Just one more question. Can Downton get all the way to Wembley?'

'Perhaps,' John replied, contemplating the question in mock seriousness. 'If me and Creeps organise a day trip down there and the bus doesn't break down. I hear the stadium tour is fantastic.'

'Ah come on, anything can happen in the cup,' the interviewer pressed, John and Robert exchanging a look as to ask if this guy was for real.

'As long as our name is still in the hat, theoretically we can win it. But it's highly unlikely. We are happy to have made it this far.' Robert placed a hand on John's shoulder. 'Everton at Goodison is a tough prospect, even the top clubs in the Premier League are hard pressed to get anything there. If we can give a good account of ourselves there, I'll be more than happy.'

'Thanks lads.' The interviewer turned to the camera. 'This has been Charles Grigg, reporting for The Sports News, Downton. Back to the studio.'

* * *

It must have taken Robert and John half an hour to make it through their interviews. Once in the clubhouse, the party was in full swing. Charlie Carson being the licence holder had allowed Thomas behind the bar to pull everyone a drink. Tom had found a stereo and was playing Michael's CD from earlier, _I'm Your Man _by Wham! reverberating around the room as some players were bouncing around on a make shift dance floor.

John's eyes were darting around the room, looking for Anna but she was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt a sense of dread spread throughout him when he realised Cameron was no where to be seen either. Robert had been joined by Cora and Mary, all three of them standing beside John and noticing his agitated demeanour.

'John?' Robert said, his brow furrowed.

He saw that the doors that led to the ladies and gentleman's bathrooms were opened. Striding towards them, he then noticed the fire door next to the ladies was also ajar. Robert, his wife and his daughter had followed John, standing behind him. Then he heard it. A noise that sent shivers down his spine. Anna was weeping, crying out for help. He ran towards the door, as fast as his legs could carry him, the other three in hot pursuit.

Once outside, John looked right before realising the noises were coming from behind the building. Walking to the end of the building, nothing could have prepared John for the sight he was met with. Cameron was using his full force to hold Anna up against the wall, attempting to kiss her.

John saw red. Cameron turned to see John fast approaching. Before he knew where he was, John was dragging him away, throwing Cameron to the ground as Anna sunk to the floor, hugging her knees. Cameron was helpless as John held him down on the ground.

'John, no,' Robert exclaimed but it was too late. John had pulled his right arm back before his fist connected with Cameron's nose. Robert pulled John away, Cameron scrambling to get free before placing a hand over his nose. Holding onto a struggling John with all the strength he could muster, Robert looked at Cameron. 'Get out of here and don't bother turning up for training on Thursday. Your contract is terminated with immediate effect.'

'Hang on, you can't do that. I'll get my lawyers onto you. '

'Right, let's see how you get on with that when I tell all and sundry what we just found you trying to do.' Robert's words seemed to strike a chord with Cameron as he began to walk away, before disappearing into the night.

Mary and Cora approached Anna, Mary bending down to pull Anna into her embrace. 'It's alright, we got here just in time.'

'I want John,' Anna whimpered, lifting her head from Mary's arm to look up for him. 'John.'

And if anyone needed anymore clarification that something was happening between the two of them, there it was.

John walked towards Anna, the fact their secret had come out in the most distressing of circumstances not mattering to him as he moved to sit beside her. She sank willingly into his embrace as Mary stepped away, a tear rolling down her cheek at seeing how distraught her friend was. Anna buried herself in John's arms, as if this would be the only place she would ever be safe again. Cora was openly sobbing now as John clutched onto Anna, partly in relief at them arriving outside when they did, partly because of the heartbreaking scene playing out in front of her.

'It's alright, my darling,' John murmured into her hair, kissing her head as he did so. 'I've got you.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- A bumper chapter, a lot has been fitted into this one. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They really do mean a lot when you have spent hours writing a chapter trying to make it perfect. It makes all the effort worth it :)**

**downtonreader- FA Cup Ties, if level after 90 minutes go to what is called a replay. For the replay the fixture is reversed, so the home team go to the away teams stadium to play it. If the replay is level after 90 minutes, there is 30 minutes extra time then if there is still no winner, it's the dreaded penalty shoot out. Well, dreaded if you are an England supporter, anyway.**

**We don't know about you, dear readers, but we don't see this story having a natural conclusion. It is our intention to run with it, as long as you all still want us to update, we will. **

**Disclaimer- **Same as chapters 1-8

* * *

The doors in reception burst open, John lifting his head from his position at the front desk to see Charlie Carson strolling in, Cameron following behind him. Charlie stopped in his tracks upon the sight of the assistant manager, Cameron simply standing behind him offering a smirk in John's direction. John couldn't help the anger from Tuesday night coming to the forefront of his mind, his fists clenching as he stood up straight.

'What is he doing here?' John asked, moving away from the desk. 'Robert told him his contract was terminated.'

'I think you'll find I have the power to overrule a decision, if I feel it is an unjust one.' Charlie replied, a flicker of movement ahead of him causing him to avert his eyes from John. 'Ahh, Robert. Just the man.'

'Charlie,' Robert let out a breath before looking behind the chairman at Cameron, clad in his club tracksuit. 'Hello Cameron.'

John's eyes were immediately on Robert then, it becoming apparent that Robert was expecting the two men to be there.

'What is going on?' John enquired, searching for Robert's gaze which he reluctantly offered. 'Creeps?'

'Let's go into my office, shall we? John, you too.'

A look of puzzlement etched across his face, John followed the three men. Robert opened the door to his office, Charlie and Cameron walking in first. John pulled the door shut slightly before turning to his friend.

'What the hell? I thought you terminated his contract?'

'I did, but it seems Charlie wants a full explanation before we make a final decision.' Robert explained with a whisper.

'We can't,' John argued, stepping slightly closer to Robert. 'Anna has asked we are discreet about all this.'

'I know that and I told Charles it was for a breach of club discipline but he won't accept that.' Robert sighed before rubbing his face with his hands. 'Unless we tell him the truth, Cameron is staying. It seems Charlie feels he is too important to the team.'

Robert continued on into the room then, John scarcely able to believe what he just heard before following Robert.

'Right, lets get to it,' Charlie announced, standing by Robert's desk with his hands behind his back. 'I am told you want to terminate Cameron's contract because of a breach of club discipline. What happened?'

Cameron shifted uncomfortably in his chair before looking up to see John fighting hard to compose himself, squeezing one of his fists in the other hand. Robert exhaled deeply, realising it was going to have to be him who broke the silence.

'There is someone else involved, and they have asked for complete discretion.' He then trained his gaze on Cameron who looked up at Robert. 'He knows what he did.'

'I am chairman of this football club and I demand to be told the full story, or there will be consequences.' Charlie banged his fist on the desk as he finished his sentence to emphasise his point.

'What consequences?' John enquired.

'This is what I think, John,' Charlie began. 'Something has obviously happened between you and Cameron, therefore haven't you breached club rules as well? He's the one with the black eye and broken nose, not you.'

Cameron smirked at that, it not going unnoticed by John who made to move towards the striker before Robert grabbed both of his arms to haul him back. Robert put himself between John and the two other men.

'What are you saying, Charlie?' Robert asked, keeping his hand firmly on John's chest to keep him away from Cameron.

'If Cameron goes, so does John,' Charlie shrugged. 'How would it look if I sacked the man with a black eye, when the one who caused it gets away scot free?'

'But he deserved it!' Robert exclaimed, his own manner becoming slightly agitated.

'Then tell me what happened,' Charlie counteracted, 'tell me why I should sack the striker who has scored ten goals in fifteen games?'

Robert looked back over his shoulder to John, who already had his hand on the door handle. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion for Robert as John opened the door.

'If he stays,' John began, pointing a shaky finger in Cameron's direction. 'Then I go.'

Unbeknownst to the men in the office, their shouting had garnered the attention of the players already in the building, gathering outside the office to hear what was being said. With the door now open, the conversation could be heard clearly.

'You've put me in a difficult position, John,' Charlie shrugged, holding his hands out in front of him. 'What do you want me to do? I won't have the clubs reputation dragged through the mud. I need a good reason why Cameron should have his contract terminated, and if you won't give it to me, then I can't sack him.'

'Then I can't stay here,' John replied with small, disbelieving laugh. 'I'm sorry. Consider this my resignation with immediate effect.'

'John, no,' Robert tried to plead with his friend but it was to no avail as with a final look to Cameron, John turned on his heel and moved to leave the room. Once in the corridor, John was shocked to be met with a crowd of players, looks of bewilderment upon their faces. Then he looked beyond them to see Anna, standing upright as his gaze fell upon her, a tear trickling down her cheek. Without a word, John walked away from them and down the corridor to the exit.

'Gaffer, you can't let him leave,' Thomas argued, pointing at John as he walked out of the front doors. 'I hate the bloke but we wouldn't be performing half as well as we have been recently without him.'

'Come on, Rob,' Matthew chimed in, 'this is madness. We need John.'

'I can't believe you have chosen that man over John,' Anna said so only Robert could hear before running past the gathered players.

'Anna, let me explain,' Robert called after her, but it was too late. She was already on her way into the car park, too distraught to hear Robert's justification for why Cameron was still a Downton player.

Once outside, Anna looked to see John resting his head on his arms on top of his car, clearly distraught. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to him, he looking up as he heard her approaching. No words were spoken as their bodies almost crashed into the other, Anna gripping her arms tightly around John's shoulders as his own found her waist. Both were crying, letting their emotions over come them away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

'You can't leave,' Anna sobbed, placing a hand on his cheek. 'You are clearly upset because you've given up your dream job.'

'That's not it,' John insisted, placing a hand over Anna's. 'This is about so much more than bloody football. Seeing that man again, and knowing what could have happened had I not found you a moment sooner. I can't bear to think about it. Every time I see him I will remember and I can't handle it.'

'You don't have to do this for me,' Anna insisted, 'I can cope if he has to stay. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me.'

'My darling,' John breathed with all the sincerity he had in his body, placing both of his hands on either side of Anna's face. 'I've finally found something that is more important than football.'

'You have to stay,' Anna reiterated, her voice choking as she tried to speak, 'no one wants you to leave. Even Thomas.'

'If I stay, God knows what I will do to that bastard,' John replied, 'I'm not proud of it but that's how I feel.'

'But I have to stay,' Anna replied. 'I can't afford to give up my job. More than anything, I won't let him win.'

'And I admire that about you,' John smiled, brushing his lips against Anna's. 'I'll call Robert and ask to make sure you and Cameron are never alone.'

He stepped away then, keeping a grip on Anna's hand as he opened the drivers side door. 'I'll call you tonight.'

'John, no,' Anna shook her head profusely. 'Just come back inside, take training. See how the first few minutes go.'

'I can't,' John murmured, giving Anna's hand a squeeze before letting it go. 'I know I'm being a selfish bastard but I've failed you. I'm so sorry.'

'John, you haven't, don't say that.'

He didn't respond, closing the door behind him. Anna could do nothing but watch, tears falling as he pulled away and sped out of the car park.

* * *

With the players training being lead by Joseph, Robert chose to stay in his office. This wasn't right. The best thing that had happened to Downton Athletic in a long time had been forced out for standing up for a just cause. Charles needed to know. Perhaps he could tell him in private, try and make him see why this needed to be kept discreet.

His mind made up, Robert left his office and walked outside to the training pitch. Looking to his right, Robert saw Charles standing slightly back from the pitch, overlooking training. Charles looked up to see him, deciding to walk over to his manager.

'I've been thinking,' Charles began, 'maybe we can make Anthony Strallan your new assistant manager? He seems to have been doing a decent job with young Alfred on the goalkeeper coaching side of things, why not see if it works with the team as a whole?'

'I appreciate your offer but I haven't lost hope of getting John back.'

'I've told you, Robert. If I have no valid reason why Cameron should be sacked, I won't. I was willing to terminate both their contracts if no reason was forthcoming but John seems to have made that decision for me. Why should the team suffer when it appears to me John is more in the wrong that Cameron?'

'Come to my office and I will tell you what happened. But I want your word we will keep this as discreet as possible.'

'You want my word?' Charles raised his eyebrows, an incredulous tone to his voice.

'I request your discretion.' Robert backtracked. 'It will soon become apparent why and I know you will respect my wishes and those of the people involved.'

'Fine, lead the way Robert.'

They walked in silence to Robert's office, he closing his door as soon as they reached it. Charles moved to sit behind Robert's desk, picking up a paperclip from the desk tidy that sat by Robert's computer and beginning to fiddle with it.

'I'm all ears,' Charles announced, sitting back in Robert's chair.

'Okay,' Robert began, pacing the floor as he spoke. 'Something happened on Tuesday, at the celebrations after the win. You see, John couldn't find Anna and...'

'Why did John care so much about Anna's whereabouts?' Charles interrupted, sitting forward once more, intrigued.

Robert faltered for a moment before realising he had to reveal the truth. 'It materialises he and she have been seeing each other.'

'Dating, you mean?'

'Yes,' Robert nodded. 'Well, John stormed outside and could hear Anna struggling, screaming even. I had followed, the sounds coming from her were some of the most horrific I have ever heard.'

'Carry on,' Charles instructed Robert, the penny seeming to be dropping.

'We followed the noise to find Cameron, holding her up against the wall. Forcing himself on her.'

'Dear God,' Charles gasped, rising to his feet. 'I had no idea it would be something like this. Is Anna alright?'

'Yes, we got there before any serious damage could be done,' Robert replied, realising he sounded somewhat ignorant. 'I mean, physical damage. Heaven knows what it's done to her mentally.'

'John leaving today won't have helped matters.' Charles sighed. 'Well, I handled this all wrong.'

'We should have told you the truth.' Robert tried to ease the chairman's doubts. 'But you must see why Anna wanted this kept a secret.'

'Well, she needn't worry about that.' Charles assured Robert. 'Suddenly breach of club discipline seems a fit reason to sack that man. And I use the term man, loosely.'

'Yes sir,' Robert agreed, images of what he saw on Tuesday night suddenly coming to the forefront of his mind. 'So what do we do?'

'Go and fetch Cameron, we are dismissing him here and now.' Charles said with a sigh, 'I don't want that sort of man playing for Downton. I have a meeting this afternoon, but tonight we go on a charm offensive to try and get John back.'

* * *

He was sure he had made the right decision. It was true what he had uttered to Anna in the car park. If he saw Cameron every day, he couldn't promise he would be responsible for his actions. As thoughts of that night seeped into his mind, it made John's thoughts rather impure. How anyone could do that to Anna, someone so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted to murder, pure and simple.

If they had told Charles the truth then Cameron would probably have been sacked there and then. But Anna's wishes meant too much to John. This went beyond a football team. This was real life. Despite the game being one of John's biggest loves, this was the first time he had put something else before it. Someone who had invaded his soul. He had always felt like something was missing, a part of him. He thought he had found it in landing his dream job, alongside his best friend managing the team that was in his heart. Little did he know that was just the catalyst for finding the actual thing he had needed to make him feel whole. Anna.

Having been sitting in his armchair since he arrived home that morning, still wearing his training gear, his head in his hands for the most part, John was surprised to hear the doorbell as the evening approached. The only sound he had heard for the past few hours was that of rain hitting the windows. Feeling utterly selfish despite his believing he had no other option, John wasn't expecting visitors. Rising to his feet, John walked towards the door, looking through the peephole. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Not wasting another second, he pulled open the door.

'You bloody idiot,' Anna began as soon as the door opened, before taking John completely by surprise by moving her body as close to his as she could and covering his mouth with hers. She pulled away after a few seconds. Her voice was breathless as she spoke, keeping him close to her, fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. She was soaking wet, clearly having walked to John's from training. 'You stupid, bloody idiot.'

'Anna, I had to...'

She interrupted him with another kiss, pushing him away from the doorway and shutting the door behind her with her foot, still kissing him with everything she had.

'Why did you do that?' She continued in between brushing her lips against his. 'Eh? You are only going to regret it.'

'I did this all for you, you must know that,' John replied, trying to keep up as her lips kept brushing his.

'You're still a bloody idiot,' Anna said once again, tangling her hand in John's hair as the hint of a smile played upon his lips.

'You're soaked to the skin,' John finally remarked, taking Anna's usually perfect hair down, unfastening the clip that was keeping it in place before removing her hair tie. 'You should have a shower, you'll catch your death otherwise.'

'Is that alright?' Anna asked, finally calming down after her initial hysteria upon seeing him.

'Of course. You go and have a shower, get yourself changed and then how does a cuddle on the sofa sound? We could finally get around to watching that DVD you brought over?'

'I'd like that,' Anna said softly as she fiddled with the button on John's polo shirt.

'Me too. There are fresh towels in the bathroom, I'll be here waiting for you.'

* * *

Busying himself in the kitchen preparing some hot chocolate and a tray of snacks to share with Anna as she took a shower, John allowed a smile to pass over his lips. She still wanted him and by the sounds of it, it was never in doubt. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway made John lift his head to look towards the door. The sight he was greeted with near on took his breath away.

'You don't mind me borrowing this, do you?' Anna asked, 'I didn't have a clean nightshirt here and this was an impromptu stop so...'

'You look stunning,' John interrupted her before smirking. 'You certainly wear it better than I ever did.'

Anna was using the Downton shirt she had bought for John as a Christmas present, having only been able to find a pair of shorts from a pyjama set she had which was missing a clean top.

'What's this?' Anna asked, moving to stand behind John, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. 'Hot chocolate, marshmallows, chocolate and the promise of a romantic film on DVD. This is turning into one of my girly afternoons with Mary.'

'Well, we'll see how we get on with this before I let you do my hair,' John joked, leaning back to kiss Anna on the cheek. 'Shall we go through to the living room?'

'I think so, Mr Bates,' Anna replied, leading the way with a slight skip in her step. Once there, John placed the tray down on the coffee table before Anna moved to the DVD cabinet. She held up the case for _Dirty Dancing_. 'So, you're finally giving in and watching this with me. I thought you swore blind you would never watch this film as long as you live.'

'I'll make an exception for you,' John winked at Anna.

'Bless you,' Anna answered sarcastically before adding, 'I really can't believe you haven't seen it.'

'Hey, what can I say? I was either drunk or kicking a football in the eighties.' John said in his defence. 'How about you bring over _Back To The Future _as well. Now I really can't believe you haven't seen that. Even drunk me saw that.'

Anna shrugged, reaching for that DVD as well. 'I was too busy watching Patrick Swayze doing his thing to notice anything else, really.'

'Ahh, but could Pat score the winning goal in an FA Cup tie?' John asked, his tongue firmly in his cheek, rising his eyebrows as Anna's gaze met his.

'No, but he sure looked good in a tight black shirt and tight black trousers, the way his biceps bulged...' Anna furrowed her brow, shaking her head a little. 'Sorry, where was I?'

Silence fell then as Anna switched on the TV, John sitting down on the sofa watching as Anna tried to work out how to change the output on the television from satellite to DVD. John smiled at the scene before him. It screamed of domesticity, the two of them together like this. It felt right. Once she had worked out her little conundrum, she turned to John and began to walk towards him, sinking into the sofa as the DVD began to play. John leant forward and picked up Anna's mug of hot chocolate, turning to her and handing her the steaming hot drink.

'Thank you,' she said as she gratefully accepted the drink from him. 'This is all very nice.'

'Well, you deserve it after...' John paused, desperately not wanting to bring what happened up again. He leant back against the sofa. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay. Really.'

'Is it, though? Heaven knows what might have...' he stopped again, clearing his throat. 'Well, you know.'

The DVD menu now up on the screen, that afternoon's viewing was seemingly forgotten for a moment as John waited for Anna to respond.

'It shook me up, I'll admit but what I've gone through in the past has meant I now have a thicker skin. I need to make sure you know your decision changes nothing between us. If anything, it only makes me love you more.' Anna placed her mug back on the tray, picking up the DVD remote control as she did so. 'Even though I think you're an idiot. How are you going to pay for this place for starters?'

'I bought it outright,' John replied, 'Mam made me save some money when I was earning the big bucks in my playing days. I have enough to last me whilst I figure out what to do.'

Nodding to acknowledge she understood, Anna began to study the remote control to find the play button. John had already begun to make himself comfortable, placing an arm around the back of the sofa.

'I can see what you are doing, Mr Bates,' Anna commented as she looked over her shoulder, finally pressing play. In the next moment, the opening sequence of _Dirty Dancing _began to play. 'There's some great music in this.'

'Bowie do the soundtrack, did he?'

'No John, I said good music.'

'I'll ignore that remark, but only because I love you.'

'I love you too,' Anna settled into John's arms as the opening titles ended and the film began.

* * *

'That end sequence is the best in any film, ever,' Anna said through misty eyes as the film ended.

'Says someone who has clearly never seen _The Great Escape_,' John replied without missing a beat. 'It was better than I was expecting. The man can move, you have to admit that.'

'Well, if you like this one I'll have to bring Ghost over,' Anna cooed, 'and Mannequin.'

'Woah, let's not run before we can walk, eh my darling?' John sat forward then, reaching for the DVD remote before the door bell rang.

'Who is that?' He wondered out loud.

'Here's an idea,' Anna replied, picking up what was left of the tray of chocolates. 'Why don't you go and answer the door and find out?'

Grinning at her response, John got to his feet and strode down the hallway. Looking through the peephole as had been custom with his answering the door today, he furrowed his brow upon observing who it was.

'Creeps, Charlie,' John said, leaning on the open door. 'I was about to watch a film.'

'Please John,' Robert pleaded, raising his hand. 'What we have to say won't take a moment.'

Just then, both men at the door's attention was turned to something behind John, Anna standing in the living room doorway, clad in John's shirt and a tiny pair of shorts. She walked towards the bedroom door upon seeing them.

'Good evening, Anna,' Charles boomed, Robert shifting uncomfortably beside him.

'Mr Carson,' Anna said softly, acknowledging the chairman's presence before looking to John. 'I'll go and get changed then leave you all to it.'

'Don't leave on my account,' Charles replied, a kind smile brightening his features. 'We just want a couple of minutes with John.'

'If you'd be so kind as to show Charles through to the living room, Robert,' John asked his friend, allowing the two men to walk inside as John shut the door behind them. Robert nodded, gesturing for Charles to follow him. John moved to Anna then, once sure Robert and Charlie were out of ear shot. He took her hand in his. 'Go and make up some more hot chocolate. We won't be long, then why don't we watch another film like we said. I'll even let you choose.'

'I'd like that,' Anna smiled, squeezing John's hand. 'Don't be long.'

'So, the bare bones of it is I behaved terribly.' Charles explained from his position standing in front of the window. 'I'd so love for you to come back, and resume your duties with immediate effect.'

'Green has gone?' John asked, wanting to make sure.

'He walked out of the door having just seen his contract ripped up in front of his very eyes.' Robert explained. 'We had to give him some compensation but he's certainly not a Downton player anymore.'

'You have to understand how difficult it was for me, John,' Charles moved to sit opposite John in the armchair. 'I had no idea what had gone on, Cameron had the black eye. Your position was a precarious one.'

'But you understand why I did it?' John asked.

'Wholeheartedly.' Charles nodded profusely. 'I'm sure we would have all done the same thing in the circumstances. I had no idea about you and Anna.'

'None of us did until Tuesday night,' Robert chipped in, looking up as the door opened.

'I thought you could all use a drink,' Anna appeared with three mugs of steaming hot tea.

'Thank you, Anna,' Charles said, smiling kindly as he took the cup offered to him. 'We've asked John to come back. Cameron has left the club.'

'Oh,' Anna said awkwardly, meeting John's gaze.

'They had to tell me what happened,' Charles admitted. 'I put them in a difficult position. It goes no further than those who already know. The players certainly don't know.'

Anna nodded to say that she understood. The next few moments passed by in small talk as the men drank their tea, Charles remarking how he hoped he would never have to cross paths with Cameron Green ever again. He apologised to Anna for ever bringing him to the football club.

'Are you going to come back, then?' Anna asked as Charles, Robert and John finished their drinks.

'I don't know.'

'Oh, come on, John.' Robert exclaimed, his tone slightly agitated. 'We've said we're sorry.'

'You wouldn't take my word over his,' John replied, placing his empty mug on the tray on the floor beside Anna. 'That's not easy to forget.'

'And I shall be eternally sorry for that,' Charles insisted, 'please John. We're only where we are this season because of the belief you have instilled around the place. We need you.'

'I haven't said no,' John reassured the chairman before looking to Robert, also looking at John with pleading eyes. 'I'll sleep on it.'

'Very well,' Charles sighed, rising to his feet. 'We should leave these two to it, Robert.'

'Right,' Robert agreed, standing up. He met John's gaze then, detecting a hint of a smile on his friend's face. 'Call me first thing in the morning with your decision?'

'I will,' John promised. 'I just need some time to think things through.'

'I trust you will come to the correct decision.' Charles commented, walking to the door followed by John, Robert and Anna. 'And that is to retain your position with the club.'

'I'll be in touch,' John smiled, opening the door to allow Robert and Charles to walk out. 'Take care, gentlemen.'

Once the door was shut, John turned to be met with the vision of Anna standing behind him, arms folded, an eyebrow raised.

'What?' John shrugged.

'You are coming back, aren't you?'

'Of course,' John answered before a grin overtook his lips. 'I just want Charlie to stew for the evening.'

* * *

With training over with for another day, John thought he better make an effort and help Joseph to tidy away the equipment. Turning up for work that morning, John gratefully accepted Charles and Robert's offer of retaining his position. Robert was overjoyed, although Charlie hit John with a fine of one weeks wages, the dealing with the matter having to seem to the outside eye like it wasn't entirely one sided. Although feeling this unfair, Charles admitting he could see why John felt like that, John understood Charles was looking out for the best interests of the club. John had hit a player, and if the matter was to be kept discreet, it needed to look like it was being dealt with properly.

'So is it true then?' Joseph asked finally, lifting a bag of footballs over his shoulder as John collected the cones that he had neatly stacked. 'About you and Anna?'

'What exactly have you heard, Pele?' John asked, smirking as he and Joseph began to walk back towards the changing room.

'That you and she, are, well you know.'

'Seeing each other?' John offered, meeting Joseph's awkward gaze. 'You never did like talking about this stuff, did you?'

'Well, it's none of my business,' Joseph pointed out, stopping for a moment, John mirroring his movements. 'The players know that you and Anna are together but I think you should know I know everything, Creeps told me. I hope you don't mind, but he felt with me being part of the management team I needed to, I guess.'

'It's fine, I know you won't tell anyone.'

'Of course not,' Joseph replied without missing a beat, before laughing slightly. 'To tell the truth, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't have stopped with a black eye. If anyone ever lifted a hand to Phyllis.'

John nodded to say he understood where Joseph was coming from. Phyllis Baxter was the voice of the drive time show on the local radio station and had been in a relationship with Joseph for a few years, having met a charity function. They had never married, but were living together and John had always found her very nice on the occasions he had met her.

'I just saw red,' John explained as he and Joseph neared the building entrance, their voices immediately becoming quieter. They stopped once more when they reached the doors that led to the corridor on which the changing room was situated.

'Well, I'm glad you came back, Norm,' Joseph smiled, reciprocating the grin that had formed on John's lips, a result of the coach's words. 'Really I am. I know you and Creeps are best mates and everything, but you're the only two true friends I've ever had. And I mean that.'

'Would it come as a surprise if I said the feeling was mutual, Pele?'

'Really?'

'Me and Robert just get each other, football wise and personally as well but you are also one of the few people in my life who have ever shown me any loyalty. I still have that letter you sent me when I was in the hospital after I got injured.'

'Honestly?'

'Yeah, you sent me that picture of me, you and Creeps after we beat Spurs,' John smiled, remembering the day he had felt so low in the hospital, yet opening the letter from Joseph had made him feel so much better in an instant. 'My mother used that photo when I was at my most low as motivation. I wanted days like that again, they really were the best of my life. Robert is my best mate, but so are you.'

'That means a lot, Norm,' Joseph looked to the ground before lifting his gaze to meet John's. 'Really, it does.'

'I'm glad,' John placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder. 'Perhaps me, you and Creeps should go out tonight. Anna is going to see Mary for a girls night in and a meal for one in front of the television doesn't sound appealing.'

'Sounds good,' Joseph continued on into the building before looking back over his shoulder. 'Maybe one of these days we could all go out together. You and Anna, myself, Phyllis, Robert and Cora?'

'Oh, I reckon that is a fantastic idea, Pele,' John nodded, Joseph going on ahead then as a couple of players called for him from the changing room.

Placing the cones down on the floor next to the doors, John knew where his next port of call would be. Stopping outside the medical room, John knocked on the door before walking in. He furrowed his brow as he was met with the sight of Anna at her desk, half eaten sandwich beside her, resting her head in her hands as she read. She hadn't even looked up to acknowledge his presence.

'What are you reading?' John asked, shutting the door behind him.

Anna didn't answer, simply lifting the paper for John to see. In the sports pages, there was a picture of Cameron, next to one of John and Anna on the bench at a recent match. His heart sank as he read the headline.

'Did you read the one about the assistant manager and the physio?' John read aloud, walking towards Anna at her desk before continuing. 'That's why he hit me.'

'Yeah,' Anna murmured, placing the paper down. 'He's told the paper you hit him because you were jealous he was stealing me away from you.'

'Bastard,' John hissed, 'has anyone else seen this?'

'I don't think so,' Anna took a deep breath, looking at the rest of her sandwich before throwing it away. 'When I went out to get the paper and some lunch Mr Carson was in reception and he didn't mention it. Robert won't know, he doesn't read the papers unless Cora shows him the team got a favourable write up. They will know soon enough, though.'

'It's not true,' John took the paper in his hands, reading what else Cameron had to say. 'This is all lies. To all intense and purposes, he's saying you were a willing participant.' John dropped the paper then, looking to the ceiling. 'I'm going to kill him.'

'John,' Anna gasped, taking hold of his wrist and looking up at him. 'Think about it. Your name is going to be mud, everyone is going to have a poor opinion of the Downton hierarchy for the way in which this has been dealt, all because I don't want the truth to come out.'

'It's your prerogative.'

Sighing deeply, Anna rubbed her face with a shaky hand before looking up at John. 'What does this mean for us?'

Narrowing his gaze on Anna below him, John sank to kneel down beside her, her hand still in his. 'I told you Anna, this goes beyond football. I did what I did not as assistant manager of Downton Athletic Football Club, I did it as your boyfriend, as a man who was protecting the most important thing in his life. Whatever comes, from the press or whatever, we will face it together. It doesn't change a thing.'

'Have you read the paper?' Robert exclaimed, bursting into the room. John rose to his feet, yet kept a tight grip on Anna's hand.

'Yes,' Anna moaned, indicating to the offending article sitting on her desk. 'I'm sorry to have brought this on. It's my fault.'

'Don't be absurd,' Robert rebuked Anna's remark before looking to John. 'Charles wants us to meet with the press officer back at Highclere.'

'He's called in Mr Murray?' John raised his eyebrows.

'We need to work out how we are going to approach this. It's now nationwide news and we'll need a strategy to overcome it.'

'Why don't I just resign again?' John suggested. 'Anything to keep the club's reputation in tact and the press off everyone's backs.'

'Norm,' Robert began, walking over to John before placing his hand on his shoulder. 'Don't be an idiot. It will all blow over. In the mean time, we just need to work out what we are going to say if journalists mention it, media training if you will.'

'We should be talking about the Everton match. Not that piece of...' John began before stopping himself, knowing it would do Anna no good to keep mentioning him. 'Can't I just avoid press?'

'No, it will look like we have something to feel guilty about, which we don't.' Robert argued before looking to Anna. 'How are you?'

'Fine, looking forward to my evening with your daughter.'

'Ahh yes, the infernal girls night in,' Robert shuddered before looking to John. 'At the last one I was picking pieces of popcorn out of the back of the sofa for days.'

'Hey, she said Take That were better than Backstreet Boys which inevitably led to a popcorn fight.'

'Inevitably,' Robert's tone was sarcastic as he moved to the door. 'Come on, John. We can take my car.'

'Alright, just give us a minute,' John requested, Robert nodding before carrying on out of the room.

'Are you really okay?' John asked, bending down beside Anna once again. 'The most important person in all of this is you.'

'I am, honestly,' Anna insisted, stroking his cheek with her index finger. 'Now go, you're wanted and it's best not to keep Mr Carson waiting. I'll call you before I go to bed tonight.'

' I'm going to miss you,' John breathed, pressing his lips to Anna's. 'So much.'

'God knows I'll miss you too but it does us good to spend some time apart.'

'I suppose,' John rose to his feet. 'Call me, if you need anything at all.'

'I will,' Anna promised, looking up at him with a smile to which John replied with one of his own. John walked to the door then, before her voice and three words he would never grow tired of hearing from her, made him look back over his shoulder. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

* * *

Cora smiled to herself, carefully balancing three wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Grigio on a tray as she walked down the hallway. Mary and Anna had insisted she join them on their girly night, and she loved how well the two girls got on, their giggling emanating from the living room as she approached.

'But you and John,' Mary remarked as the laughter subsided. 'I thought there was something going on after that night in the restaurant.'

'It's just with my track record, I wanted to keep it secret for a while,' Anna replied, smiling gratefully as Cora handed her a glass of wine. 'And we had a lot of fun keeping it from you guys.'

'I bet you did,' Cora rose her eyebrows as she handed Mary a glass, her daughter recoiling at her meaning.

'Please Mum,' she grimaced before looking at Anna once more. 'As long as you were careful whilst having this fun.'

'That side of things is all taken care of,' Anna revealed bashfully, 'I visit the doctors every few weeks to deal with it regardless of whether I'm seeing someone or not.'

'Good.' Mary was satisfied with Anna's response before taking a sip of her wine. 'So, are you happy with it all being out in the open?'

'Well, I'd like it to have happened in a different way but it had to come out sooner or later.'

'And how are you feeling, after it all?' Cora asked, sitting on the beanbag beside the sofa Anna and Mary were occupying.

'Alright actually,' Anna said with a nod of her head then looking down at her wine glass before continuing. 'God knows what would have happened if you guys hadn't turned up when you did, but I'm coping. I'm counting my blessings and trying not to think of the worst case scenario.'

'Well, that's good,' Cora replied, gently tapping Anna's knee. 'It's just a shame Cameron has decided to go to the papers.'

'Bastard.'

'Mary!' Cora scolded her daughter, 'that is no word that should fall from the mouth of a lady.'

'Well, it's lucky I'm not a lady then, isn't it?' Mary remarked, causing Anna's laughter to fill the room, followed by Mary who offered Anna her wine glass to clink. Cora gave in then, giving her daughter a smile before shaking her head.

'Amen to that,' Anna moved her glass to tap with Mary's. 'The way I've been behaving recently I am certainly no lady either.'

'You lucky devil,' Cora said under her breath, 'John is gorgeous.'

'Mum,' Mary exclaimed, tapping her mothers leg gently with her foot. 'You're a married woman.'

'That doesn't mean you can't look from time to time,' Cora said in her defence. 'Don't tell me you haven't looked at any of Matthew's team mates and not wondered.'

Mary conceded her mother's point before turning to Anna. 'But you're happy?'

'Yes,' Anna nodded. 'What happened the other night knocked me back a bit, but one look at John and I see how much I have to be thankful for.'

'He must have it bad though,' Cora wondered, 'to want to leave Downton. He's never put anything or anyone before his football. He'll look after you Anna, the other night showed us that.'

'I'm so glad that you're happy,' Mary squeezed Anna's hand with her own. 'You have had such a rough time of it. Finally, you have someone who deserves you.'

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, the team getting some good results in the league to consolidate their position in the table through their run up to their fourth round FA Cup tie against Everton. Despite everything going well on the field, off it the press wouldn't drop the issue of Cameron's departure from the club. Robert and John had decided to put on a united front, appearing at press conferences side by side to face the barrage of intrusive questioning.

The day before the team were due to leave for Liverpool to play the match, one last press conference had been called at Highclere. John rubbed a weary hand over his face as he sat beside Robert at the top of the room, flash bulbs going off all around them. The past few weeks had been tough, John's character had been battered and bruised by the papers, both local and national. As a former top class footballer, he had quite a high profile within the game, his actions and Cameron's testimony of events meaning that profile which was once positive, had soured a little.

Anna had insisted that they should come clean, if only to save John from all the back handed remarks and rumours about his credibility. John refused. In all of this, Anna was the only person who mattered and if she wished to keep what actually happened discreet, he was only too happy to oblige. As long as he had Anna by his side, let the press do their worst.

'Okay, Robert and John will take some questions on recent events,' Mr Murray explained to the journalists gathered, 'but then we will move on to talk about the Everton game.'

'John,' a journalist called from the side of the room. 'Gary Groves, Downton Observer. It has come to light today in a report from a reputable source that there was drinking on the bus on the team's journey home from Leeds. Is that correct?'

'The lads were celebrating,' John shrugged, 'I don't see what that has to do with anything.'

'But surely, with your track record,' another voice piped up from another part of the room. 'with alcohol and what not, that might have fuelled the situation.'

'I don't have to prove myself to anyone here,' John replied, his manner becoming slightly agitated. 'I have had a problem with alcohol in the past but I have had it under control for ten years. Yes, I had one can of lager with the lads. It was no big deal.'

'But we only have your word for that.' Another man stood up at the back then, 'Harold Thompson, The Sports News channel. So, Mr Bates...'

'And you have my word,' Robert interrupted the man.

'But you're on his side,' Thompson argued, pointing at John with a pen in his hand.

'For goodness sake,' John exclaimed, his voice veering on shouting. 'Green knows why it happened.'

'But we don't,' the man argued on, seemingly having John against the ropes. 'All we know is that you played the jealous boyfriend hitting a man who had no inkling of your romantic inclination with,' he stopped to look at his pad, 'Anna Smith. So whilst you are out only one weeks wages, a gifted footballer with a bright future is out of the job. Well, not for long if those reports from Leyton Orient are anything to go by. Surely, to everyone else but those inside the Downton bubble, Cameron has been hard done by.'

'I've had enough of this,' Robert hissed, rising to his feet. 'That man has you all fooled. We don't have to justify our dismissing him to any of you. Come on, John.'

John rose to his feet, following Robert as they stormed out of the press room. What John and Robert didn't know was that Charles and Anna had been watching on a TV screen in Charles's office, watching events play out in front of their eyes.

'This won't look good,' Charles sighed.

'There's only one thing for it,' Anna replied, turning on her heel and walking towards the door. 'I need to catch one of those journalists before they leave and tell them the truth.'

'Anna,' Charles boomed, attempting to stop her but it was too late.

She ran as fast as she could to the press room, stopping as she zeroed her sights in on the man from the Downton Observer. Entering though a side door to ensure she wasn't seen by anyone else, Anna stood in the open doorway.

'Excuse me, Mr Groves,' she called out in a whisper, the man turning to look at her. 'I was wondering if I might have a word.'

'Miss Smith,' the journalist sneered. 'This wouldn't have anything to do with what just happened, would it?'

'As a matter of fact, yes. I think it's time the truth came out.'

* * *

It had been planned that the team would travel up to Liverpool the Friday before the tie, and stay over. John hadn't seen Anna since he left the press conference, she deciding to go home that evening rather than see him, citing the reason that she had some things to 'think through.' This filled John with a feeling of dread, perhaps she had realised how selfish he had been through all of this, the media coverage of his bust up with Cameron overshadowing what had happened to her. True, she seemed alright in herself and John had got there in the nick of time, but John thought if he was Anna he would be driving himself crazy with what if's.

He had avoided the papers that day. After his and Robert's storming out of the press conference yesterday, he didn't think they'd make happy reading. The only thing that mattered to John was Anna's welfare, feeling a surge of adrenaline rush through him as he neared the car park at the stadium where they would without doubt see each other once more. He just prayed his premonitions were way off the mark.

Pulling up in the car park, John was surprised to find it seemed like he was the last to arrive. Usually, he would be the first one on site. Once his car was parked, he got out and after grabbing his holdall from the boot, walked towards the coach. Smiling at the driver who was standing beside the luggage hold, he carried on completely confused towards the entrance to the coach. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up onto the first step. As soon as he appeared at the top of the coach, a chorus of cheers went up around him.

'What the hell is going on?' John asked.

'Have you not read the paper?' Robert thrusted a copy of that days paper in John's face. 'The truth has been revealed. The real villain has been vilified. They know what Cameron did.'

'But how?' John asked, reading the headline that told him Robert wasn't lying.

'I told them,' Anna revealed, standing up from her position in the centre of the coach. John found her gaze immediately.

'You?' John said weakly. 'But why?'

'Oh, I don't know,' Anna's voice was shaking as she spoke, 'because I was tired of the most wonderful man on the planet's name being dragged through the mud. Everyone needed to know why you did what you did.'

'And we don't blame you, boss,' Thomas added from his place at the back of the bus.

'Cameron's contract has been pulled by Orient as well,' Joseph informed John. 'No one wants him.'

'Well, I'll admit I'm glad it's all out in the open,' John admitted before looking to Anna again. 'But you didn't have to do this. I have always maintained you are the one that matters.'

Anna was shaking her head. 'You didn't deserve the treatment you were getting. I had to see to it the man I love was cleared of any bad feeling that might have been thrown his way.'

'I love you too,' John breathed, his voice full of emotion and it not being lost on either of them this was the first time they had declared their love for the other publicly.

With the whole squads eyes on them, John closed the gap between them and made his way as gracefully as he could up the narrow gangway to meet Anna in an embrace. Wolf whistles, cheers and clapping went up around them as their lips met in a brief kiss.

'I thought you'd decided this had been all too much for you, that you wanted to finish with me,' John whispered. 'You didn't have to do this.'

'You say I am more important to you than anything else,' Anna continued, whispering herself so only John could hear her voice. 'Well maybe I have realised that you are the most important thing to me.'

'Alright you two, that's enough of that,' Robert said from the front of the bus. 'John, come and join me down here so we can talk tactics and this coach can get moving.'

* * *

Robert and John couldn't remember pride like it as they lead their troops into battle at Goodison Park. The fans of Everton had greeted John favourably, a stark contrast to the abuse he been getting from rival fans in recent weeks. Both clad in their club suits standing on the touchline, they knew today's task was a tall order but as long as the team made a good showing of themselves they were both determined to enjoy the occasion.

That said, they weren't best pleased when Downton went one down within the first five minutes from Everton's first corner. Poor defending had lead to them conceding the corner in the first place, then terrible marking in the six yard box caused the Everton forward to slot the ball home from close range.

However, with encouragement from John and Robert on the touchline, Downton gradually came into the game and were carving out opportunities of their own. As half time approached, Downton had had two or three chances to get back on level terms. As the fourth official indicated there would be two minutes of additional time, Downton won a corner. A cheer erupted from where the Downton fans were gathered before a chorus of 'come on you greens' followed. Seeing as this was likely to be the last action of the first half, Robert and John ordered Tom and Matthew forward for the corner. Kemal drifted the ball in and it was as if time had stopped as it flew over the head of the Everton defender at the front post. Tom Branson had begun to rise to head the ball, jostling with an Everton player who was twice his size. Managing to get to the ball ahead of him, Tom met the ball perfectly with his forehead and with enough power to see his attempt fly into the top corner of the net. One all.

The dressing room at half time was a jubilant one, so thrilled with the teams efforts were John and Robert that they felt there was no need for a team talk for the second half. The only instructions the team were given was to carry on doing what they were doing. It was obvious Everton would come on strongly in the second half, but if the team all continued to work hard for each other they could see no reason why a replay wasn't on the cards. As they left the changing room to take to the field, Robert stopped Tom in his tracks.

'I will let you marry my daughter for that goal,' Robert joked, Tom's face erupting into a grin.

'Blimey, what will you let me do if I got a hat-trick?'

'Don't push your luck, Branson.'

The second half began in much the same vein the first ended. Downton were piling on the pressure, the natives growing restless as chance after chance was squandered. However, as time wore on, Everton's premier quality began to shine through. Downton players were treading water as the game entered the last twenty minutes. All three substitutions were defensive, trying to hold on to what they had meaning any Downton attacks were quickly nullified with Jimmy isolated up front.

As the match entered its last ten minutes, Everton finally made their advantage show with a through ball completely splitting the Downton defence. Despite Matthew's best attempts, the striker ran through on goal before coolly slotting the ball beyond an on rushing Alfred. Two one, and certainly no way back for Downton.

'Damn it,' Robert said on the touchline as John stood beside him with his hands behind his head. 'We don't deserve that.'

'Come on, Lads,' John yelled, clapping his hands. 'Keep your heads up.'

It seemed their efforts had completely taken it out of the Downton players as almost straight from the kick off it was three one. Having lost the ball in midfield, an Everton striker had picked up the ball and ran towards goal, deciding to try his luck from twenty five yards. It had beaten Alfred as soon as it left the players boot, such was the swerve in the shot. The ball sailed over his head and into the roof of the net. Three one, and game over. Even Robert and John on the touchline had to stand and applaud.

The match petered out then. Despite it all, the Downton fans were still loud and proud in their section of the ground. As the referee sounded the final whistle, Robert and John shook hands with their opposite numbers on the Everton bench before walking out onto the pitch, side by side. They were met with their players looking downtrodden, like failures.

'We can't have this,' John murmured to Robert before calling the team to him. The players gathered around him, some sinking to the floor, others refusing to lift their heads. 'What's all this?'

'We're gutted for giving away two late goals,' Tom replied from his position sitting on the turf.

'Rubbish,' John laughed. 'Stand up.'

'What?' Tom began to argue before John interrupted him.

'All of you, stand up,' John reiterated. 'Or I'll make you do a lap of the pitch in front of everyone.' Weary men rose to their feet, forming a close circle around John as he clapped his hands to encourage them to do as he ordered more quickly. 'You did not give away two late goals. One came from a world class pass, the best defenders in the world wouldn't have been able to deal with it, and that third was a worldly. Now, I know its disappointing but we were never going to win this competition. We got to the fourth round, an incredible achievement. Hell, we even scored here. Not many Premier League teams have done that this season.'

'The boss is right,' Michael Gregson remarked, all of the players around him seemingly more upbeat following John's comments.

'I'm always right,' John answered with a smirk, laughter starting slowly then spreading like wildfire through the group. 'Now get over there and applaud the fans. They certainly aren't ashamed of your efforts.'

As the players broke apart, a loud roar went up from the Downton fans, even some of the straggling Everton supporters applauding the Downton team and their efforts.

'Can we give our shirts over?' William asked Robert, who in turn looked to Joseph, the teams kit man amongst his other duties.

Joseph tutted before reluctantly nodding. John and Robert stood back as the players, substitutes included, threw their shirts into the crowd, three thousand strong. As the players began to move away, Robert, John and Joseph moved forward to pay their own tribute to the loyal Downton fans. They received a rapturous reception, the three of them holding hands and bowing to the supporters before them. Robert was treated to his name being sung, waving and clapping in response. After a few moments, the three men began to follow their players as a chorus of the chant the fans held for John began to ring out around Goodison Park, to the tune of _Daddy Cool. _

_'Johnny, Johnny Bates...' _

John slowed his pace a little, Robert stopping to notice his assistant wasn't beside him as Joseph carried on.

'Alright Norm?' Robert asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling as the chant echoed around them.

'I could cry,' John admitted to his friend, rubbing his forehead. 'Really, I could. And I don't even like Boney M.'

After everything that had happened over the past few weeks, the fans behind him had never lost faith despite not knowing the truth. They trusted the judgement of the assistant manager of their team because he was one of their own. They were showing him now how much he meant to them. Their record goal-scorer, one of the few men who knew what it meant to wear the green and black stripes of Downton Athletic.

Turning on his heel, John patted his chest, just above his heart. Openly sobbing now, he blew kisses to the Downton faithful before bowing once more. As he manoeuvred to walk back towards the changing room, John was taken aback to now see Anna standing beside Robert, herself visibly emotional as she looked on. Smiling through his tears as he approached her, Anna closed the gap between them before throwing her arms around his neck.

'You deserve that,' she whispered in his ear, looking at the supporters behind him. 'I'm so happy to have witnessed it. I'm so proud of you.'

'Come off it, Anna,' John replied. 'It's you everyone should be proud of. You are an incredible person, I couldn't have got through the past couple of weeks without you.'

'Well then, lets just agree to be proud of each other?'

'Deal.'

* * *

As John turned the car down Anna's road, having giving her a lift home when they arrived back at the stadium, he chanced a glance over at her. She was staring straight ahead, clearly lost in her thoughts. John admitted to himself she looked so adorable when she was deep in thought. Suddenly, the need to find out what she was thinking about was overbearing.

'Penny for them?' John enquired as he pulled up outside Anna's building, switching off the ignition.

'I'm fine,' Anna turned to John, smiling.

'Can I walk you to your door?' John asked. 'Seeing as I am a gentleman.'

'I'd love you to,' Anna replied before exiting the car.

'So, I can take you out for lunch tomorrow?' John's demeanour was tentative, putting his hands in his pockets as he and Anna reached the front doors. Ever since the attack, he had tried not to be presumptuous. She had been through an ordeal, and the last thing John wanted was to make Anna feel uncomfortable.

'I miss you,' Anna said suddenly, looking through the doors into the building. 'When we say goodbye at night.'

John swallowed hard before replying. 'I miss you too.'

'So come up,' Anna suggested, meeting John's gaze again. 'If you want to.'

It wasn't lost on either of them this was the first time they had suggested one of them stay the night since that night. Even the evening when Robert and Charles had come to see John, he drove her home after the second film had finished.

'I'd love to, but you needn't feel like anything has to happen. Just holding you through the night, then waking up beside you would be enough for me. You know that.'

'John,' Anna said huskily, grabbing the slightly undone tie he was still wearing and pulling him closer. 'I was hoping for a bit more than you holding me.'

John's eyes were wide as he considered Anna's remark. 'Only if you are sure.'

She answered him with a kiss, instantly seeking permission to deepen it as she placed her hands on the back of John's head, pulling him closer to her. He obliged, weakening under her advances as his own arms found her waist.

'Wow,' John uttered, breaking away from her before brushing Anna's lips with his own once more. 'I've missed this.'

'Then take me upstairs, Mr Bates. And show me what I've been missing.'

He didn't need to be asked twice.


End file.
